Angel Of Death
by xAngel-Demonx3541
Summary: The old world was eradicated once Zeref obtained Fairy Heart, his one desire to go back before his immortal life was denied due to Mavis Vermillion. For her desire to save Fairy Tail, Mavis convinced Zeref to go back 100 years ago, however, only in the midst of the destruction of the world she became aware of how much power she'd put in the hands of the Black Wizard with her fate.
1. A Brave New World

**The Angel Of Death**

**Summary: The old world was eradicated once Zeref obtained Fairy Heart, his one desire to go back before his immortal life was denied due to Mavis Vermillion. For her desire to save Fairy Tail, Mavis convinced Zeref to go back a hundred years ago, however, only in the mist of the destruction of the world she became aware of how much power she put in the hands of the Black Wizard with her fate. (Sequel to Corpse Flower)**

* * *

**Chapter One A Brave New World**

"_Why not go back a hundred years? I'm sure we can find a way together and we can search for a cure to the curse – please don't erase Fairy Tail's existence, Fairy Tail had saved so many people without it, the world might be a worse place." _

Zeref opened his eyes, he had dazed off from the tedious redundant teachings of Mavis and the to-be founders of Fairy Tail. At the moment, he hadn't bothered to waiver from the past teaching he had given them the first time he had taught them. He came back to this time merely for Mavis's begging and his renewed attempt of having August in his life once again. Zeref glared at the memory of Mavis, it angered him seeing her younger version in front of him ignorant of the lie she was in – the gullible child that so willingly took in a wizard to teach her the ways of magic.

Zeref glared at the younger Mavis seeing that smile on her face as she concentrated on her breathing. Zeref couldn't help but dwell on the final moments he had with Mavis before he doomed her with the rest of the world that had rejected him. Even then she was so willing to give up her past-self's fate just so he can preserve Fairy Tail.

Zeref crossed his arms watching the history he wanted to repeat itself – his eyes gleamed red and he smirked slightly as his mind wandered to the little deal he had made with Mavis before he departed. _"What would you say if I do go back a hundred years? Can you stomach what I plan to do to you in the next life? Why would I go back to a time that puts me where I am now without a price? I may have Fairy Heart still with me in that life but who knows if my curse will overcome its power. I might be able to dull its effects and I will very much like to enjoy our reunion…I may even fall in love with you again once I've forgiven you for using August against me."_

Zeref relished in the memory of how much Mavis was shivering in horror, how desperate she was to give into his demands all in the sake of a pathetic guild. He relived their conversation with his words whispering in his mind, _"In your final moments I want you to know I'm doing what you please – and you must reap what you sow my dear Mavis. I know you hate me for what I did to you, but don't worry I will make sure you enjoy it in the new life." _

Mavis only had managed one question for him, _"Why would you want to do this to me?"_

"_You are the one person that saw hope in me, and you gave me a child that had been my companion. If I go back to your time, I want to have my life with August and I will make sure I will have you by my side to have him. I cannot just allow his existence to be taken from me yet again just because of your disgust for me…Don't worry I will make sure to pleasure you as much as I can – you would not know the evil I've done – you will be blissfully ignorant… I give you my word, Fairy Tail will live." _

_And so it shall… _Zeref mused as he watched the Fairy Tail founders progress in their magical training. Mavis was an utter fool to literally put her life in his hands just for a guild – she should have just let him go with his original plan to go back 400 years before his curse before Acnologia became too powerful. _Acnologia_… Zeref clutched his fists, he thought it was pointless to come back to a time where Acnologia still was unaffected by magic, but Mavis's offer tempted him to throw it all away just for a chance to have a better life with August. He noted to himself to teach the Fairy Tail founders magic resistant counter spells so they can pass it down to future members for the sole purpose to hopefully overpower Acnologia – another counter Mavis offered to convince him to come to this time.

"Teacher, are you alright?" Mavis asked as she opened her eyes noticing the dark look upon his face.

Zeref turned his head to her direction, "Yes, I think we had enough practice for today." Mavis frowns watching Zeref stand up and proceed back into the forest leaving the four wizards in training to watch him in bewilderment as he went.

Precht narrowed his eyes, "He's an odd one, where you say you found him?"

Mavis smiled at Precht innocently, "In the forest, give him a chance I'm sure we can learn the strongest of magics."

Zeref shook his head as he got out of eavesdrop, it was too easy to gain Mavis's trust in this time, for she was too focused in obtaining more magical power. Zeref walked deeper into the forest as his thoughts darkened on Mavis, in the end of their story he grew to despise her not only with the century of bubbling fury as he felt her ghost hovering over him – patrolling him, but the pure hatred of having her use August in her scheme to prevent him from using Fairy Heart. Zeref's eyes grew red at the thought of his son being held over his head – to have him become a child once more in hopes to be accepted by his parents to only be used as a pawn to get past Zeref's guard.

Zeref's magic pulsed angerly at the thought of it – August's burnt, and broken body flashed before his eyes at the memory of that final day on the old world. Zeref's fist hit a trunk, instantly decaying the tree until it was nothing more than ashes. This new past will ensure August would have a brighter future – Zeref will make sure of that. Zeref mused at his handy work, the death magic intertwined with the remains of the Fairy Heart curiously allowed him to control the curse rather having it control him.

Zeref smirked slightly, _You cannot control my fate Ankhseram, this world is mine for the taking and I will create the future that is rightfully mine. _Immortality was still cursed to him but at least he was able to conquer one curse for now… Zeref gazed back to where the Fairy Tail founders were camped and sneered, _Thanks to you Mavis I have control of this curse, but I am looking forward to what fate I would bestow on you… If your younger self cannot find the cure to immortality than I just have to let her get cursed as well._

* * *

Mavis jumped up and down in joy as their progression of magic increased and the time to take revenge on Blue Skull was nearing. Zeref kept a neutral face at the excitement that surrounded him, he gave a small smile to them all concealing his emotions – especially towards Precht. The mere presence of Precht made his blood boil, Zeref's eyes gleamed red with the dark scenarios that ran through his mind. He forced himself to drop the torture fantasies before his emotions were able to reflect in his eyes.

At the end of that day's session, Zeref turned away allowing some time to himself. He never had figured concealing his emotions would have been so difficult, even with the centuries he had forced himself to erase them. Now, it took him more effort to keep his emotions neutral because of his malice to some of the people within the group.

Zeref felt eyes on him, he scowled in the direction and noticed the girl Mavis was fond of. "I don't appreciate being spied on."

Zera stared at him baffled, Zeref sneered at her, "Surprised that I can see you? You aren't the first realistic illusion I've seen."

Zera shifted from the tree she was hiding behind to be fully under Zeref's glare. Zera had the courage to return his glare, "Tell me this teacher, who exactly are you?"

Zeref gazed at her giving her a bored look; out of all the questions, he was hoping for something different then the same question that been asked of him by countless of people. Zeref tilted his head staring at the illusion, "You tell me."

Zera shivered slightly under his stare, her fright grew as his eyes glowed red, "I could feel the darkness within you – I just don't understand why someone with so much evil inside would want to teach magic to help people."

Zeref chuckled, "You say I'm evil with darkness within me, but that is not true. Darkness and evil flock to me. I have no control of this worlds evils, nor I care to diminish them. I only came here to collect what was owed to me." Zeref teleported in front of her and was able to grab her around the neck.

Zera gasped clawing at his iron grip, "H—how?!"

Zeref's eyes glowed even more blood red as he sneers, "I have Mavis's magic running through my veins from my original world, one of the many departing gifts she gave me."

Zera gasped, she never had the sensation of feeling suffocated before, she coughed as Zeref loosened his grip allowing her to breath air she never thought she needed. Zera gasped, "Why would she ever give anything to you –."

"When people are so desperate to ensure the safety of something they love, they would do just about anything, even I am baffled by the concept." Zeref tilt his head calculating his decision, "I wonder how much would change if Mavis didn't have you… It's only fair I take something precious from her as she did to me." Zera spasm Zeref's cold red eyes stared at her. She couldn't scream, she felt her very existence being absorbed by Zeref, golden essence flowed through him as the struggling illusion fought tiredly as the black wizard easily consumed her. Zeref clutched his fist as the remainder of the golden fairy dust disappeared within him leaving only open air behind.

Zeref smirked slightly _Finally I am alone with my thoughts…_

* * *

"Has anyone seen Zera? I haven't seen her since last night, I'm worried about her." Mavis gazed at the three men in concern.

Precht, Warrod, and Yuri gave each other uneasy glances unsure on how to break it to Mavis that they had never been able to actually see Zera. Warrod smiled at her, "Maybe she got scared about going against Blue Skull today and is hiding, you know how she is."

Mavis gave him an unsure glance, "Maybe you're right, I just thought she would had wanted to go against them after everything that guild did to us…"

Warrod gave her a reassuring smile, "Zera doesn't strike me as a fighting type, like you had said she's always super shy."

Mavis nodded as she tried to push away the unsettling feeling in her stomach. Mavis turned slightly noticing Zeref coming out of the clearing, he smiled at them with that small smile of his. "Teacher, are you coming with us?"

Zeref smiled at her, "I've came to support you if needed, but I'm sure all of you are a capable bunch."

The would-be Fairy Tail Founders laughed grinning at each other in excitement for their first magical battle. Zeref followed behind the determined group, he would merely spectate the battle to see what little changes he had made that could alter the outcome of this fight.

Zeref stared at Mavis seeing the sadness behind that smile, he smirked slightly, maybe Zera would make a difference. "What's wrong Mavis? You seem upset."

Mavis turned back to him baffled, "Oh it's just Zera is missing and I'm worried."

Zeref frowns, "How odd, do you expect foul play?"

"Why would you say that?" Mavis whispered with fear in her voice.

"You are going against an infamous guild with various talents, what's to say they haven't caught wind of this rebellion?" Zeref remarked giving her additional anxiety.

Mavis clutched her fists, "If they kidnapped Zera, we will do everything to save her!"

Zeref smirked, _Oh Mavis I certainly hope so._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter please review below!**


	2. Stepping On Butterflies

**Chapter 2 Stepping On Butterflies**

Howls of pain screeched throughout Magnolia as the dark guild came unprepared for a powerful assault of magic, leagues of lightning strikes incinerated the bands of dark guild members. But nothing beats the howls of pure agony Mavis mustered in her illusion of Magnolia burning. Zeref watched the horror on the dark guild master's face, but his gaze fell on the blank cruel mask Mavis mustered upon herself. Zeref narrowed his eyes, _there's the Mavis I despised. _Mavis's true face – the one with disregard of life that merely looked at everything in the world as something to study – to dissect. There was really no wonder why her curse took years for it to trigger, only once he had pointed it out to her that she lacked the appreciation of life.

Zeref's interest perked up as Mavis demanded the whereabouts of Zera to the guild master as the illusion ended once the cage trapped him.

The masked man sneered at her, "She's as good as dead like the lot of you for ever going against Blue Skull."

Mavis glared at the man with all the hate she can muster, "She better not be for your sake."

"Tell me, dear Mavis, what do you intend to do with him?" Zeref asked walking in view of the girl and master.

Mavis blushed slightly before she hid behind a confused look, "W—what?"

Zeref smirked, "You'd heard me. You have the means and the power. If you want results you must do what is needed."

Mavis hesitated, "There isn't any evidence yet of Zera being taken."

Zeref peered at the master, "Tell me, what do you have in your coat pocket?"

Fumingly the master reached through his pockets, pulling out a red ribbon. Zeref's eyes twinkled red as Mavis quivered in emotion.

Mavis stepped closer to the cage, her hands shook and she glared at the man with tears in her eyes, "Zera was the last person I had from my island, the one that your guild slaughtered my people – and now she was taken from me from the same people…"

Zeref silenced the man's attempts to speak, Mavis didn't notice the magic binding the man's voice since her emotions drove her too far away from reality.

Mavis screams, glaring at the man with such hate, "You shall have the same fate as my people." The man gasped as his body was engulfed by flames, the pain sheered his insides, his voice was returned to only bellow a tortured howl as his body succumbed to the pain. Zeref smirked slightly as the fire illusion faded – the power her illusion held to create a subconscious trigger of the pain receptors was marvelous.

Zeref patted Mavis's back, grabbing the red ribbon from the air as the wind carried it. Mavis cried turning around embracing Zeref for comfort. "Now, now my dear Mavis. Your heart can now rest easy for your nightmare has finally ended."

"I j—just wish it c—could have ended sooner." Mavis sobbed into his chest.

Zeref stroked her hair leaning his chin on top of her head, "Nevertheless, your future looks much brighter."

"You really think so?" Mavis whispered.

Zeref's eyes grew blood red staring at the corpse before them, "Oh yes, a brighter future for everyone. Now come along, there is a city we need to liberate."

Mavis nodded as she let go of her embrace and followed him towards Magnolia. Mavis gazed at the city, a sense of longing consumed her – maybe she can start her life over within the city… make it her new home. Mavis froze hearing a vicious roar erupting from the city just as the Cathedral came crumbling down as the skeleton of Blue Skull's dragon became alive.

"What's happening?" Mavis gasped running down the hills to reach the city.

"It appears dark magic brought life to the skeleton. I am uncertain on what can create such a massive take over." Zeref responded.

"Take over…" Mavis mused; her eyes widen as they came into the clearing seeing Precht unconscious. "Precht!" Mavis slid on the ground putting her arms underneath Precht's head to elevate him in attempts to wake him.

Zeref hummed transporting himself away from them to study the changes of events, disregarding the panicked expression of Mavis. This is where she was cursed, and he decided Mavis deserved to live a long life of misery rather being fortunate to escape an immortal life. _Come now Mavis sacrifice your future for your friend. _Zeref watched intrigued, seeing her small figure jump on the back of the skeleton dragon. The roar of the creature drowned all other sounds as it rampaged through the city. All the townspeople watched frozen as the little blonde girl was launched through the air drawing near the creature's sharp teeth. Mavis glowed in a bright gold color as she cast her Fairy Law spell, illuminating everything into a pure gold. There were a few moments of complete deafening silence as the gold color devoured everything.

Colors reverted back to their norm as everyone's eyes readjusted to the absence of the golden light, the skeleton dragon was gone, leaving the city a silent ruin. Zeref smirked slightly reverting in the shadows, allowing history to repeat itself. He was already successful in showing her what she truly was, a person that would do anything to gain comfort through a world that is full of hardships. She cannot hide behind that fake innocence and he hopes she can finally be true to herself. He despised the hypocrisy Mavis had bestowed on herself, how she cared more about life then he did – but that was far from the truth. He was the one that killed everything, for he appreciates life, Mavis had the curse for years without incident. Even in the old world she disregarded August as her child and more as an advantage over Zeref. Zeref didn't think of August that way and he was relieved that the curse didn't take over him during that moment.

Zeref pushed away the images of August's demise, he didn't want to think of the old world – with this new history August would surely live the life he was supposed to. Zeref was just counting down the days until the moment he can conceive August within Mavis. The Black Wizard gazed towards the city _You will appreciate our son's life Mavis, I will make sure of it. _

Zeref's eyes gleamed red at the thought of Mavis enduring the truth of the old world. _What should I do with you Mavis? Should I torture you with the knowledge of the old world? Or should I take advantage of your ignorance and take everything that resembles you until you cannot even recognize yourself?_

He gazed up at the sky, allowing the malice feelings wash over him, he had years to manipulate until August's scheduled conceiving. And what better way to pass the time than molding a world that worshiped him?

* * *

**Zeref can't decide which fate he considers to be the most appropriate form of punishment – maybe you lovely readers can decide on which fate you think will be more interesting to read. Mavis learns about the old world? Or Zeref manipulates her to become something that takes away her very being? You decide in a poll in the reviews below!**

**Plus, I would love to thank all the people who favorited and followed this story so far: **

**Rileyty, desropter****, and ****cxmgamingKR2. **

**As always thank you for the reviews ****cxmgamingKR2 ****and ****Guest8383839 ****I hope this chapter also was to your expectations and you enjoyed it just as much as the first chapter!**


	3. Unravel

**Chapter 3 Unravel **

A few years has passed, and the Second Trade War was still proceeding. Zeref watched in the shadows, whispering in Mavis's ear to influence her strategies. His sneer grew at the carnage of the war on Mavis's behalf. Mavis's eyes seem to lose its light as each battle progresses, her attitude to life began to darken as it had in the other world. Everything was a strategic game; every person was a piece to the board that would either be sacrificed or moved to benefit her outcome. And Zeref reveled in it, he had watched Mavis stare at herself in the mirror at the end of each battle with conflict within her eyes. He would gaze at her, taking in her conflict expression to fuel his malice and pleasure.

He decided after years of watching from the sidelines, he materialized next to her smirking at her slightly as her eyes widen as she notices his reflection behind her.

"Teacher…" Mavis breathed out in awe as she turned around, only to find there was no one there. She frowns gazing back at the mirror seeing him smile more at her.

"What's with the long face?" Zeref smiled at her, she shivered as she felt his hand caress her cheek from behind her. She closed her eyes leaning into his touch, it was odd how he wasn't here, but yet it felt so real. She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating the man. Ever since the day they stopped Blue Skull, he had vanished into thin air and sometimes she could feel his presence as if he was comforting her from the hardships.

Zeref grins darker seeing how she reacted to his ghostly touch. Zeref leans next to her ear, "Well, my dear?"

Mavis shivers with goosebumps running down her spine by the coldness of the breath. "I just feel strange with this war… Like I should be horrified by all of this death, but I'm not."

Zeref hovers his hands over her shoulders and arms, she could feel the light touch and she felt some comfort within the gesture. He spoke against her ear, "But isn't it justified? War always has some ill matters we must take to succeed. This war would had happened either way, with or without you."

Mavis sighs opening her eyes seeing his dark eyes piercing hers through the mirror, "But there has to be a way to prevent all of the casualties."

Zeref smiled, "You tell me, aren't you supposed to be the _Fairy Tactician?_ I'm sure you of all people had found a solution to sacrifice less men."

Mavis frowns at the alias, for it was becoming well known throughout the ranks of allied and enemy forces, "I don't know if I can do it, I have all this pressure to be some savior and the boys have it easy with fighting on the front lines."

Zeref smirks lingering his lips over her neck and shoulder, she stuttered by it. "You know, you had been my best student, you have so much potential to do great things. It still amazes me, it has been years since we had seen each other face to face, it seems like you haven't aged." Zeref purposely let the words fall from his lips, he knew it was about a year earlier than the last time he told her about her misfortune of gaining the curse and he was curious just how much an extra year of that knowledge can do in this world.

Mavis's eyes saddened, "Oh, you don't know since you disappeared after the fight against Blue Skull."

Zeref gave her a curious glance, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for the rest of the battle."

"It's fine – I'm not sure why you left whether it was to have us deal with Blue Skull by ourselves to advance our skills or not, but I came to terms with it." Mavis responds, a slight mad tone was behind her words. She gazed at him through the mirror seeing his eyes lingering down at her, waiting patiently. She sighs, "Do you remember the advanced spell you taught me? I had promised you I wouldn't use it until I master it with years of training – but I panicked when Yuri was possessed by that Skeleton Dragon and that spell was the only thing that came to my mind to save him… I used it and my growth has been stunted ever since."

Mavis held her breath as Zeref's form materialized out of the mirror standing before her, his eyes stared at her with a blank expression. She shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze, Zeref leaned his head forward placing his palms on her cheeks, Mavis gasped turning red at the closeness, she shook in between his hands, "Uh – hey. What are you…?"

Zeref gazed into her eyes seeing her eyes relax from the shock expression. Zeref pulls her back, her face became a brighter red as she fumbled around with his serious gaze. Zeref stares at her, feeling the magic mixed with the curse. Zeref studies her, "Mavis, you haven't just stopped aging, you have the same curse as me… Since you haven't mastered that technique and you made a judgement on someone's life and you were punished like I was."

Mavis's eyes widen, "But no one has died around me – that can't be true!"

Zeref frowns at her, walking around her, having his hand brush lightly on her, "It's natural to dull your sense of appreciation for life during war. Over the centuries my emotions get dulled and, on an occasion, emotion slips out from me. But it is safer for everyone with that mindset of being detached from the world."

Mavis stared at him, her eyes were wide with horror, "I do appreciate life – you can't be telling me the truth."

Zeref smirked at her, taking in her horrified expression…it brings back so many memories, "I'm sorry that I had to open your eyes, but it's better for you to know. You are fortunate to find out before you unintentionally kill someone you love."

Mavis's breath became sharp, "I – I don't believe you!"

Zeref smiles at her conjuring sadness within his expression, "I'm sorry dear Mavis, I guess you wouldn't believe me until it happens…"

Mavis held her hands to her mouth as tears streamed down her face, "How can I believe you? I barely know you."

Zeref gazed at her, "You may have heard of me… I didn't have the heart to let you know who I was since you needed a teacher."

Mavis froze as Zeref put his hand on her cheek her tear-stricken face shook. His eyes study her as she studies him. Zeref smirks at her slightly, "I would had assumed you would have found out my identity based upon your knowledge of my curse, but I guess the history books didn't have all the information as to why the Black Wizard Zeref killed so many people."

Mavis stepped away from him, Zeref tilted his head letting his hand drop to his side. "You are the evil Black Wizard…? But you taught us, you were kind to us."

Zeref smiled at her, "You should know how my curse works – you read so much about it. When I first had the curse, I didn't know how to control it, I succumbed to it and I loved life so much and the curse killed everything around me. I didn't want to kill things, I decided to seclude myself from civilization to prevent another massacre. Eventually I learned to dull my emotions and view the world differently, with that, things stayed alive around me. It's so tiring, but it's safer for everyone…"

Mavis stared at him, "But the dark guilds that follow you and the demons –."

"I did not create these guilds, they viewed my destruction from my curse as inspiration, I have no control of evil people that twist reality as a justification to their actions to _please _me. I despise conflict. As for the demons, yes I had created them only as means to have creatures that could be strong enough to kill me – to end my suffering." Zeref responded clutching his head slightly feeling the annoyance spike within him at the mention of his death. Here he was immortal with the lost opportunity of death that fell through his fingers because of this girl. He clenched his jaw shut, he hoped with this new reality Mavis would somehow find a way to find a cure, especially with her being more than determined to undo the curse. This time she will not die, she will have to endure this curse and it will make her even more desperate to find a cure, and that is exactly what he needs.

Mavis frowns grabbing his other hand tightly, feeling sympathy for the man thinking he was hurting, "You won't have to suffer anymore. I can help you find a cure." Mavis patted his hand; she didn't know what to believe. He seems genuine, and she couldn't bring herself to believe him about her – she couldn't wrap her head around that one spell could create so much consequences, so she humored him. Yes, she will try to help him, but the stories about the Black Wizard chilled her to the bone and she can't bring herself to believe that she can end up like that.

Zeref smiled at her, "That's one of the nicest things someone has said to me." _Hopefully this time we can make headway on that promise. _Zeref thought irately. Zeref peers at her kissing her hand that was still holding his, "I must be going, I do hope you heed my warning." Zeref dropped her hand and evaporated from the makeshift war tent leaving Mavis with troubling thoughts.

* * *

Mavis leans over the cliff, observing the battle below. Their allied commanders stood baffled behind her as she studied the layout before her. Yuri, Warrod, and Precht smirked and marveled over her as she yet again impressed everyone with her strategic plays. She forced herself to not take notice, the words that Zeref spoke to her rang in her ears, _"It's natural to dull your appreciation of life during war…" _Mavis shook her head. _No! I do appreciate life! How dare he tell me that! He doesn't even know me!_

Mavis glared at the battlefield before her, her mind drifted to a darker place within her where she could see the benefit of that death power for the outcome of the war – _No! Why am I thinking like this? _Mavis stared at the fighting, horrified by that thought that ran through her. Mavis gasped as her heart skipped a beat, a wave went through her and she felt a pulse sent out of her. Her eyes widen as the world seemed to go in slow motion as a wave of black crossed the cliff, making the grass curl up brown and dead. She watched in horror at the carnage around her as people drowned in their own blood. She looked behind her, she couldn't believe her eyes, her friends spasmed on the ground dying in their own blood. She shook her head holding her head and she screamed in horror as blood stained the ground, she turned towards the cliff. The battle had gone deafeningly silent, nothing was spared. Black grass and bloodied bodies only remain, and she was the sole survivor. Mavis's blood curling screams echoed throughout the silent canyon without a single soul to hear it.

* * *

Mavis woke up with a jerk letting out a scream, her body was covered in sweat. She couldn't breathe, her heart was racing – _Was it a dream? _Her scream brought loud footsteps rushing towards her tent. She jumped out of her bed racing to the edge of the tent away from the entrance. Her body shook seeing the frantic looks of her comrades, they were alive… yet she couldn't relax, she was terrified of what has become of her.

"Mavis what's wrong?!" Yuri was the first to ask.

She shook her head pulling at her hair, "No…stay away."

The men hesitantly stepped towards her, not sure what had come over her. Mavis frantically shook her head throwing herself through the tent's fabric. She ran, her emotions were frantically screaming at her to run away – to get as far as she could. Her body spasms with every long stride she took, she felt something within her that wanted to escape, and it terrified her. Mavis raced through the forest, creating distance from the frantic calls behind her. She didn't realize just how far she traveled until she stumbled onto another campsite. She froze noticing the flags that flew outside the tents, she was in the enemy's territory.

Mavis clutch her chest, her heart raced as she noticed the band of people keeping watch stood from the fire and glanced around. Mavis couldn't think straight, her mind came blank on spells to use to trick the men. Her eyes widen as a surge escaped her, she watched with tears in her eyes as a wave of death swept around her. She cried as the wave grew further out, the men were swept away from the magic, strangled from life. The surge covered a quarter of the site, everything within its reach became blackened and paled. The survivors woke up with horrified screams of the carnage that was left behind. Mavis cried harder, hearing the haunting screams. She ran the opposite direction away from effortless massacre.

_Why is this happening to me?! _Mavis's thoughts screamed at her. Her legs gave out and she hit the forest floor, everything that touched her shriveled and died. She hugged herself staring at the starless night, _Didn't you want this to happen? The enemy's numbers had fallen, it would bring Fairy Tail to victory. _Mavis stared at her hands, horrified by the realization she had made, her stomach twisted in pain. _With those losses, the war couldn't go on for much longer_, she tried to reason with herself –trying to justify what had happened. _There wouldn't be anymore death… it's ok. _Mavis hugged herself, tears ran down her face. _It's ok… it's ok… _Mavis repeated her justification over and over again.

However, she was unaware of a soul watching her. Red eyes gleamed at her within the shadows, a sneer appeared, _My, my Mavis I always knew you had it in you…_

* * *

**Mavis is slowly unraveling to Zeref's amusement, and events are turning horrific for poor Mavis. Zeref wants to eradicate every part of Mavis until he feels satisfied with her punishment. Now Mavis is all alone in turmoil, next chapter is going to be interesting…**

**As always thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, and Followers. And welcome new Favorite and Follower ****FlameSpirit. **

**Especially huge thanks to ****Guest8383839****, I love hearing your feedback and I'm glad you enjoy this spin on Zeref and Mavis! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more to come on Zeref's manipulations ;) **

**Love to hear all your feedback on this chapter, especially your thoughts on Mavis's coping mechanism to her massacre and curse.**


	4. Broken Dreams

**Chapter 4 Broken Dreams**

Mavis couldn't cry anymore; she stares at the starless night. She came to terms by this point she will never see a fairy. Due to the amount of crying she had done, and she figured a beautiful light creature would be horrified to even come close to this dark creature she had become.

Mavis crunched up her nose feeling renewal of tears forming in her eyes at the heartbreak of never being able to fulfill her desire to see a real fairy. Her whole childhood she got by with the mindset of behaving and not crying to someday meet a fairy. She put her hands on her mouth, tears streaming down the sides of her face, she had to admit having the sky starless hit too close to home with her. She was lost within herself with nothing to guide her, and she felt the little light she had within herself was getting swallowed up in this void of darkness.

She claws at her cheeks, cursing at the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. She couldn't allow herself to lose everything – she wanted to at least have _something_ that would stay the same – she needed it.

She screams at herself, hating herself to be put in this predicament…if she had just perfected that spell! She stares at the darkness; she didn't want to admit to herself that she should have listened to Zeref. _Zeref… _Mavis frowns as she thought of the Black Wizard. She never considered putting her knowledge of the curse and her teacher together to the stories of the evil Black Wizard… he was too nice to what the stories had described him. Mavis raises her hands in front of her eyes, in a way she understands where the misconception of Zeref's deeds came from. _This curse… no matter what kind of person you are, it will make you into a murderer. _Mavis stares into the oblivion, no she was a murderer before the curse – but it was justified… Mavis frowns, she wondered if Zeref had ever killed someone without the curse.

Maybe she will ask him whenever he finds her again, she noticed he always seems to know her location… it gave her some comfort to know she had a sort of guardian angel looking out for her. She smiles lightly, maybe it was a little comforting to know she wasn't alone. _It must have been lonely for him to walk alone his whole life… _

"It didn't seem you'd heeded my warning." A voice remarked somewhere behind her.

Mavis's heart skipped hearing his voice, she felt relieved to not be alone. "It's you…" She breathed out, she couldn't lift her head, her body was exhausted from the turmoil.

"Of course, I knew you couldn't help yourself with the curse." He responded, Mavis frowns hearing the slight amused tone in his voice.

"You will help me…?" Mavis asked turning her head to each side trying to get a glimpse of him.

"Help you?" Zeref mused over the question, he walked around her, keeping a distance from her reach of gaze.

Mavis struggled to find where his voice was coming from, "Yes – I've been thinking… We both have the curse, maybe we can cancel the effects off one another." Mavis figured with both of them together the effects of the curse would be canceled or better, yet their curses would affect each other to end their suffering.

Zeref narrowed his eyes, at her suggestion. He shook his head, his eyes grew red at the memories. How they once thought they were invincible against each other's curse – but this Mavis thought differently. She wanted the curse to work against each other, equally so both could die without harming another soul. _No… _Zeref snapped.

Zeref teleported, Mavis gasps as he materialized on top of her, his hand was underneath her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. Mavis stares at him in shock seeing the anger within his red eyes, she was terrified by the darkness within them. "That won't work. One of us will conquer the other leaving the other behind to walk the world alone. What happened to being there for each other?" Zeref shook his head trying to get the memory out of his head of that day where Mavis lied to him leaving him to walk the world another century. He cursed himself for the fleeting memory that broke him, _I won't let history to repeat itself._

Mavis struggled underneath his strong grasp, seeing the rage and hurt within his eyes, "I'm sorry! I just can't be like you!"

Zeref laughed, "You know nothing about me, you know nothing about suffering. You think killing a few dozen people is horrifying? How about thousands? Millions? How about living for centuries and watching the world you knew changed right before your eyes?" Zeref scowled at her, red eyes staring into her soul, "I despise the world – it took everything from me. You know nothing and it upsets me how young you are and yet you want to die so easily." Zeref let go of her leaning back to give her space. He didn't anticipate himself to break down, he figured it was due to how similar the atmosphere was to the old world – how close he was to her on the forest floor...

"I'm sorry – that was selfish of me. I'm just scared." Mavis responded, having the energy to sit up.

Zeref scowls turning away, "It's a lot to take it. Just please don't talk like that again." Zeref cooled down hiding his emotions once again. He didn't want to lose his chance to have August, he couldn't afford it.

Mavis stared at him, "What happened to you?"

Zeref chuckled lifelessly, "What hasn't…"

Mavis gazed at him, shocked to see the change of his manner – _Would I become unhinged with my emotions? _Mavis could see the brokenness within those eyes past the anger, "You killed someone you loved?"

Zeref froze, he didn't expect to hear her sound so sympathetic after he lost his grip of his rage. Zeref smirked, his eyes gleam red slightly by remembering how painful it must have felt to be ripped apart and be erased into nothingness, "Yes, we knew each other for a long time. I loved her too much and that killed her." Yes, he loved her once, but that love turned to hatred and it took everything in him to not allow himself to express that – especially to her younger self.

Mavis frowns, "What happened after? It must have been hard."

Zeref sneers slightly, oh he wanted to tell her. He wanted to see that horrified face once again, but he savored it for another time. He had to mend his mistakes from his rage to ease her back into his grasp. Zeref let the sneer go as he faced her, "I lost my control, I cursed the world for making me alone again… She made me unhinged, and I was dangerous to every living being. You see, love is very unkind to people who are under this curse."

Mavis watched as Zeref sat down next to her staring at the black sky. He became silent, she clutched his hand, "Well, you don't have to worry about being alone anymore. We are going to be in this together."

Zeref flinched by her words, it was too bittersweet. His memories mocked him with the time when his old-world Mavis said those similar words just before he killed her with a kiss. He didn't believe this Mavis; she was just the same, wanting the easy way out of the curse. Zeref responded meekly, "Perhaps."

Mavis frowns, puzzled by the bipolar emotions, "Do you believe there is a chance to be cured?"

Zeref shrugged, he was crashing… he hated the mockery of this event – there was no cure and to have the same person that assured him once of finding a cure asked him if there was one infuriated him. "I haven't found one, but since there are two of us now, I'm sure things could look brighter on us." Zeref remarked.

Mavis nods, pushing away her terror as she stands up, pulling the Black Wizard with her. "Well come on. Let's start." Mavis urged, she wanted to get as far away from the death she had caused, and this little adventure might distract her.

Zeref narrowed his eyes at her determination he always hated how she can be so optimistic. "Fine." He responded, freeing his hand from her grasp. She frowns walking next to him as they adventured into the dark forest.

Mavis noticed the guarded demeanor and it unsettled her, "Hey Zeref… why are you uncomfortable being around me? You weren't before."

Zeref glanced at her slightly, "Sorry… when you live as long as I have the past and present tend to overlap each other." Truth be told, the past was literally clawing at him, wanting to repeat Mavis's demise. He guessed Ankhseram was trying to will the same outcome as the old world. Zeref gritted his teeth, _No, this is my domain. You have no power on me anymore Ankhseram. _Zeref knew those emotions were memories from the old world that were trying to be recreated. He didn't love Mavis – he despised her, and it took all of his energy to not torture her. Zeref scowls, forcing himself to get a grip on reality.

"How?" Mavis inquired as they walked deeper into the unknown, she was oblivious of the growing fury within the Black Wizard.

Zeref sighs as he demolished the God's attempts to override his emotions, "The woman I used to love wanted to find a cure, what we are doing now is giving me a sense of déjà vu."

Mavis frowns, knowing that his loved one died before she could fulfill her promise, "Well don't worry I will fulfill her promise."

Zeref smirked slightly at the irony, "That would be grateful."

Mavis smiled at him with her bright smile, "Yay! I'm glad I can make one of us better."

"It amazes me how you can be so cheerful considering what you have been through today." Zeref remarked.

"I figured since I can't have my dream, maybe I can help you with yours." Mavis responded a blush formed on her cheeks.

Zeref rolls his eyes at her façade of innocence, "Being cured is one of many dreams."

Mavis's eyes sparkled, hoping Zeref would open up more. When he didn't elaborate more, she frowns gazing down at the forest floor. Mavis gazed at him; her questions had been multiplying by the seconds of the silent stroll. "Why didn't your curse affect us when you were teaching us?"

Zeref rolled his head to give her a blank stare, "It's because I don't care about your lives. You were all amusement to pass my time."

Mavis glared at him, "I don't believe that. If you didn't care you wouldn't have involved yourself when we went to Magnolia."

Zeref smirked at her, "One thing you need to know about me, dear Mavis, is that I tend to be detached from the world. Years go by me in a blink of an eye. You will understand once you undergo a battle within yourself from the ordeal of this curse."

Mavis narrowed her eyes, "Then why would you go out of your way to help me?"

Zeref smiled at her, "Because you are different from others, no matter how many years go by I can never get you out of my head."

Mavis blushed heavily, Zeref figured she would – in a way that statement could be seen as romantic. Mavis hugged him, Zeref stared back at her. She gazed up at him – he watched her puzzledly seeing no hatred or fear behind her eyes. Mavis stood on her tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss. Zeref froze feeling her warm lips on him, it felt so different compared to having her cold one once his curse took her. He smirked slightly as she pulled away with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. Zeref captured her lips with his forcefully, his eyes became red as he watched her moan into his kiss. _You are so gullible Mavis…But I did promise you I would make sure you enjoy this reunion…_

Zeref picked her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist, he sneers at her as she heatedly bites his lips. Zeref supposed he would tease her for a few moments. To have her desire him so much, she will do anything for him. Zeref pushed her back against a tree forcefully, Mavis gasped as he nipped at the side of her neck. Mavis's moans echoed throughout the silent forest; she roughly ran her hands through his hair as his nips went lower.

Zeref narrowed his eyes at the death magic that surrounded them, he couldn't sense his own at work here, his eyes fell on Mavis's flushed face. Zeref could feel its magic passing through him, attempting to take his life – he forcefully kissed her feeling the magic trying to suffocate him. _Could she really kill me? _Zeref felt Fairy Heart pulse through him as if it was shielding him from her curse.

He growled, _Of course. Now she had the ability to love and kill me… Your attempts to be rid of me isn't going to work Ankhseram. I will have my son and I will conquer this world and make it my own! _Zeref forced Mavis onto to ground, she clawed at his clothing – wanting more. Zeref grabbed her hands forcing them onto the cold forest floor. Zeref pulled back and smirked at her, "We have all the time in the world, my dear Mavis… No need to rush."

Zeref kissed her on the lips lightly, Mavis frowns at him as she tried to calm down her breathing, "You're such a tease."

Zeref chuckled slightly, "Forgive me, I had been used to being alone for centuries. I'm sure if you were in my situation you would want to savor every second. I want to relish in our development; years go by so easily and I don't want a beautiful moment like this to be swept away with time."

Mavis smiled shyly at him, she supposed he had a point. They were immortal, there was no need to rush into things, especially with there being so many mysteries surrounding them. Mavis sighs, "I hope less than a century wouldn't be pushing it?"

Zeref couldn't help but laugh at her impatience, "I'm sure the moment would come in the near future." _Two years in fact… _Zeref mused, at this rate it would be wise to allow Mavis to get a better handle on her emotions. It irritated him how it took another chance of life to allow Mavis to develop more feelings for him – giving her some sort of advantage over him to kill him, but Fairy Heart was able to protect him. For now, the knowledge might be beneficial in his studies for the future on being freed from this curse. However, August was on his mind and he was Zeref's main objective to gain, the curse will have to wait…

* * *

**Starting to transition into Zeref's vendettas! Will Ankhseram prevail or will Zeref overcome the God of Life and Death? **

**Poor Mavis, giving up her childhood dream and trying so hard to help Zeref. **

**Fair warning I might have to change the rating to M for future chapters – this is a horror fanfiction after all and I don't want to get too far away from the feel of the first story… plus Mavis is really impatient with things *Wink*.**

**Plus I would love to show appreciation to the new favorite and followers: ****piero0900**** , ****Ren Yukihana**** , and ****JcL107 ****! Thank you for hitting those buttons and I'm so happy you love this story so far!**

**And of course my lovely Reviewers, you guys are so amazing I love reading your comments!**

**FlameSpirt**** : I'm glad you love my stories! And I'm sure your writing going to be awesome! Best advice, especially when trying to set tones for writing, is to listen to different types of music to get a feel on what type of atmosphere you want to write. That always helps me!**

**Guest8383839**** : Its always a pleasure reading your comments! I'm excited to know that you enjoyed this story so much and I'm glad you took notice at the hidden ironies (I love putting those in my stories). There will be more to come in the upcoming chapters of unpredictability! **

**Ren Yukihana**** : Hope this chapter meets your expectation of wanting more chapters! There will be tons of horror, angst, and romance (if you considered one sided and sadistic as romance?) in upcoming chapters. **

**Next Chapter: During the Month of August. **

**Thanks for reading – until next time!**


	5. During the Month of August

**Hello readers! Here's the next chapter, warning there will be adult theme, mention of necrophilia, and horror... **

**Also, thank you so much Guest8383839 for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the interactions between Zeref and Mavis!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 During the Month of August**

Mavis quivered under his touch; he was gentle – her senses barely picked up his movement. Mavis felt warmth rush through her as he teased her. Mavis was frustrated, emotionally and hormonally, every attempts of affection was like an endless game of cat and mouse – he would ease into kisses and little hand teasing but nothing more. She had noticed how his eyes twinkled darkly at her frustrations – it amused him, and it upset her even more that she was falling into his trap every single time.

They had ventured to a different continent – Alkitasia, Zeref had told her. The continent, Zeref had explained to her, he helped unified guilds as fractions to protect the citizens in their districts. The green leaves of the forest were losing their brightness as the season turned to summer. Mavis had remained away from civilizations, worried that another massacre was just waiting underneath the shadows within her. Mavis hoped she can somehow control the outbursts of her curse as Zeref can, he made it look easy – but sometimes she can see something fighting within his eyes.

Zeref smirks at her as she squirms underneath his weight, he lowered his mouth onto her neck slowly going down to her chest. It has finally been two years, now he can finally start on the right path, correct his wrongs from the old world and give August the life he deserved. His eyes took in Mavis's flushed face, she was quivering under him, desperate for more. He sneers, thinking back to his old Mavis, he wished he could see her face as she watched her younger self being so willingly to give herself to him. Zeref could feel the defilement of the first world being corrected as he pleasured her, this was what should have been.

Zeref ripped Mavis's dress to expose her breasts, Mavis shivered seeing the hunger within his eyes. Zeref sneers at her, "I'm sure you had enough of my teases –."

"Yes!" Mavis gasped out; she grew red shocked by how desperate she wanted him. Mavis scowled at herself, _stupid Mavis… he wants you to be desperate! _In the back of her mind she felt a part of her scream in horror, she quickly disregarded that feeling, thinking it was just her nerves getting the best out of her.

Zeref lightly grazed her breasts with his hands, she arched towards his touch. He held her hands to the ground above her head, she whined wanting more. He allowed his mouth to find its way to her erected nipples and gave them attention. Mavis moans trying to free her hands so she can hold his head down, but Zeref's grip was firm. He held her wrists together with one of his hands as the other ventured southward. Mavis arched into his hips as she felt his hand tease her center. Mavis's breath came into sharp short breathes as she felt his appendage go between her folds. Zeref stared at her see how her body reached to him. Mavis was too capitative in his hand movement and mouth to realize, Zeref was unstrapping his tunic with the hand that held her wrists.

Mavis came back to realization once his hand left her body and was replaced by something else was eager at the entrance of her. Mavis breathed heavily opening her eyes to see his black eyes staring down at her, she gazed down their bodies to see his member awaiting entry. Mavis nodded her head feverishly, before she can say anything to him, he was already wrapped within her warmth.

Mavis moaned loudly into his shoulder as he rocked into her. Mavis could feel the broken twigs and dead leaves crunch underneath her weight. Mavis's gasps became louder as he thrust deeper and faster, she clawed at his shoulder blades.

Zeref scowls down at her, he closed his eyes trying to lose himself in the sensation. Zeref zoned out Mavis's moans, as he thrust his hips into hers. He pushed aside his once mournful thoughts of defiling her, this was a new world – she wanted this. Each thrust his mind went to the past as he mirrored his defilement. Her warm lips replaced the ones of her cold ones, her moans drowned out the silences of his memory of the dead forest. Zeref could feel his emotions from the past – the anger, despair, confusion, and the disgust… Mavis's cold pale body that had jerked and flopped on the decayed floor was now mirrored by this lively pink flushed and sweaty Mavis that kept up with his rhythm.

Mavis's body clenched onto his as she came, Zeref fought through the emotions as he followed suit and released all the build up frustrations and emotions into her lively vessel. Zeref felt himself become relieved seeing Mavis's bright green eyes smiling at him rather those dead ones that had haunted him for a century.

Zeref laid on his side watching Mavis beam up at the sun, he fiddled with a strand of her blonde hair.

Mavis smiled, "I think things are going to get better for us… I can feel it."

He moved his hand to rest on her stomach slightly before finding its way to her hair again, "I'm sure it will…"

* * *

Mavis smiled warmly seeing her Fairy Tail guild intact after years of her absence – she always knew Precht would be a great Guild Master. Mavis beams as she pushed opened the doors, she was met with loud laughter and carefree attitude. She looked around excitedly seeing old faces that had aged slightly over the years.

Mavis waved her hand above her head, _"Hey everyone!"_ Mavis shouted. She frowns as she was greeted by an empty guild hall, Mavis gazed around noticing a part of the hall was severely damaged. _What happened here? _Mavis gasps as she fell through the guildhall's floor. Mavis didn't have a chance to scream until she hit the cool floor. Mavis groans sitting up, her head pounded, it was like thousands of screams were echoing around her. Her eyes widen seeing a large lacrima in the center of this hidden room underneath the guildhall. Mavis felt her body shiver at the sight of it, she cautiously stepped towards the clear crystal. The screams in her head became louder as she approached the lacrima, her hand shook as she placed her palm on the cold texture – the screams became deafeningly silent. Mavis's own heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard. She stared into the lacrima seeing her terrified expression reflecting back at her. _What is this place? _Mavis stared at her reflection in the crystal, getting an eerie feeling as if she was here before. Mavis jumped back seeing a child within the crystal, his eyes stared at her knowingly. Mavis's heart beat hard in her chest as the screams returned and the crystal shattered.

* * *

Mavis gasped waking up in a cold sweat, her lungs felt like they were on fire. Mavis tried to register where she was, she panicked until she came back to her senses. She took deep breaths staring at her room, she was on the outskirts of the kingdom's walls in the forest, away from potential victims. Zeref made sure she felt comfortable and at home, he told her he would have had her stay within the castle, but he didn't want to push her control on the curse. Although she was fine being secluded it brought her mind to ease to know she wouldn't hurt anyone.

Mavis sat up, she felt her stomach, she could sense the life that was growing within her cursed body and it always brought her to happy tears that something so pure can come from darkness. Her room was decorated with white furniture and was adored with dozens of books from the countries she and Zeref had traveled to. She smiled to herself knowing that she was alright, but the dream shook her and something within her soul felt eerie about it.

Mavis got out of bed, walking through her small cabin. The kitchen and living space had more bookshelves on every wall, many of the books were fairy tales while others focused on ancient black magic for research against the curse.

Mavis winced as her headache intensified. She clutched under her stomach feeling the pain intensify throughout her body. Mavis breathed heavily trying to calm down, she didn't realize how startling the dream had caused her.

Mavis held her breath sensing Zeref's presence – she found it odd how her pregnancy changed her magical sensing. Zeref caressed her cheek as he materialized before her, "What's seems to be troubling you?"

Mavis took in a small breath as his hand hovered over her stomach. Zeref smirked slightly at her growing stomach, "Is it August?"

Mavis was intrigued how Zeref seemed to know more about her own baby, she was the one carrying it and she couldn't even tell the sex of her child. Mavis shook her head, "No, the baby is fine. I just had a nightmare."

Zeref frowns at her, "About the deaths that were caused by the curse?"

_Don't tell him! _Mavis heard her own voice scream at her. Mavis hesitated, unsure what was coming over her. Zeref stared at her seeing her hesitate, "Well?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her discomfort.

"Sorry, I'm just a little shaken up about it." Mavis responded avoiding his calculating eyes.

Zeref tilted his head slightly, "I might be able to help if you told me."

Mavis laughed nervously unsure why her heart was pounding so heavily, "It was nothing, I guess I'm just home sick. I just dreamt of Fairy Tail and some creepy basement with a huge lacrima."

Zeref froze at the mention of a lacrima. _It seems August can project my memory of the old world through Mavis. _Zeref smirked slightly as he placed his hand on her belly again, _Are you giving your mother nightmares? _Zeref gazed up at Mavis's concerned eyes, "Perhaps the pregnancy is putting too much stress on you and its going through your dreams."

Mavis didn't miss the surprised expression Zeref let escape before he concealed his emotions once again. "Maybe." Mavis responded turning away from him, she felt some unsettlement running through her as she couldn't shake off the feeling from the dream.

Zeref narrowed his eyes at her nervousness, perhaps the old world would make itself known one way or another. Zeref gave her a small smile, "Is there anything you might want that would comfort you?"

Mavis gave him an embarrassed look, "Maybe some of that strawberry pudding from town?"

Zeref smirked slightly, "It seems food can cure anything."

Mavis gave him a small smile as he evaporates, leaving her with her thoughts. Mavis went to the kitchen to throw cold water on her face. Mavis rubbed her stomach muttering to herself, "Are you making all this commotion little one?"

She sat down, easing her sore feet up. She picked up one of the books she hadn't finished and smiled, "Maybe a little fairy tale will ease both of us…"

* * *

Mavis found herself in the basement of Fairy Tail again, her heart raced as she once again became face to face with the lacrima. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she touched the lacrima once again, there was so much emotion pouring out of the crystal. She stared into the transparent mineral, hoping to see that boy again – to understand what she was seeing. She was taken by surprise by the person within the crystal. She saw herself, entrapped within the mineral – her pale body was preserved in the bright crystal – frozen in time. Mavis stared at her other self's closed eyes, _"What happened to me?" _

Mavis heard her own voice scream throughout the eerie room, _"Please—don't do this!" _Mavis shutters as her scream echoed in agony, the crystal version of herself was thrashing in pain. Her face was frozen in a silent horrified scream, as the room shook, the crystal cracked and shattered. Mavis backed away from the shards seeing her other-self fall from the debris. Mavis put her hands over her mouth as she watched in horror as her other-self gasped in pain – reaching out towards her.

Mavis cringed as her agonizing scream pierced her ears, as her other self's body was shredded apart, blood spilled over the shards. Mavis shook her head as she saw herself shriveling in agony, skin melted off of her face. She backed away as her other-self attempted to crawl to her – desperate for her help. The bloody skeleton raised its hand towards her, desperately reaching for her. Mavis shook her head, and shuddered as the skeleton released another shriek of pain just as the ligaments were sheered off leaving her other self as a pile of bones…

Mavis screams as she woke up from her nightmare. _This is too much! _Mavis jumped out of bed, clutching at her head, still hearing her shrieks of pain. Mavis couldn't take the nightmares anymore, her eyes stared crazily around her living space. Her eyes lost their light due to the pure terror that had plagued her. _This baby is evil – it's a death omen! _Mavis clutched at her head; she couldn't get the screams out of her head. She just wanted the screams to stop!

Mavis grabbed a knife from the kitchen, her knuckles turned white due to how hard her grip was. She just wanted all the screams to stop. _Please stop! Stop! _She cried raising her hands in front of herself, positioning the knife to face her. _Stop it!_

* * *

**To be continued…**


	6. Living Nightmares

**Chapter 6 Living Nightmares**

Zeref found himself sitting by a lake, the wind whispered through the forest. He gazed up seeing the little blonde boy, shyly smiling at him. Zeref smiled warmly as he took in his son's appearance. The little boy nervously walked towards him, Zeref was pleased to finally see August unscathed compared to the nightmares that occasionally plagued his mind. Zeref raised his hand towards the boy motioning to him that everything was alright. As the boy grabbed his hand he smiled happily, Zeref frowns noticing the boy grimacing in pain as a pool of blood leaked from him.

"_Father!" _ Zeref opened his eyes, feeling pain rushing through his head. He felt something was wrong, his skin was tingling. _August! _He teleported to Mavis sensing something terrible is happening. He couldn't believe his eyes; Mavis was mutilating her stomach trying to dig into her flesh. Zeref grabbed her wrists, crunching the bones to force her to drop the knife. Zeref's eyes glowed red, "What are you doing?!" Zeref couldn't think, his horror and rage were consuming his emotions at the sight before him.

Mavis was bawling her eyes out thrashing to get out of his grasps. She was screaming hysterically with snot and tears running down her face. Zeref narrowed his eyes putting his hand on her stomach, desperate to sense life. He feared he came back to this time to only lose his son before he could be born. Zeref took a shaky breath sensing a heartbeat within the already healed skin. Zeref's red eyes fell on Mavis's crazed green ones – he felt the rage boiling down his core at the heartless woman before him. Zeref forced her off the ground, he kept his hand protectively on her stomach. Zeref scowls, his fury was reflected in his eyes, "How dare you harm my son."

Mavis cried as Zeref's power pushed her to the ceiling, "I saw my death – he's evil."

Zeref gritted his teeth, "You stupid woman. August was showing you my sins – he is gifted with our memories."

"M—memories?" Mavis gasped; her eyes became large as Zeref stared at her as she processed his words. Mavis shook her head tears in her eyes – she couldn't believe him; the dreams were too horrible… She knew Zeref had done horrible things because of the curse but she can't see him doing something so cruel intentionally.

Zeref kept her airborne, he turned away, his fury had come to the surface, the death magic was wrapped around Fairy Heart, his appearance altered. His black hair was drained from its color becoming dead white, his eyes grew more blood red as he glared at her. Behind him, magical energy surrounded him and spread across the living room like black wings.

"Yes, memories." Zeref scowls, he approached her, his hands were wrapped around with dark and light energy. Mavis watched in horror as the building began to decay, the only thing untouched from the death magic was her. Zeref clutched his head, he forced the energy at bay to prevent injury to August. Zeref chuckled seeing the same horrified face within Mavis as the old world, "You see, I murdered you in my old world – actually to better describe it, I eradicated the whole world."

Mavis froze, seeing this sneering creature before her revealing his secrets. "Why would you kill everyone?! You said you despise conflict." Mavis shook her head, memories of Zeref being kind to her shattered with that bloody stare of his that eradicated through her soul with wings that shrouded death.

Zeref tilted his head narrowing his eyes, "I gave the world a quick death. You see, in about a hundred years the Apocalyptic Dragon – Acnologia, would cause havoc. He was massacring every city and he was immune to magic. I didn't want to be the last creature alive to be Acnologia's plaything – I decided I would go back in time before Acnologia gained the properties to withstand magic. But it was you who begged me to spare your guild – to come to this time, to allow Fairy Tail to be born."

Zeref grabbed her chin glaring at her, she winced as the magic burned her skin, "I'm enraged because I agreed to come back to this unnecessary time. The only compromise I had was to give August a better life. I'm not allowing you to be his demise again."

Mavis cried as his fingers squeezed more, sheering into her cheek bones. Zeref sneers at her pained whimpers, "August grew up with hardships, without the love of his parents. I wanted to give him a life he deserved; the other world was too cruel for him. This world, I will make it worthy for him."

"Zeref – you're hurting me." Mavis cried as his fingers dig deeper into her, she was forced to stare at the sinister red eyes.

Zeref glares at her, "You think this is painful?" A flash of August's burnt body went before his eyes, he gritted his teeth snarling at her, "I watched our son die right before my eyes – his body was charred, blistered, and beaten. Can you imagine the pain I am feeling to see my son's mother trying to murder him in the womb?!" Zeref narrowed his eyes at the knife, "If you really wanted him out of your body so badly –."

Mavis screamed as Zeref slit underneath her swollen belly. Zeref didn't even flinch as blood spilled over his body as he surgically cut through her. He had studied anatomy for his resurrection experiments, he knew the vital areas. He ravished in the pain he was inflicting on Mavis as she thrashed helplessly within his grasp. He couldn't risk having her attempt to kill August again, he estimated August had developed enough to be safely removed from his prison. Mavis's screams became silent as she dangled unconsciously.

Zeref wrapped his tunic around the small figure within his hands. Zeref's red eyes scan the infant, waiting for him to wail. The seconds seem like years until a strong cry escaped from the baby's lips. Zeref smirked slightly falling back onto the floor. Zeref's magic let go of Mavis making her body fall to the floor with a liquidly thud. Zeref allowed his magic to shimmer down until he bore his usual form, the white hair faded to black and the light and dark energy was absorbed within him once more.

The world was silent, blood painted the floor and decayed walls. Zeref ignored his surrounding, his only focus was on this pure life within his cursed arms. Zeref's body was covered in red, but he took no notice, he gently brushed the blood off August. His hand carefully stroked the baby's head and he smiled. Zeref's mind was able to obtain an old melody he had once heard, and he hummed the tone. He cradled the light within his arms, momentarily forgetting the darkness that surrounded him and for once in his life he felt a calming peace.

* * *

Mavis came back to her senses, she felt coldness on her wrists and ankles. Her body ached; she heard a slight jingle as she attempted to move her limbs. Her attempts to open her eyes created a sheering headache, once she passed through the pain, her eyes focused. Her head fell, noticing her limbs were shackled to the wall. Her eyes darted around herself noticing she was in a dark cellar; the only light came from fire lacrimas on the opposite wall. Mavis panicked thrashing within the chains – the clinging ringed in her ears, deafening her. Mavis screamed for help, hoping there was a soul to hear her.

"No one will help you." Red eyes sneered at her.

"Let me go!" Mavis screamed. Mavis cringed by the empty red eyes that once seemed to hold a kind dark brown. It pained her that she left her friends behind and cursed herself to be naïve enough to believe there would be anything good within this man.

Zeref materialized in front of her, putting a hand around her throat, "You haven't earned my mercy."

"Why keep me?! Kill me!" Mavis cried, thrashing in her chains. She wanted to die! She hated herself, she hated this creature that she had become – a creature that murders people… a creature that was willing to kill a baby in fear for her own demise.

Zeref smirked at her, "I was able to kill you once… However, my love for you turned into hatred and alas my curse can't kill you anymore."

Mavis's eyes widen, "The woman you killed with your curse –."

Zeref's eyes gleamed red, "Yes, she was you. I was hoping to have a better future with you for August's sake, but it seems you are too irrational in your state of mind…" _It's a shame that Invel isn't born yet, his talents would be beneficial…perhaps his relatives have similar talents…_

"Please Zeref! I won't hurt him!" Mavis gasped as his grip tightened. A part of her didn't want to hurt her child, but she couldn't shake this dark dread that filled her every time her mind thought of her baby. Her eyes widen at the jumble of thoughts that ran through her mind – was she falling victim to the Curse of Contradiction?

"No, you will not." Zeref narrowed his eyes. Zeref let his hand fall, giving her a chance to breathe, "I promised you once I will have you by my side with August. It seems like you need some time to rehabilitate yourself."

Mavis sucked in the musty air until her lungs were burning. Mavis rattled the chains, "Please don't keep me here!"

Zeref scowled at her, "You need to realize what you have done. You need to think rational again. Starved and deprived can-do wonders with the mind…" Zeref vanished out of her cell, leaving a whisper of Mavis's screams behind in his wake.

* * *

Zeref smirked slightly relishing in the tortured screams that were drowned out by the steal doors. He was pleased to know Mavis would endure what he had with the curse, to fall victim to one's own mind. It had enraged him when his old-world Mavis laid her hypercritical gaze on him beyond the grave every time his mind was overrun by fleeing thoughts and emotions. At least now she will understand his struggles, she will not dare view him as a villain because she is just as horrible as him.

Zeref walked the halls of his castle, nodding slightly as people worriedly pass by him to ensure their own safety from his curse. He chuckled at that; his curse hadn't inflicted any tragedies since he had traveled back to this time – plus his emotions only had gotten out of control whenever Mavis was on the mind.

Zeref narrowed his eyes _I won't allow her to control my curse. August's wellbeing is my priority. _Zeref walked into his room, smirking slightly at the cradle the servants had crafted. His hand brushed the edge of the cradle, August mumbled in his sleep feeling the presence of his father. Zeref's eyes admired the child and his eyes gleamed slightly at the future. _Once you grow strong, we will make this world ours. You deserve everything that this world would have to offer._

Zeref frowns, noticing August's sleepy eyes gazing at him – he was not fooled by the hint of wisdom behind that young gaze. Zeref smirked slightly, "You shouldn't be dwelling on the past anymore – there isn't happiness there."

August's tiny eyes closed again and Zeref whispered, "Don't worry, I won't let anymore harm come to you. No need to dwell on our failures, because in this world you will have me by your side. In this world you will have the f—family that you had desired…" Zeref turned away feeling tears stinging his eyes as he let the words sink in. A family… a family that he had also desired. He knew how much August must have craved the love of his parents – for he had risked his life and died for the knowledge to know if it had existed. Zeref only hoped that August knew now that he actually did care for him, and he made all of this possible just for him to have a better life… Zeref patted his son's forehead, _No more worries little one, everything will be different now…_

* * *

**Looking onward to the future… **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the gore, torture, and the feels. August is an interesting character to write, his ability to obtain memories from the past can really cause some issues ****. I would love to hear what you guys would like to see in the next chapter. I'm thinking of a little time jump, August being a toddler… things can get interesting with Mavis being in chains and Zeref on the mind set of having a perfect world for his son. If there is anything you would love to see drop your comment below in the review section! **

**Plus, a huge thank you to my awesome reviewers ****Guest8383839**** and ****vampirehime92! **

**Guest8383839: ****The whole dream sequence was one of my favorite parts to write, and I'm excited that you enjoyed it too. I'm thinking on adding some more in upcoming chapters. The horror aspect with the dreams really emphasize the psychological and physical horror Zeref had caused. **

**Vampirehime92:**** After thinking about it I just had to do a sequel and I'm glad you suggested I do one back on the Corpse Flower story. The horror genre to Zervis is scarce and always thought it would be interesting to write. Zeref was really impatient… plus I time jumped a few times last chapter to speed up the anticlimactic parts of the early pregnancy. **

** I'm expecting to upload a chapter every weekend. ****Thank you all for reading! **


	7. Past Demons

**Chapter 7 Past Demons**

Zeref stood on the balcony, staring out to his great empire. He had to admit reliving the same era did give him an advantage over the mere humans that lived in his domain. He remembered from his last mistakes in conquering the different guilds that each guild had a certain condition to agree before they joined the ranks of the Alvarez Imperial Army. Zeref decided that this time he would take a more merciful approach in controlling the guilds. In the past he had let his curse consume parts of the different guilds to make the guild masters to succumb to his demands to make alliances with rival guilds. With this different approach, Zeref was pleased he had obtained more guilds in his branches than ever before. He was able to expand his country and reestablish branches of guilds that will one day consist of many of his fine commanders and generals.

Zeref's eyes shifted to the glass door opening, he smirked slightly seeing August trot into his view. Zeref turned to fully face the toddler, August was around the same age now when Zeref met him in the old world. Zeref could tell the boy had a much more sociable demeanor in this life then the other – maybe having a home and never knowing loneliness truly brightens a child.

Zeref frowns a little seeing August stop a good ten feet from him, Zeref noticed the spacing and it concerned him that August still had memories of the old world influencing his instincts. Zeref sighed, "August, remember what I told you? Don't let those false memories influence your present."

August shook his head stubbornly, "They are real to me… there are happy memories in there…" August fell quiet seeing Zeref narrow his eyes. August gazed down at the smooth floor to avoid Zeref's calculating eyes. August didn't want to tell his father of the memories that he treasured the most…The memories where his father would genuinely smile at his mother by her beauty and by the light magic she created which allowed him to feel like he was surrounded by life even though the animals were just illusions. August had different memories within him of similar experiences of his treasured memories, but somehow those memories were altered with negative emotion of disgust and hatred. August mentally forced himself to separate the memories by emotion to just give his life a little order.

Zeref scowled at him, "There aren't any happy memories. I do not want you to dwell on the past… it would just make your present and future go by you in a blink of an eye. Trust me, dwelling on the past does not settle your mind." Zeref felt like he had this conversation a thousand times since August learned how to talk. For some odd reason he noticed August would always have this longing faraway gaze whenever he was alone with his thoughts. It baffled Zeref that the child would even _want_ to investigate those memories – there was nothing good there. There was only death and despair within those old-world memories and none of those memories are true anymore…this world was the one true world and there was no point in dwelling on ghosts.

August frowns, "There are happy memories! Happy memories with you and mom!"

Zeref gritted his teeth, he felt the rush of anger at the mention of Mavis, "Listen to me well boy. There were only a few moments with her in your feeble little mind that could possibly be seen as _'happy.' _Mark my words, look deeper in those memories, than you would truly see the lies those memories are giving you."

August stared at him; tears streamed down his face – he won't let his father's words ruin his image of those memories. Zeref noticed the tears and he gave August an apologetic glance and raised his hand towards him, "August –."

"No!" August yelled, turning away and running back into the castle.

Zeref stared at the empty space around him, he sighed clutching his head at the sheering thoughts that screamed at him. His eyes unfocused, falling back onto memories… He reasoned to himself he was opening that forbidden gate just to try to understand his son's obsessions of these memories…

Zeref remembered when he first laid eyes on her – she had a smile that could melt the snow of the coldest winters. She was so optimistic and it would rub off of everyone, and she would always try to make someone feel better even though she felt dead inside herself… He remembered her kind gesture in allowing him to have some satisfactory of being surrounded by beautiful creatures, even though they were illusions it still brought him a sense of peace and comfort.

Zeref gripped the railing as his thoughts darkened. He remembered how she ran from him crying as he opened her eyes of her lack of appreciation of life – years later he found her dirty with blank eyes that lost all of its lightness. He remembered how she comforted him as his mind scrabbled his thoughts of the future reunion with his brother – the lie of always being together once their lips touched. Zeref shook his head as the painful memories kept pouring in… The contradicting emotions that attacked him when he held her corpse – how his body moved over her, defiling her purity and his mind screamed at him with horror and pain, but yet it thrilled in anger and retribution. He had wallowed in sorrow, walking alone for another century, but occasionally there was her ghost presence, once was comforting then turned mocking as if she wanted to throw her death in his face and hover over him with intent to monitor him.

He narrowed his eyes as the memory of the final war of the old world came to the surface. How Mavis came back from the dead with the power he desperately needed to return to the life he was always meant to have. She had used August as a bargaining chip, to make him feel conflicted on resetting the world. She had put August on his death bed – he was never supposed to die that way. She was so intent on convincing him she knew how to cure him from immortality – lying to him and herself that she somehow grew affections for him even with the knowledge of the crude and unforgivable things he had done to her.

Zeref's grip crumbled the stone railing as he closed that gate as the screams of the ghost world erupted in his ears. _Damn it. _Zeref narrowed his eyes at the dust within his hands and he brushed it on his robes. _She isn't the same person anymore. _Zeref told himself knowing that this Mavis was darker. This Mavis was pushed to kill for revenge, and she did not regard her son as highly as Zeref did. Zeref shook his head remembering how this Mavis plunged a knife into her swollen belly attempting to be rid of her unborn child because she couldn't stomach the horrors of the old world. _I can't let August get to me…he would have to learn on his own that not everything looks the way it seems to be._

* * *

_Why did he do this to me…? What did I do to deserve this? _Blank green eyes stared at the nothingness of the cell, the only changes were the magical flicker of the fire lacrima that sometimes brought some entertainment. The memory of pale hands thrusting down a knife came back to the prisoner on the wall. _Oh, that's right… I tried to kill my baby._ The chains groaned as she shifted to another side, as she stared at the flames an image of a melted skeleton came before her. Her frightened cries echoed off the walls seeing the poor creature reaching out to her once again. _Why? What are you trying to tell me?_

"_He killed us." _Mavis held her breath seeing the skeleton reverting back to an image of herself. Half of her other's face was still decayed. Mavis banged the chains against the wall as she tried to pull away as the zombified other-self grabbed her cheeks in between its hand. Mavis shuddered as she stared at one of her green eyes while the other eye was a dead white. _"You need to know everything he did to us! The boy – the boy knows!" _

Mavis cringes seeing the ligaments stretch from her jaw bones, black spoiled blood oozed from the spaces. Mavis shuttered, "August?"

The corpse smiled at her, the ligaments stretched fuller, a few ripped from lack of use making a horrifying gaping grin. _"Yes, he will know. He knows everything, you would have to persuade him to show you." _The corpse disappeared, Mavis was sweating in terror, she didn't know if her mind was using her illusion magic against her. It terrified her that she didn't have anymore control in her life. Mavis stared back at the flames once more. _Did you ever love me Zeref? _Mavis's eyes glazed over making the flames become blurry… _Yes, he must have loved me once… he said so himself his loved killed me… But what changed him to not love me in this time? Why can't he love me like he did to that other me… I just wanted to be loved…_

* * *

August was able to hide his tears when he came across Yajeel, one of the few children around his age that frequently came in the castle. The tan boy always like to spend time with August, and he appreciated having the company. August felt in the back of his mind that he and Yajeel will be important to the empire one day.

August walked down the corridors, the palace guards were laid back, untouched by experience for there was no one that was ignorant to go against the Emperor. August causally waved at the chatting guards and they nod their greeting. The people within the castle were used to seeing the little toddler walking the corridors unsupervised. The Emperor rarely was seen throughout the castle, when he would stroll through the establishment, he would give a small smile that didn't match his indifferent gaze. The staff knew of his great power, and they were told of his situation – they couldn't blame their Majesty for his lack of interaction. He was a fair ruler, and he treated his people nicely and whenever he did come across his staff, he would always make an effort to smile and acknowledge each one. Although their great emperor couldn't express as much emotion as a normal human being, the staff was gifted with a bubbly and talkative toddler that balanced out what his father was lacking.

August would play in every section of the castle, and the staff was pleased that the boy seemed to make it his goal to visit during their duties. August huffed, feeling his father's words stinging him, but he didn't want to cry. August had a faint memory of a saying of crying wouldn't allow him to see a fairy. He wasn't sure where the memory came from and he was curious of what these woodland creatures would look like. Sometimes when Yajeel was with him they would search the gardens for one. August smiled slightly, _maybe looking for a fairy will make me feel better. _Sometimes when his father was in one of his moods August would think that maybe if he caught a fairy and showed his father the fairy would grant Zeref relief from whatever was ailing him.

August set out to the courtyard determined to find a fairy. Some occasions August could feel magic pulling at him, wanting to direct him deeper into the cellars but he feared that place… there was this haunting aura that made his skin have goosebumps. He didn't like that place, something twisted was down there and he was terrified of the feeling. He pushed himself outside to where the sun shined down on his pale skin, the garden was blossoming in spring. August smiled warmly at the colorful world – surely a fairy would be dancing in the flowering garden. The cherry blossom trees were adored with beautiful shades of reds and pinks, making the garden below in a pinkish hue as the sun shined through the peddles.

_Oh, please oh please let there be a fairy! _August begged. How couldn't there be, with the garden looking so stunning as it did? A fairy could brighten his mood and he really wanted to make his father happy like in his favorite memory. August held onto that image of Zeref having a huge smile that reached his eyes. August had seen Zeref smile before, but not like that because there seemed to always be something within his eyes that couldn't be let go. There was something painful behind that gaze that couldn't allow him to fully give a true smile, but August noticed his father gave him a fuller smile then one of his small ones he usually had on for the staff within the castle. But it wasn't enough, August was determined to see that smile that he saw in his dreams and he hoped a fairy can grant that.

August crawled through the brush, determined to find anything within the flowering plants that could resemble a hidden city of the fairies. August mumbled to himself as he tugged at his clothing that got caught in the branches. He found a little opening through the apricot trees, he smiled at the beauty of the sun shining through the dark and pale pink flowers. August sat on the cool grass staring up at the different flowering trees that seemed to harmonize and blend their branches together.

A twinkle caught his eyes, he stared up at the branches in astonishment. A gold dust glistened in between the pink peddles he climbed the tree to get a better look. He cautiously moved closer, worried he would frighten the creature. He slowly separated the branches and took in the sight of a girl with wings. His smile grew as she turned and gazed at him, her eyes were green with brown wavy hair.

"Wow you do exist…" August breathed, still unable to comprehend what he was seeing. The fairy fluttered closer to him; he frowns seeing her face more closely he had an odd feeling he had seen her before. The fairy smiled at him and fluttered down to the floor. August gasped, "W—wait! Don't run away!"

August stumbled with his footing as he slid down the tree to catch up with the fleeing fairy. He ran through the bushes scrapping his skin as he moved quickly through the thorns and branches. August followed the fairy, "Please don't go! I want to ask if you can help my father." He sighs in relief seeing the fairy slow down. He ran a hand through his blonde hair nervously noticing he had grabbed the fairy's attention. August gazed down at his feet, "He's the emperor here…I noticed he isn't really happy, and I want to know if fairies can make people happy?" August sneaked a peek at the fairy seeing a bigger smile on her face. Her twinkling light seemed to become brighter when he asked. The girl beckoned him with her hand and flew towards the castle.

August beams, "Hey! Wait up!" His little legs ran after the fluttering gold as the gold light raced through the corridors. August halted, catching his breath. He gazed up noticing they were going to the lower levels of the castle, "Miss Fairy where are you going? My father's quarters are on the upper levels…"

His only answer was a small twinkle as she went further down. August followed her nervously feeling that eerie haunting aura once more as he neared the cellars. August stopped dead in his tracks feeling the pull of that force that would always try to beckon him down to these levels. August hugged himself shaking his head, "Miss Fairy I don't want to go down there. I don't want to." August stepped back further; he felt the hairs on his skin stand up as a chilling aura wrapped around him. August stuttered noticing the fairy vanished through steel doors leaving him alone in the dark with only flame lacrimas that illuminate the hall. "M—miss Fairy can we please go now… I'm scared." He was met with only silence; August felt his body was stuck in place – too terrified to move. He could have sworn he saw the steel doors move and golden blonde hair run past the door. August shook his head feeling tears running down his face, _I don't want to be here. Please… _

"Master August? What are you doing down here?" A voice asked behind him, August took a shaky turn seeing one of his father's wizard guards. August let his tears fully flow as he cried seeing the familiar face.

The green haired woman frowns in concern as the toddler motioned for her to pick him up. August held onto her chest as he bawls, the woman patted his back as she turned back to the staircase, "Come now little one, I'm sure your father is worried on your whereabouts." She glanced back over her shoulder sensing a magical presence, but she was only met with a dark hallway.

* * *

**Poor little August, he only wanted to make his father happy and stumbled upon a little scary secret.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to come. Let me know what you would love to see happen in the upcoming chapters! I love to hear feedback!**

**As always thank you to everyone who favorite, follow, and review! Especially a huge thanks to ****vampirehime92 ****and ****Guest8383839 ****you guys are my top reviewers and I always love hearing back from you two. **

**vampirehime92 ****I hoped you enjoy the time jump to a toddler August! He's such a cutie and I enjoy writing him **** Zeref is keeping Mavis on lock and key until he believes she is 'well enough' to be anywhere near August. Deep down Zeref believes having Mavis by his side may benefit August's growth.**

**Guest8383839 ****The dream sequences are one of my favorite things to write, there's many creative things that can be done in a dream **** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there was some more psychological depth on Mavis that will still be address later on. Things will get more interesting especially with little August being in the middle of it!**

**Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below and what you like to see in upcoming chapters!**


	8. The Dark Fae

**Chapter 8 The Dark Fae**

Zeref walked back and forth in his quarters nervously, the conversation he had with August kept resurfacing in his mind and his son's tearful eyes guilted him severely. Now that he thought of it, some of his words could had come across harsh for a toddler… But he wanted to prepare his son for reality, and Zeref was unsure how his son's memories of the old world are processed through his mind. At times August would give Zeref a wise look as if he knew all of Zeref's secrets and sometimes Zeref was gifted with an ignorant bubbly toddler. Perhaps the memories come and goes, which pleased him, he was worried August would always be burdened with memories of a world that wasn't worthy for him.

The creak of the door drew Zeref's attention, breaking his train of thought. His dark gaze fell on the green haired woman as she stepped in with the toddler in her arms. Zeref frowns seeing his son still crying, he didn't realize his words would hit the boy so hard.

The woman bows, "Your Majesty, I found little Master August down near the cellars…it seems something spooked him, I couldn't blame him, that place has an eerie aura."

Zeref's blood ran cold, his eyes fell on August noticing that it wasn't tears of sadness, but tears of fear. August stretched his arms towards Zeref, and he obligated with wrapping his arms around the child. Zeref gave the woman a shaky nod, "I am very grateful you were able to find him before he got himself hurt."

The woman gave him an awkward smile, she wasn't expecting a gracious thank you, "It's my pleasure sire. And you are right, there are probably left-over devices down there a child shouldn't be messing with."

Zeref nods gazing down at the secured child feeling him shake, "Yes…I may have to clear the lower levels from potential hazards…"

The guard ran a hand through her green hair, "If that is all sir…"

Zeref glanced up at her slightly, "Oh yes, you may go. Thank you for finding him." The guard nodded leaving the room swiftly, she knew something struck a nerve through the emperor, she saw it pass through his eyes – and she didn't want to get involved.

Zeref peered down at the sobbing boy in his arms and he smoothly rubbed the child's back to calm him. August sniffled as Zeref sat them both down on his bed, the boy peered up at him noticing how silent he was. Zeref saw the worried glance and he didn't want to push for answers – his mind was clawing at him to demand to know why the boy was down there. He bit his tongue forcing himself to not make matters worse, August was already upset – frightened even, and Zeref didn't want to add onto it. _I shouldn't ask him – he will tell me… _

August wiped his tears away, he could sense the struggle within his father, seeing the way he nervously peers away and clutched August firmly to his chest. August mumbles, "I'm sorry I couldn't catch you a fairy…"

Zeref's eyes snapped to August's face. August nervously glanced away seeing the surprised and paling face. Zeref clutched his jaw and calmly asked, "What did you say?"

August shrunk slightly noticing the firm tone in his voice, "A fairy… I wanted to catch her so she can grant me a wish to make you happy… But she flew to the lower levels and I got too scared. I'm sorry I couldn't get her."

Zeref stared at the boy, he was baffled by what he had said. Zeref narrowed his eyes, _Is Mavis trying to reach out to him? _Zeref rubbed August's back, he shouldn't get mad at August – but he shouldn't have been so gullible to believe in nonsense like fairies either. "I don't want you going down there."

August gazed up at him in surprise, "But the fairy led me there. I will be braver next time so she can make you happy –."

"No August." Zeref firmly responded. His gaze hardened at the thought of Mavis trying to corrupt August's mind with nonsense fairy tales of fairies granting wishes. Zeref glanced back at August noticing the broken expression on his face. Zeref softened his expression adding, "Don't be silly, a fairy wouldn't make me happy… You are the only thing in this world that brings light into my life. That's the only thing I need." Zeref smiled down at him ruffling his blonde hair to make it stand in crazy angles.

August grins at him and giggled, "Really?!"

Zeref smirked, "Of course." August beamed at him as he stood on Zeref's thighs and reached to mess with his father's hair. Zeref smiled at the playfulness, but his mind was still unsettled by Mavis's attempts to draw August towards her. He was uncertain on her motives and he needed to ensure that August would stay away from the cellars.

After a few moments of giggles and hair pulling, Zeref's hair was a disaster as was August's. Zeref leaned back on the bed frame fiddling with a strand of his son's hair and he came up with an idea. Zeref gave a sideways glance at the dozy toddler, "How about I tell you a story."

August's sleepy eyes seem to gain energy by the words. Zeref never told him a bedtime story, Zeref left the stories for the nanny to tell. Zeref shifted August in his arms allowing his son to sleep on him as Zeref ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

Zeref narrowed his eyes in thought, "This is a story about a dark fairy."

August shifted in Zeref's arms, Zeref leaned forward holding his son's back as August sat to gaze up at him with wide excited eyes. Zeref smirked slightly at the expression, it reminded him of Natsu when he was a child. "Long ago, in a mystic forest there lived the fairies – their wings glittered with magic and they were beautiful. On a night of a full moon one adventurous young fairy wanted to venture into the human world… She wanted to learn the ways to use human magic, for she wanted to get stronger. That night she stumbled upon a wizard, she was in awed by his magic and she convinced him to teach her." Zeref ran his fingers through August's hair sensing the boy was getting tired once more. Zeref peered at the door and he manifested an illusion of himself that crept out of the bedroom, Zeref's eyes glowed red slightly as he turned his eyes back to the sleepy-eyed toddler.

Zeref continued the story, "You see, the wizard was falling in love with the beautiful fairy for she seemed so light and graceful. However, the more he taught her the more she craved." Zeref felt his illusion walk down to the cellars, his blood boiled at the thought of Mavis trying to get her hands on his son. Zeref ran his hand through his son's hair as he watched August fight the urge from falling asleep. Zeref smirked deciding to make the story shorter, "The once light fairy, became so consumed for power her heart became black, and she disregarded the wizard, for he taught her everything he knew – breaking his heart and condemning him to a life of sorrow. The corrupted fairy was banished to the human world, for her power was more human than fairy. To this day the dark fairy dwells in the shadows looking for another light soul to consume…" August heard his father's warning within the story and he sleepily nods as he curled into his father's chest falling soundlessly into sleep.

Zeref frowns closing his eyes as he focused on his illusional self into the cellars…

* * *

Zeref opened the steel door to the cellars, the groaning of the door on the stone echoed throughout the dark corridor. His eyes scan the empty cellars walking down towards the end of the hall where the flame lacrimas illuminate part of the eerie atmosphere. Zeref narrowed his eyes sensing a build-up of magical power that influenced his surroundings.

"_Murderer!" _A shrilling shriek echoed in the darkness, Zeref turned swiftly to his left he was hit to the floor, claws held him down. Zeref stared up at the creature on top of him, he sneered seeing the look of hatred and pain within its green and dead white eyes. He took in the image before him, Mavis was partly decayed, he could sense the magical energy within her, and he realized it was one of the most powerful illusions he had seen from Mavis. Zeref narrowed his eyes wondering what could have caused Mavis to manifest this lively image.

The corpse stared at him seeing the sneer upon Zeref's face, _"Why do this to me?! You promised a better future!"_

Zeref's eyes widen by its words… _It can't be… _Zeref chuckled staring deeply into those eyes, "Oh my dear Mavis, look what had become of you!" Zeref mockingly smiled at the corpse – he was pleased that his old Mavis could see what he had done to her.

The corpse screeched at him firmly digging her sharp bony fingers into his flesh. Zeref sneered at her seeing the rage in those eyes, "I did give you a better future. You were practically begging me to pleasure you. You enjoyed it, I made you happy – things only got this drastic once you tried to murder our son."

The corpse cringed at his words, she shook her head not wanting the images to form in her mind. Zeref smirked slightly, "I always wondered what would make this Mavis so bold to try to take August from me, now it all makes sense. I'm curious, what would make you manifest? The old world was destroyed, there shouldn't be any trace…" Zeref's words trailed off as he came to realization to what had created a disturbance in this world.

The corpse smiled seeing Zeref's expression losing its smugness, _"It seems August has more potential then you realized. He could make me whole again; I won't let you corrupt me any further."_

Zeref grabbed the neck of the corpse, she gasped at the power within it. Zeref stood up prying the claws from him, his eyes grew blood red, "You truly think I have no power against you? This is my domain. I created this world; August is unsure of what the memories he has, and I will protect him from any knowledge of the world you had given me your blessing to destroy. You are unwelcomed here; this Mavis is easily persuadable now please stop meddling in this world's business." Zeref squeezed her neck further, gold dust flaked off the illusion. Zeref's eyes grew more red, "You know I always dreamt of you seeing what I had done to you. The power I have over your life, if you are so persistent to stay, I will have better lock and key on you as I do Zera inside me." Zeref crunched the illusion, shattering her in pieces and absorbed her within him. Zeref felt the rush of emotions and memories running through him as the gold dust evaporated within his skin.

Zeref's eyes scan his surroundings noticing the illusion of the room faded. Mavis was slouched with the chains that held her forward. Her skin was a dead white and sickly looking, her veins and arteries could clearly be mapped out under her pale skin. Zeref narrowed his eyes walking towards the woman, she was crying, terror was in her eyes.

Mavis glanced up seeing him as if for the first time, "Zeref!" She gave him a small desperate smile.

Zeref took in her expression, there was no hate within her. Zeref narrowed his eyes, "Tell me, were you using your illusions to draw August down here to you?"

Mavis's eyes widen, "I didn't want to – the skeleton… she wants August to show me the world."

Zeref narrowed his eyes further, he caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch. Zeref tilted his head, "What do you want?"

Mavis's eyes widen, she glanced at him desperately, "I—I want you to love me. You loved me once."

Zeref smirked at her desperation, he knew this Mavis couldn't go against him. Maybe it was his old-world Mavis pulling the strings to get August in her clutches. Zeref pulled Mavis off the wall, the chains disappeared from her. Zeref's red eyes searched her as he held her down, "You want nothing from August?"

Mavis struggled under him, "N—no, I only want you."

Zeref narrowed his eyes, she was so desperate to try to appease him. He liked the change of controlling her, maybe it really was the manifest of the old world that influenced Mavis to act against him. Zeref smirked at her, kissing her fully on the mouth – she moaned at the interaction. Zeref's eyes gleamed at her, maybe he can give August that future of having Mavis and him together to raise him. Perhaps it was possible…

Zeref opened his eyes, he put less focus on the acts his illusional self was doing to Mavis. Zeref's eyes narrowed in thought as he stared at his son soundlessly sleeping at Zeref's side. He couldn't shake the feeling of being disturbed of how powerful August's memories can manifest itself into living things. Zeref frowns, _No, if that were true there would be many more manifest memories walking about. _Zeref narrowed his eyes remembering Mavis thrusting a knife into her belly, she was horrified by the memories August was able to transfer to her. _Maybe when he was in her womb a part of the old-world Mavis latched onto this Mavis…_

Zeref's attention fell back on the moans, how he easily could keep Mavis at bay especially if the old memories disappeared from her. Zeref was brought back to focus on his body noticing he must have moved to wake August. August rubbed his eyes, "Father?"

Zeref smirked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry to wake you, I have many things on my mind and forgot you were sleeping."

August scooted closer to him, Zeref wrapped his arm around him. August mumbles, "I hope you feel better."

Zeref frowns in confusion, "Why do you insist I don't feel well if I have things on my mind?"

August shrugs and he yawns, "You always… have an upset look in your eyes when you have things on your mind."

Zeref peers down at the toddler seeing him already falling back to sleep. He gazed towards the intimate reunion in the cellar, he was curious if he would need to risk opening that door to allow Mavis to be in August's life. Zeref felt himself finish off Mavis and saw the blissfulness within her expression. He could tell Mavis was so pleased to have him showing some affection to her. However, Zeref narrowed his eyes by the way her eyes seem to look broken, as if she was not fully there. No, he had raised August perfectly fine without her. Mavis didn't need to be involved in his life; his son is perfectly fine without a mother. He feared he must have broken her to no repair with the years of neglect and she must be in no state in mind to care for a child.

* * *

August finished his studies early and he roamed the castle in his usual routine. He would visit each servant quarters and learn about their duties and socialize. August left the kitchen happily with a handful of cookies he obtained from the cooking staff. He hummed a tone as he stuffed a cookie in his face. He smiled as he chewed the sugary desserts, he hopped up the stairs, but he heard a girly giggle from below. August frowns, gazing in between the steps trying to find the girl, his eyes widen as blonde hair ran past his view and the sound of giggling came from the floor below.

August smiled, he always hoped there would be more children with new staff. August jumped downstairs trying to find the girl, "Hello?" He whips around as the giggle came from behind him. He smiled seeing the blonde girl hiding next to a bookcase, her green eyes gazed at him warmly.

August blushed, running a hand through his blonde locks, "Hi, I'm August –."

She beams at him, "Let's find the fairy!"

August frowns as the girl fully came out from the bookshelf, the girl was around his age and somehow, she seemed familiar to him. He wondered if he saw her before in the castle, before he asked, she grabbed onto his wrist pulling him with her. August fumbles slightly at her speed, it shocked him by how fast she was without any shoes.

August pulled at his arm to make her let go of him, "I don't want to look for fairies."

The girl peers at him confused, "Why not?"

August frowns as he held his wrist to his chest and massage it, "Because the last time I found a fairy she was a dark one."

The little girl tilted her head, and giggled, "Don't be silly, she's really nice. She's a queen of the fairies, and she needs our help."

The girl reached out for him again August stepped away, "Stop that. I don't want to go."

She frowns at him, "Why don't you want to help her? She's imprisoned by the evil wizard."

August shook his head, "Stop lying I'm not going down there. I had felt a bad presence there, maybe she's the evil one and the wizard is the one protecting everyone from her." August remembered Zeref's story, maybe there was some history behind it and this fairy was the reason for his father's heartbreak.

The little girl scowled at him, "He's lying to you. Evil wizards lie."

August glared at her, "You don't know him. He is a great ruler and people love him."

The girl turned on her heel walking towards the stairs to the cellar, "Then why are you too scared to see if I am lying?"

August's eyes widen at her taunt, "I'm not scared. I just don't want to."

The girl shrugs, "Fine scaredy-cat." She went down the stairs leaving him conflicted.

August frowns and glanced nervously at the staircase then up towards the upper floors knowing his father would be so angry if he found out. August narrowed his eyes _I will prove to her that she is wrong about my father. _August gulped as he took a step down.

* * *

_Oh Zeref, you think I'm so ignorant of the torture you put me through… _Her green eyes smiled as the little boy nervously followed the little girl. She could sense the magical energy as August nears. Mavis smiles, _Don't worry my love, I will uncover our secrets from this other world. I will find a way to make us both happy…_

* * *

**There you have it, things are about to get interesting **** I would really appreciate suggestions on what you guys think should happen in future chapters so I can implement your ideas to the story. So please review!**

**Author notes to fans – **

**cxmgamingKR2****: Thank you for reviewing and following! To clarify better from the last chapter "Past Demons" the fairy illusion was hinting as if it were Zera rather than a younger Mavis, for the fairy was described with brown hair and green eyes. However, in this chapter there was a younger version of Mavis so you were half right, no worries. **** Chapter 7 really look more into Zeref's ideal about Mavis, and I hope this chapter shows more on what he wants with her. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter with more interactions between Zeref and Mavis!**

**vampirehime92****: ****Mavis really has gone through a lot, and sometimes a girl can just reach to her tipping point… Toddler August is just a cutie but he always finds a way to get into trouble! **


	9. Child's Play

**Chapter 9 Child's Play**

August felt a surge of dark eerie aura reach for him as he once again ventures near the cellar. The air grew much colder with every downwards step. August felt his hair raise and his body shake as he came in view of the steel doors. He bit the inside of his cheek forcing himself to keep moving. He felt dread wash over him as he neared the giggling girl, she looked off, she was _too _happy to be in a dark place like this. August forced himself to not show any emotion – but the atmosphere made it difficult and his face paled with unshed tears as the door creaked open.

The girl ran through the door into the darkness, "Come on slow poke!"

August stared at the darkness beyond the doors, in the distance there was a faint flicker of orange. August couldn't move his feet any further, as if his instincts were controlling his body to not move over the threshold of the doors. August shook his head; he couldn't do it – he couldn't uphold his father's honor. He felt conflicted, a part of him was relieved he couldn't go into the cellars, but another part of him was upset with himself for not being brave enough to tell the girl she was wrong about his father.

August sighs in relief, giving into his instincts to turn back. August figured it would be better to not upset his father. The little boy turned away from the cellars, he gasped feeling hands grabbing his shirt and he was pulled into the darkness, he let out a scream just as the steel doors slammed behind him.

* * *

Zeref narrowed his eyes sensing a build up of magical energy within him, he clutched his head feeling emotions breaking through. He felt rage, sorrow, and horror consuming him – he felt Fairy Heart flare underneath his skin as if it was fighting off an invasion. Zeref glared at the mirror seeing the corpse sneering at him, _"Getting rid of me won't be as easy."_

Zeref glares at the illusion, "You couldn't bare leaving my side – you are so persistent to govern me."

The corpse sneered more, _"Oh no, I just want to see the look on your face when your perfect image of a world comes crumbling down." _

Zeref scowls at the mirror, "I wondered what made you so vile. You told me to come back to this time, I allowed Fairy Tail to be born – like I promised. Are you really that mad for imprisoning you for the attempt to murder our son? You are the one that couldn't uphold promises! Preparation for Acnologia for your guild is a gamble with the lot of those halfwits – I can't promise if any of my teaching would even be passed down the generations. I would have better luck teaching the guilds in my country the magic to deal with that beast. And I do not need to add the lack of knowledge to uplift the curse."

The corpse leaned towards Zeref's ear in the mirror and whispered, _"Are you sure about that?" _Zeref shuddered feeling the suffocating magic surrounding him as it had done the day, he and Mavis conceived August in this world.

Zeref growls pushing through the magic, his eyes gleamed red as he grabbed the reflection around its throat, "You will not be my cure. You couldn't kill me before, and you certainly won't be able to in this world."

The corpse's figure began to crumble, a whisper mocked at him, _"How ironic you once would do anything to die, but now you want to live…" _

Zeref's eyes gleamed at the realization, yes, he wanted to die… but he didn't want to at the moment because of a little toddler came to mind. Zeref smirked slightly, perhaps that was the biggest contradiction and he didn't seem to mind it. Zeref frowns sensing the castle was too quiet, _I wonder where he wondered off to… _Zeref gazed at the clock noticing it was close to supper time, _I might as well find him before he ruins his appetite._

* * *

August's throat was raw from the screams as he tried to pull against the force, his legs gave out as he was dragged on the ground of the remainder of the long cellar pathway. August bawled as his attempts to break free were useless. _Dad! Help me! _August's clothes became matted and dirty as the being dragged him closer to the end of the cellars. August was too scared to see his kidnapper, he bawled as the drags seized with him being dropped before a sole prisoner.

August clutched his fists to his eyes, trying to hide his fearful tears. "August, honey you do not need to be scared of little old me." A friendly voice soothed him; he felt a cold hand caressing his cheek. August shook his head keeping his eyes shut, _D—don't be fooled by the dark fairy! _August urged himself, but somewhere in the back of his mind told him the voice sounded familiar.

"August, please open your eyes." The voice coaxed him.

August peaked through his hands, he gasped seeing the woman before him. His memory of his mother played in his mind of her smiling. August dropped his hands to fully stare at his mother, she smiled warmly at him, he could feel her magic circling around the area. August noticed the little girl wore the same smile as his mother's just as she evaporated. "T—the fairy and the girl, were you?" August asked, he couldn't understand why his mother was down here and why she made him scared in coming down here. August noticed Mavis seemed clean and healthy, but he could feel a haze affecting his vision of her.

Mavis nods smiling at him, "Of course, I had to find a way to get you to visit me!"

August frowns feeling his wrist noticing a bruise was forming from the hard grip the fake girl had given him, "You could have asked nicely rather trying to trick me." August was conflicted he had many memories rushing through him about his mother – good and bad. His head burned with the flashes of information and he felt a panic of uncertainty. August thought of Zeref and remembered what his father advised him to do if memories became too overwhelming, August took long heavy breaths to calm his mind, to slow the frantic memories that tried to inform him of Mavis.

Mavis's smile fell slightly, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of a way to have you visit me without your father knowing –."

August glanced at her nervously, "Why wouldn't he want you to be with me?" August remembered asking Zeref why his mother wasn't with them and Zeref's answer always confused him when he would say _"She isn't well, she needs time to get better." _

Mavis stepped away from him peering away as she tried to think of an explanation, "You see, your father and I don't necessarily agree on things, and I made a mistake that upset your father that made him put me down here."

August stared at her, a memory of Zeref holding Mavis's arms to let go of a knife surfaced. "What did you do to make him upset?"

Mavis blinked noticing August's eyes changing from a scared child to one of knowing, "I was scared of something you showed me, and I tried to hurt you. I want to apologize for that… I couldn't understand what you were warning me about. I just want to know about the old world to better understand your father. I want to make him happy."

August's eyes widen, he remembered his father's story about the dark fairy, how she broke the wizard's heart…maybe Zeref was always sad because Mavis was down here and feared for her health. Maybe Mavis hurt his father's heart because she tried hurting him when he was a baby. August frowns, wondering if his parents were together, they would all be happy, and he could see his father's real smiles in real life.

Mavis peers at August seeing his eyes processing her statement and she asked, "Didn't you say you want him to be happy?"

August gazed down, he remembered his father assuring him that he was happy to have him in his life and nothing else mattered. Fairies can't make him happy…

August glanced away, "He said he was happy."

Mavis frowns she put her hand underneath his chin to force him to look into her eyes, "Are you sure? Zeref is really good at faking his emotions."

August stared at her eyes seeing the way her eyes tried to hide her impatience, could his mother really make his father happy? He fell back on his cherished memory of his father smiling at his mother as they were surrounded by her animal illusions. But darker memories tried to warn him, there was pain and horror in their history that flashed through his mind, August winced not sure how to make out the images.

Mavis put both of her hands on his face, "Show me what you know."

August gazed at her confused, "W—what?"

"Show me what you were trying to tell me when you were in my womb! I want to know the other world – I need to know." Mavis demanded desperately, pulling August off his feet. August struggled in her grasp, he could see the desperation and sorrow in her eyes.

"I—I don't know." August whispered scared of what she was asking from him. August shuttered by the memories that were flooding him. August heard an old man's voice whisper to him, _"Don't worry, I will show her…" _August felt himself black out as the memories poured out, Mavis smiled feeling the rush of memories flooding her mind. Mavis closed her eyes as she absorbs the information…

_Mavis ran from Zeref, horrified by the way he spoke of her inability to appreciate life – Yuri's wife Rita died once Mavis's hands touched her. Mavis killed dozens of people walking the earth alone, then Zeref found her, he confessed his feelings for her and once their lips touched, she died. The emotional turmoil Zeref went through, once he disposed her body on the front steps of Fairy Tail once he finished defiling her. Years she was trapped in a lacrima, resurrected from the countless spells Precht put onto the stone. _

Memories flooded through her of the successes of her guild, the future of a world she would never know, a world that ended in a war against this empire. _Acnologia's black wings shrouded the skies of the war, Zeref obtained Fairy Heart, a power that resided in her due to the multiple powerful spells Precht bewitched the lacrima with. Zeref snuffed out the magic within her, killing his brother in the process as he turns away from the world. _She was given the memories of the promise her other self had given to Zeref, and now she knew what Zeref truly wanted in this life.

Mavis smiled putting August's unconscious body on the ground, she brushed his hair away from his eyes and gazed up sensing Zeref's presence, "You wanted to die, and I wasn't able to give you that… I'm sorry I made you suffer for so long. But I hope I can make up for it – I know now, don't worry."

Mavis's eyes brighten seeing Zeref staring at her, his face was blank. Zeref's eyes fell on the unconscious toddler under her feet, his fists clutched, "What did you do?"

"He showed me the other world, I understand now – I know what you want." Mavis responded.

Zeref felt his heart race, his mind was screaming at him to get to August, but he couldn't move he was so consumed with anger and fear. "Why involve a child? I could have shown you."

"August would ensure to give me every memory to better understand you, you would have skipped details." Mavis responded smiling at him.

Zeref's eyes glared red, "There's no need to understand me."

"Of course, there is! You want a family, and we can be. And I know you deeply desire to die – I can make that happen."

Zeref teleported in front of her and he scooped August in his arms, "You can't kill me, you couldn't then and certainly couldn't now."

Mavis frowns, her eyes gazing at him largely, "I love you." Zeref felt the dark energy circling around him, he teleports August from him fearing he would be caught in the curse magic.

Zeref clutched his chest feeling himself fighting the curse, Zeref gritted his teeth and grabbed onto Mavis's neck, "Let me repeat myself. I will not be killed by you."

Mavis's eyes smiled at him seeing him struggling with her curse, "Why fight it? You wanted to die for centuries…"

Zeref willed Fairy Heart around him as he held her firmer, "I have a purpose – I want to raise August, you will honestly take that chance away from me again?"

Mavis frowns, "He will be fine, he was fine without you raising him, why are you so worried about our child that grew up to be a strong wizard?"

Zeref gritted his teeth, "No. I will be with my son. I will not succumb to you. This is my world and I will design my own fate, not you." Zeref felt his body on fire as he withstands Mavis's curse.

Mavis smiled at him sadly, "Fairy Heart can't protect you forever."

Zeref clutched his jaw as Mavis caressed his cheek as his hand let go of her neck. Mavis smirked at him, "Don't worry, I will give you time with our son. I will see my way out. Our paths will cross again, I'm sure you can find me." Mavis walked away from him, Zeref's red eyes glared at her as she disappeared. Zeref clutched his heart and he took heavy strangled breaths; _No I'm not going to die. _Zeref fell to his knees feeling his energy being drained with the effort of withstanding the curse. Zeref clutched his head as he teleported to where he sent August. Zeref breathed heavily gazing around for the toddler anxiously.

August sat up in the bed feeling his father's presence, "Dad?" August leaned over his bed, his eyes widen, "Dad!"

Zeref smirked at him tiredly, "Oh good you're alright." Zeref's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor. The yells of a frantic child echoed the surrounding darkness that swallowed him…

* * *

**To be continued… Stay tune and thank you for reading! Let me know what you think I always look forward to your reviews, it keeps me going. And make sure to to favorite and follow so you won't miss any updates, thanks for reading. :)**

**A/N to reviewers:**

**Guest8383839****: August is such an interesting character to write, and you're right I do base his personality on Mavis's innocent child like persona. The tables had turn with Zeref's and Mavis's roles being switched for Zeref is more humanized after raising a child and that can be greatest strength or his greatest weakness. To be honest I was always worried on Mavis chapters since I wasn't sure how people feel about her state in this story, but I'm glad you enjoy this twisted version of Mavis. And hope you enjoy this chapter with Zeref and Mavis interactions!**

**vampirehime92****: To be honest it depends on your perspective, some points Zeref can be seen as the villain other times it can be Mavis. But I think Zeref raising August sort of given him the look of being more humanize compared to Mavis, who was sheltered and now basically running on instinct. I really hope you enjoy this chapter it definitely went down with a bang! **

**cxmgamingKR2****: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Mavis's mentality is very interesting to write and it was fun with the dynamics of the different personalities of Mavis. I hope this chapter upholds your need to see more conflict between Zeref and Mavis whenever August is involved!**


	10. Confessions

**Chapter 10 Confessions**

Zeref felt suspended as if in liquid, his senses were dulled and slowed, _Where am I? _Zeref's body seemed to descend to the unknown, floating with his limbs moving slowly in sync to an undefinable current or gravity. Zeref felt so tired, he had been enduring life for so long he couldn't place where he had stumbled upon, sometimes he found himself passing the time sleeping for decades – maybe this was what he was experiencing, a dream-like state to pass the time…

Zeref's body floated down to the depths of this ocean of silence, his head gurgled as he opened his eyes through the darkness, his eyes slowly focused to make out different shades of this liquid. Zeref's head felt heavy, his eyes squint as lighter colors came into his vision. A blurry outline of a child ran to the clearing, Zeref frowns unsure who was nearing him, his eyes sharpened as the pink haired boy smiled at him warmly, _"Come on Zeref, let's play!"_

Zeref blinks in surprise, _Natsu…_ Zeref found himself hitting the bottom of this ocean, he stood surrounded by darkness once again. _Natsu…?_

"_P—please wake up!" _Another child's voice cried somewhere he couldn't see. Zeref turns around trying to pinpoint the frantic child. Zeref felt his lungs burning, he held his mouth preventing more air bubbles to escape him – he felt like he was drowning. Zeref looked around frantically for the child that was calling out to him. He noticed above his head; light was breaking through the depths of the ocean to reach him. Zeref pushed off the seafloor, he reached out towards the light to break to the surface. _"Dad wake up!" August... _Zeref stretched out his hand breaking through the darkness.

* * *

"Please wake up!" August cries, shaking Zeref – his body was unresponsive. He gazed around panicky – he needed help! August didn't want to leave his father alone, he let out screams of help hoping he could be heard. August's tears fell onto Zeref's face, he didn't know what happened. He had this horrible feeling it was his fault this was happening…

August's screams alerted the guards in the halls, word spread throughout the castle leading to every guard and servant to arrive with waves of flustered and worried expressions. The whole upper levels were crowded as the word of something befalling the Emperor spread throughout the staff. August sat on top of his father's chest, bawling as he shook the unconscious man on the floor. The handmaiden tried to pry the toddler away from him to give the doctor space, but August hugged onto Zeref's neck refusing to leave his side.

"Dad wake up!" August cried digging his head into Zeref's chest. The guards muttered to themselves nervously, unsure of what would had done this to their Emperor. August cries about a dark fairy persuading him to tell his secrets unsettled them further. When his Majesty does wake up, every guard felt a sense of duty to uphold to aid against the attacker.

The muttering seized as a strangled breath escaped the lips of the Emperor and his eyes flew open. Zeref sat up quickly glancing around with wide startled red eyes, August cried louder as he hugged his father tighter as he hung from Zeref's neck, Zeref wrapped his arms around the child as he recognized his surroundings. Zeref's eyes soften to a dark brown as he laid his head against August's.

The room gave off a relieved atmosphere as the servants and guards held soft gazes as their Emperor lively held onto the little prince. Zeref noticed the crowd he had caused, and he stood up authoritatively, he gave an uneasy small smile, "I'm sorry I worried all of you. It appears I had underestimated my hospitality. I'm sure there has been rumors about ghosts in the lower levels of this castle, to some degree they are true… I've been keeping a very dangerous individual in our cellars for too long, and I am sorry I did not see the consequences of my actions."

The staff gazed at each other nervously, especially the guards that patrolled the lower levels and could have sworn hearing and seeing a girl running through the corridors. They had heard rumors about August's mother, how the woman tried to murder their little prince. No one really knew what happened to the woman for she never set foot in the castle and their Emperor never was seen with a woman, only one day he brought home a son.

Zeref was aware of the stories, and he felt it was time to clear the room of any doubts about him, "I'd kept a close eye on August's mother in the cellar hoping she would snap out of her hysteria, and I wasn't prepared for the advantage she had over me. She possesses similar magic to my own and I underestimated her, but you should not fear for I will not be easily subdued again."

More mutters went around the masses and Zeref frowns at the concerns his people gave him. _Are they truly worried about my wellbeing? _ Zeref cleared his throat continuing, "We have much to discuss for our future, I will be speaking to each branch of this staff and guilds tomorrow. Please be prepared to be called in, and I hope all of you are able to sleep well after this… disturbance." The staff filed out of the rooms as they all went their separate ways mumbling about what the Emperor would be discussing for each branch of the castle and to the guilds. Zeref's eyes fell on his advisor seeing the man peering at Zeref worriedly, Zeref smirked at him slightly, "Send word to every guild master, I will be visiting each guildhall to overlook the skills of the mages. I had become too relaxed and overlooked necessity for this country."

The advisor nods and slipped out of the room leaving Zeref to a wide-eyed toddler.

August hadn't let go of Zeref's neck, he even held onto him through his father's speech to the staff. August whispered, "I'm sorry – I thought she would make us happy."

Zeref stared at himself in the mirror, he noticed the paleness of his skin and the dark circles under his eyes as if the life had been drained from him, "I don't blame you. I should had foreseen her motives; you just wanted a mother and I can't blame you for that…in some way I wanted her to be that for you too."

August hugged Zeref tighter, "Why did she hurt you?" August's mind played out scrabbled memories to answer his own question, but he wanted to hear what his father had to say.

Zeref gazed down at the toddler and sighed, "I'm sure the memories are telling you what I've done to her."

August whispered, "I want to hear it from you."

Zeref stared at himself in the mirror, he loathed himself for being so naïve in Mavis's condition. He was so sure about his control of her, but she was able to sneak past his defensives and equipped herself the information she needed to analyze him, to break down her understanding as to why he hated her. Her mentality was set on appeasing him – to understand him, but now she was fully aware of the advantage she had over him. He hated how she had the ability to kill him, if she had this in the other world the day she died, all of these theatrics would had been avoided. She almost succeeded in killing him, he remembered how his heart hurt and how light his head felt. He won't allow death to come to him, he had lived for this long and a girl he despised won't be his undoing.

Zeref noticed August was still waiting for him to tell him, at this point he felt August would find a way to hate him one way or another… so he told him, "In a way I had wronged your mother. I used to walk in a world similar to this one, in this world I had loved your mother, but I was plagued by a curse that I could not control, and it killed her. I grew angry for she had the same curse I had, yet she died, and I lived, a century had passed and I learned that Precht had enchanted her body with eminence magic that could make anything come true. I desired to be mortal again, I just wanted to go back but your mother persuaded me to come back to the time I had met her. I did what she asked, the world we are living in now was caused by going back to the time she wanted me to come to, the other world was erased once this one was created…"

August felt the memories becoming clear to him as he listened to his father, he saw the war, he saw his death, the pain and sorrow. He seen the chaos of Acnologia, he heard the promises that were made as Zeref blankly told August his deeds. All the memories made sense now, the similar memories that had different emotions that were tied to them it was everything: this world and the other world. His mother's request made sense to him after his father described this power he had obtained to come to this world.

"Why do you hate mom so much? Even before she hurt me when I was a baby…in the memories I felt your hatred." August responded his eyes looked far away as he gazed into the memories.

Zeref gazed away staring outside the window, "You know why, I see it in your eyes."

"I died." August responded.

Zeref nods, "You died because of her. You were powerful, we were winning the war and seeing her broke you – I didn't know you were our child and you were so desperate for our love. You died and I couldn't protect you." Zeref glanced at the child noticing he wasn't talking to a toddler but the knowing persona of memories within him, "I came back to this time, to raise you like it should had been. To protect you and teach you… I'm sorry I've caused you so much misfortune. I just wanted a better life for you."

August frowns hearing the hurt in his father's voice he glanced up seeing Zeref's indifferent face, "I don't hate you." August pushed away the memories, he felt an older presence within him clearing the chaos of his mind away.

Zeref's expressionless face broke as his face fell, tears stream down his face. August felt unsettled seeing his father cry. He never seen him cry in person, only in memories and it was a rare occasion. Zeref clutched August closer to his chest, the relief escaped him through tears. He never had felt so relieved, "You forgive me?"

August clutched Zeref's chest, "You wanted to find a way to be happy…" Zeref's tears fell onto August's head.

Zeref narrowed his eyes letting the last tears to fall away, "Your mother gained memories from you to use against me. She learned how to love, and she is trying to use that power to kill me. I will not let her; I will raise you and I will overpower her."

August's eyes fell, "Will there be a war?"

Zeref froze hearing the fear in his voice, he didn't want another war to befall on August especially against Mavis – not again. "I will not make history repeat itself. My priority is set on Acnologia for now, for there won't be a future until he is gone."

The Apocalyptic Dragon, the one and only creature that would truly make this world useless if history was to repeat itself with the dragon ultimately being the last thing to survive the ashes of war. Zeref didn't want to gamble using Fairy Heart against the King of the Dragons – he didn't want to become a pathetic object to amuse Acnologia. No for Zeref was the infamous Black Wizard and he will not be degraded to a slave for that sadistic creature, a plaything that would always be mended back together for his amusement.

Zeref felt himself grew dark at a world that would be a wasteland, he hated that he was cursed to walk as a reaper for all eternity, but Acnologia was only cursed to become the creature he hated and he grew stronger and caused havoc to all reaches of this world – and Ankhseram did _nothing _to protect his precious world. Zeref sneers, _I understand, Ankhseram, you allowed Acnologia to cause havoc in hopes for me to be his plaything for eternity. Did it anger you that I eradicated your world and did not fall victim to Acnologia? Try to rid me, I dare you. Your feeble attempts with Mavis will not work. I will make this world a paradise and I will be rid of your Apocalypse. _

"Dad?" August asked noticing the sinister gaze Zeref held as he stared at the mirror.

Zeref's eyes fell onto the nervous child and he smirked slightly, "Don't worry, I am in control of this world and I will conquer the obstacles Ankhseram had set out to stop me."

August shrunk into Zeref, "Aren't you worried?"

Zeref smirked, "No, I had played his game for too long, its time he feared me."

August gazed at his father's smirk, there a hint of certainty in that smile and August hugged Zeref harder, behind that smile August saw a true smile breaking through. Zeref carried August towards the bed, "Try to sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day."

August frowns as Zeref tucked him in, "You aren't sleeping?"

Zeref smirked slightly hearing the concern in his little voice, "I had slept for too long in my life, to be honestly I never really needed to…it just passed the time."

August clutched onto Zeref's wrist as his father moved away, Zeref frowns seeing August's worried gaze as his son replied, "Can you wait until I fall asleep?"

Zeref frowns more, he obligated his son's wish and leaned onto the bed as August huddled to his side. He patted his back softly, Zeref watched him as his son wrapped an arm over Zeref's stomach and closed his eyes. Zeref hummed gazing off, he was unsettled by the concern his son and his people had for him – as if he was this helpless creature that needed protection. He never would have thought he hated this feeling to be seen and feel vulnerable, for he had always been feared or respected, but Mavis caused people to feel worried about _him_. Zeref narrowed his eyes, to be frank he wanted to show his people he wasn't this fragile creature as well as prepare for the future of this Empire. His mind ran through the damage Mavis might had caused.

August had to be traumatized, Zeref glared at the cuts and bruises that scattered his son's arms. He wanted to minimize the damaged the memories would have caused by aiding August with techniques to calm his mind, but Mavis succeeded in breaking that door down and August seem to be falling in between present and past too frequently tonight. He scowls at the statement Mavis had said to him with _allowing _him to have more time with _his _son. He clenched his jaw, _She's too confident in herself, I have centuries over her. Ankhseram failed to be rid of me once, and the attempt to have Mavis on his playing field will not change the outcome._

Zeref stared at the mirror seeing the sinister red eyes that stared back at him, Zeref sneered at his reflection, _I suppose it's time to see how strong my ties are to this world, if these people are as loyal as they were in the old world. _Zeref ran his hand through August's hair, _Don't worry I'm sure the people adore you… If it is needed, I would have to have the opposite reaction from them to protect you…_

* * *

Zeref informed his staff of his concerns for the future, he wanted the best for his country, and he had thanked them for the kindness they had shown to him and his son. The knowledge of Acnologia shook the staff, horrified of a creature with that much destruction could exist. He wanted to prepare them of the reality that could happen if they aren't prepared.

His magic users within his staff were the most optimistic, they were confident in his teachings and promised to study harder in the magic he deemed as beneficial to go against this powerful creature. Zeref smirked at their youthfulness, the positivity they had in his past teaching to aid their technique in their magic was comforting.

Zeref set out to the guilds, he was prepared to create a branch solely with mages that were powerful and that already possess magic that could possibly be effective to Acnologia. So far, he was pleased by the structure of the guilds he had visited, he smirked the Fiore guilds were so much more inferior compared to his country's guilds.

The southern guilds were impressive, many of the mages were powerful with a few key members that had potential with more training to hone their skills that looked promising against Acnologia. Zeref decided to visit the northern guilds before venturing the western and eastern ones. He was sure there would be promising ice wizards, Invel would be from this region and he was sure there will be wizards with similar traits to Zeref's to-be chief of staff.

Zeref pushed open the doors, his eyes fell on the silent hall, the mages stared at him as he walked into their hall. Zeref smirked at them slightly, "Ah, where might your Guild Master Douma may be? He should be expecting me."

Zeref tilt his head seeing the nervous and unedged members, his eyes flickered to the sound of laughter from the balcony. The man with silver hair's laughter boomed through the guild hall, Zeref's eyes shined, "There you are Douma."

"Ah and here you are _your Majesty_." The man grinned down at Zeref, Zeref frowns hearing the mockery in his voice.

"You are aware of why I am visiting, yes?" Zeref asked gazing up at the smiling fool.

Douma crossed his arms, "And I decline. You aren't taking any of my wizards – why should I give away my members to a false immortal? Why should I follow your orders? You claim to be the most powerful and crown yourself ruler above us all and yet I hear you can so easily be defeated?"

Zeref narrowed his eyes, "Don't underestimate me Douma. I had created this Empire; I governed this country even before your father was named guild master and I had brought peace between the guilds. Do not test me."

Douma laughed, "Perhaps you do not age, but I will not be ruled by a pathetic man that hides behind his castle walls."

Zeref's face remained neutral he gazed at the members noticing the uncomfortable gazes, "Do you all follow the same mindset as your guildmaster?"

A few gazed down unable to meet his gaze, while others stared at him with the same defiance as Douma. Zeref's eyes fell back on Douma seeing the sneer on the man's face, "Perhaps I had become too lenient…" His blood red eyes smirked, "I must remind you why your elders bestowed me Emperor."

* * *

**Sometimes you have to get loyalty from terror...**

**A/N: A heads up, I'm going to change the setting back to T to see if more people are able to find this story. Also expect some delay for the next chapter since I am going to be really busy next week with work and hopefully I can write down some ideas that creates the next chapter. **

**As always I would love some feedback, it helps whenever I get writer's block. I take note what you all love and what you are curious to see which helps ideas to flow through and poof new chapters! So please review!**

**Special thanks to **Guest8383839**! I look forward to reading your review every chapter :) I really appreciate your enjoyment in this story! The war between Zeref and Mavis is just the beginning! And it really depends how one views on who's the real villain because both of them have their justifications...**

**There will be more conflicts in the future so stay tune! :)**


	11. Memories Lie

**Chapter 11 Memories Lie**

Chaos reigned down the defiant guild, various ice and water magic erupted as the Emperor nonchalantly side stepped each attack without using an ounce of magic. Panic grew as Zeref decided they had enough chances to land an attack on him. The air became thin as Zeref smirked slightly; time seemed to slow down making the wizards freeze in their place fully aware of their defenselessness. They felt a surge of dread coursing through them as the Black Wizard made his magic known and they were overwhelmed by the pressure of the mass release of magical energy that altered the atmosphere of the air.

Zeref gazed up at the struggling guild master, "Perhaps there isn't much use for your guild in the Alvarez Empire after all…" Zeref smirked at the man for he was one of the few that seemed to move through the pressure quicker than the rest of his underlings.

Douma gritted his teeth, he felt like his body was being pulled apart – he willed all of his energy to push through Zeref's power. Zeref stared at the man, daring him to break through. _Maybe ridding them of a guild master would put them back in place…_

Douma's speed increased, shards of ice grew from his forearms to his hands. The guild master came forward for a striking distance; and twisted his arm for a deadly blow. Zeref dodged, however the icicle was longer than he anticipated as it sliced deeply into his cheek.

Zeref shoved him away, but Douma took advantage of his closeness and sliced an undercut, Zeref jumped back resulting his tunic turning into ribbons. Zeref tugged off the ruined shirt, exposing his lean and tone abdomen – his immortality erased the stories and battles upon his skin creating a false appearance of being ignorant to battle. Zeref thrust out his hand sending a shockwave throughout the guild shattering everything that was fragile and knocking everyone off their feet. He grasped onto the guild master's icicle, crushing it into pieces, red eyes fell on Douma as the man collapsed with ice shards scattered underneath him. Zeref frowns, "Are you too proud that you would sacrifice this whole guild? It's a shame. This guild had its potential."

Dark magic branched across Zeref as he glared at the injured and frantic mages, "Face the same fate as your master." Zeref clutched onto Douma, the dark magic seeped towards the struggling man.

"_Stop." _Zeref narrowed his eyes hearing a voice in his mind, he felt coldness surrounding him, Zeref narrowed his eyes further noticing an ice like crown formed above his brow. His eyes glared as he felt a tingling sensation as if his mind was freezing over.

His red eyes fell on a girl that was staring at him intensely with sweat dripping from her silver hair. She winced as he smirked at her as he pushed on her control, _"I'm impressed you can hold me for this long without any guidance." _Zeref pushed the thought to the girl.

She kept her hold as she pulled Douma away from Zeref's still body. Zeref's red eyes followed her movement, he chuckled shattering the crown with his black flames, "Ah your magic is one of use to me…" Zeref studied her, he was intrigued by her similar magic to Invel.

The girl's body was shaking as she stood before the Black Wizard, she stretches out her hands, "Please don't hurt us."

Zeref tilted his head, red eyes sneering at her, "Why shouldn't I? Defiance leads to death. What's the worth of keeping a traitorous guild?"

"Please sire, we are just worried for the Empire. Some of us thought you were unfit for the title due to your brush with death." The girl responded, trying to reason with him – to show this defiance wasn't personal.

Zeref smirked, "Plenty of you seem to believe so. Do I truly come off as unfit because I was slightly scathed by a curse? I doubt any of you can say otherwise…. I hardly got serious in our little fight, if you are so eager to test me some more, I would gladly entertain you."

Zeref opened his hand, swirling black flames around his fingers as he stared at the on edged mages, he was intrigued that the defiant mages seem to be more wary after he broke through the ice control from this mere girl. Zeref flicked flames onto the ground cutting the girl and Douma off from the other members. "Tell me why I should spare your members?"

The girl took a shaky step towards him bravely, "Mercy can make stronger bonds then fear –."

Zeref chuckled, "Really? I have been merciful from the beginning when I created this kingdom, and yet your guild wanted to challenge my power. Perhaps fear would bring me better results for loyalty." Zeref magic pulsed purposely rotting the flooring and walls, making the trapped wizards quiver as their guild rumbled and blackened around them. Zeref's eyes gleam, "Besides, I cannot overlook a guild that has ill intentions against the kingdom."

Her hands glisten silver, "There must be a way to prevent blood shed."

Zeref smirked slightly, his image evaporated from their eyes. She held her ground feeling his presence surrounding them all. She gasped as she was thrust through the rooting staircase, Zeref was behind Douma clutching the kneeling man's neck harshly. Zeref's red eyes dared the girl as he squeezed his neck further.

Ice glistened off her hands, "Spare him." Her demand came out loud and within his mind. Zeref felt her trying to encase him within her ice hold to save Douma, but he already overpowered her technique. _It's a shame so much potential is wasted on lack of training. _Zeref mused as she failed to trap him in her magic.

Tears flooded down her face as she felt helpless as Zeref didn't lessen his hold making Douma's completion blue. "Please I beg you, I will do anything." She cried.

Zeref lessened his grip slightly allowing the man to breath, his red eyes stared at the tearful girl, "If I spare him what would prevent him from going against me again?" Zeref's voice seemed loud, for everything was silent for the mages were in turmoil by the ash that once made up their guild. "I need reassurance –."

"Tell me –."

"You." Zeref responded his eyes gleaming a darker red, "I want you."

Douma growls trying to stand against Zeref's hold, "No, not her."

Zeref tilt his head at the rage within his voice. "You are in no position to have a say in anything." He glanced between the silver haired pair and he smirked, "To be honest, I find it fitting to have your daughter as a token to mend our alliance Douma. Like I said when I came here, I am in search for unique qualities. With some guidance, her magic will have no boundaries."

Zeref stared at the girl, "Would you take my offer to spare what is left of your guild?"

"Yes, please let my father go…" She whispered.

Zeref smirked, "As you wish."

* * *

It was a dark day, with storm clouds looming over the great city of Magnolia… The Fairy Tail guild hall was quiet, members had already left to beat the down pour that was sure to come. Precht frowns over the piles of paperwork that was bestowed on him. It had been years since Mavis vanished – her terrorized screams haunted him from that night. The way her eyes looked at them as if she was concern for their wellbeing, he had never seen her look that way before. Precht narrowed his eyes at the memory, they never did find out what made Mavis act out that way. Perhaps it was the stress of the war, the guilt of the demise of the enemy from her strategies… Maybe she finally snapped from that pressure and ran from everything she knew, leaving no trace behind. Luckily the war didn't last long after her disappearance, the enemy's forces were diminished greatly where they could no longer go on.

Precht sighed, _Thinking of the past isn't going to help me finish this… _Precht clenched his eyes and messaged his temples. After the war the infuriating Magic Council created the Interguild Dispute Interdiction Treaty – sure it brought peace, but it also brought much more paperwork and guidelines that was a headache for every guild master in Fiore. He had hope Yuri or Warrod would had taken on the guild master responsibility after Mavis disappeared, but they deemed he was the most responsible out of the three.

The door to the guild hall swung open sending papers throughout the hall. Precht cursed glaring towards the entrance, only to faulter into a broken stare. He couldn't believe his eyes; his voice was caught in his throat as he stared at the person that stumbled into the hall. "Y—you're alive!" Precht whispered, his eyes took in her appearance. Mavis's clothes were torn and dirty from travel, her feet were blistered and blooded. Her figure was more petite and skinnier than he had remembered. Her face was thinner and much paler that brought out the dark circles underneath her eyes. "What happened to you?"

Mavis stumbled towards Precht, he stood up striding to catch her. Mavis opened her eyes, and gave him a weak smile, "I'm home."

Precht felt tears in his eyes noticing the brightness within her own eyes had faded. "Yes, you are." He picked her up with ease. Her eyes broke his heart, there wasn't any brightness left within them only a blank void that tried to muster some light to fool him, to try to persuade him that she was fine.

"The guild looks beautiful." Mavis whispered, she could feel Precht's stare and she wanted to direct the conversation on something else.

"You designed it, we just put the finishing touches." Precht responded as he carried her to the infirmary.

Once he placed her on the cot, she sighs happily, "Its been so long since I been on a bed."

Precht frowns gazing at her mournfully, "Where have you been all this time?"

Mavis lost her happy appearance, Precht felt chills run down his spine as her dark eyes gazed at him, "With Zeref."

"Zeref, but how did you find him?!" Precht gasped staring at the girl, she had an odd look of longing within her gaze.

"He found me when I ran away, he always found a way to find me. I guess I was his favorite student…" Mavis responded, her gaze seemed to be far away. She couldn't get his red eyes out of her head, the rage within them – that expression was seared into her mind. It seems Zeref was only capable of giving her that expression and she was desperate for more – desperate for his old expressions, the ones with sorrow and kindness. _I will make up for my past mistakes…_

Precht felt his heart stop, the more he thought about it the more it made sense – he always thought their teacher was odd. But to think he was the evil Black Wizard… "All these years you were with him?" Precht took in her condition, he couldn't imagine what Mavis must have endure if the stories about Zeref were true.

Mavis nods mustering a sad expression, "I will tell you everything that happened to me…" Precht stared at her seeing her eyes sparkle with contempt, "It all started with a lie and an excuse to defeat Acnologia…"

* * *

"What's wrong August?" Yajeel asked noticing his friend's expression fell all of a sudden.

August could feel a faint presence of his parents' emotions, he could feel the hatred and calculation within them growing. "They hate each other."

"Who?" Yajeel asked watching August closely as the boy stared out to the distance.

"My parents… I shouldn't have gone down there. I made everything worse." August responded, he felt himself on the verge of crying because how much negative emotions that were plaguing him from his parents. "There will be fighting." August felt that his parents were in a strategy game to gain many alliances, he wasn't sure if the numbers were for Acnologia or for each other.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can feel it." August never felt so much activity running through him from his parents before, it was like their emotions towards each other had somehow heightened by the recent turn of events. He sulked as the hatred and vindictiveness consumed him. _Why can't we try to be a family? Why did you have to go against dad, mom? He was protective with me, you shouldn't had attacked him… _August knew both sides of the story, but his instincts told him that his father was the saner one at the moment. And it saddens him how different his mother seemed to be compared to the memories he had of her._ Guess dad was right… memories lie…_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update just been a hectic couple of weeks… **

**War is coming and so is a time jump! I'm thinking a time jump to where August is a teenager and he is committed to fight in his parent's war, since I think it would be interesting with the family dynamic and what a few years would do… But what do you think? Let me know your opinions would love to hear since we are slowly getting to the conclusion.**

**As always, like a huge thank you to the reviewers you guys are the reason I write more! You always motivate me to write and I don't want to disappoint you! So, thank you so much for your comments ****cxmgamingKR2**** and ****guest8383839**** I hope you both enjoyed this chapter! **


	12. Dragon Festival

**Chapter 12 Dragon Festival**

It's been years since the two immortals went their separate ways. Mages learned from the immortals of spells and techniques to strengthen their abilities – however, the Black Wizard had knowledge of multiple types of magic that could benefit different types of mages. The Fairy Technician only had knowledge of magic that _he _taught her; others were mere speculation that she read from books. Zeref smirked as he watched his special unit train among themselves. The possibilities were endless on the conquering they can do once Acnologia was dealt with. Zeref wanted to take away everything Mavis had left, her guild and country after everything she tried to take from him. He will be rid of her once and for all, even if he couldn't kill her, he would find any means to never see her ever again.

"Still fantasizing on killing her?" A sarcastic voice drew his gaze towards the owner.

Zeref frowns as the teenager leaned onto the wall next to him, he felt unnerved by how his son seemed to grow so fast. August had lost his mother's bright blonde hair as it grew slightly darker to a dirty blonde. Zeref felt pain within him noticing his son was slightly taller than him and August's features were matching his own, devastating him even more with the reminder that immortality still plagued him. August was fourteen years old, turning into a man and yet Zeref was bothered by how little time he had left before August would surpass him in appearance age.

"Of course." Zeref remarked noticing August sigh, pushing off from the wall.

"Why couldn't you love her, all of this wouldn't be happening if you gave her what she wanted." August responded.

Zeref narrowed his eyes, "You know very well why I do not love her. And if I had, what's to say anything would change? You know that fate, and if things did change you would be an orphan and the world would be destroyed by Acnologia, is that what you want? Be alone while you face the apocalypse?"

August rolled his eyes, "Why do you always look at everything so negatively." August knew why, he understood Zeref's concerns especially since the world had always been against him. But he wished his father would start looking at the positive and wonderful things he was given to him despite the darkness that followed.

"What do you expect from a man that had seen greatness become nothing but rubble just from time?" Zeref mused, but he understood what he was saying and sighed, "Only positive thing that happened to me was having you."

August smiled sadly, "I'm sorry."

Zeref frowns, "What is there to be sorry about?"

"I see the way you look at me, I'm sorry I'm growing up." August responded.

Zeref sighs knowing his son's keen senses within him, "Please, I like my privacy."

August smirked, "Sorry I can't help it."

"Once Acnologia is dealt with, my search will continue." Zeref responded gripping onto his son's shoulder reassuringly.

"You think she would want to be mortal?" August asked staring at his father's unit.

Zeref studied his son, not surprised by his question, "Perhaps." He knew Mavis despised the curse, but power changes people. He seen how her eyes gazed at him when she attempted to snuff him out – the excitement as if she relished the hold she had on him.

August stared off, "I'm going to end this war."

"I never meant for a war. It was supposed to be a one-sided assault against Acnologia, Mavis is unpredictable on motives for the world's future." Zeref remarked.

August shook his head, "You think too negatively of her… I'm sure she wouldn't allow the world to be destroyed."

Zeref narrowed his eyes in thought_ I won't allow her to make that choice if it comes to it._

"Any chance you know where Acnologia is?" August asked noticing the scowl on his father's face.

"I know where his favorite hiding places are." Zeref remarked sarcastically, over the centuries he had the arrogance to taunt the dragon of his inability to kill him, but after seeing the destruction Acnologia was capable of, he didn't want to risk being the sole living creature with that beast.

"I'm nervous…" August mumbled, gazing away from Zeref's eyes seeing the way his father seemed to glare off into his mind.

Zeref's eyes soften, the scared little boy was still underneath his son's façade of being fearless. Zeref clutched his shoulder, gazing at him in the eyes, "As am I, but we'd been preparing for years – I will not allow this world to die."

August's face faltered into a sad smile, "I'm worried you are going to be all alone again… I don't want you to go back to that state." The memory of the depression and self-loathing reminded August that his father cannot endure that again, Zeref's mind was clearer than it had been in centuries and he can't allow his father to fall into that. August was desperate to find a cure for his father, so he will not have to be alone in his immortality – he can't imagine what his father's state of mind would be if August grew old – but he can see it, deep within his father's eyes the sorrow even when he looks at him now as a teen. The reality of immortality taking everything a person cares about was becoming too real as Zeref watched others grow around him.

Zeref smirked slightly, "I've endured this before, I can again."

August wanted to argue, to make him aware that he was different now, that he found something to live for…but he knew Zeref was stubborn and didn't want to show him his vulnerable side – his father was determined to protect him from his mistakes.

Zeref smirked slightly patting his son's back, "Come along, back to your training we have a big day approaching."

* * *

_It's been nine long years… _Mavis's blank green eyes stared down at the boosting Fairy Tail guild, the younger generation was eager to fight to determine their power amongst new mages. Her eyes fell on a teenage Makarov. Ironically in this world his name was the same, for Yuri thought to remember her by a fairy book that they found back on Tenrou Island that was worn for overuse.

Since the day she had arrived she had been busy analyzing the different magic users within the guild that may give herself advantage over anything Zeref may throw her way. If he had similar magic wielders as he did back in the other world's war than she may have an advantage with the batch of wizards within this Fairy Tail opposed to the other.

Precht watched Mavis intently, seeing how her eyes calculated over the members below them like they had all those years ago in the Trade Wars… it unsettled him how she viewed his members as strategic plays then actual people. He didn't want to justify her view with her experience with Zeref for she had this detached view of the world ever since her imaginary friend, Zera, disappeared.

The three founders gazed at each other, Mavis had told Warrod and Yuri of her experience and much to Precht's surprise he noticed the way she described the Black Wizard was intensely visual to strike horror with the other two men. Yuri especially was fuming of the injustice she had endured and was working extra hard with his son to be the first one to sucker punch their former teacher.

However, like Precht, Warrod noticed Mavis's detachment from the world and he wasn't sure if it was the abuse she had endured with Zeref or if her experiences with the Black Wizard morphed her into something that was alien to them.

Deep within her she could sense something separate but also connected to her, it was faint but strong with emotion that slightly brushed her, it was a bright presence. Mavis wasn't completely sure what is was, but a part of her felt it was her son checking up on her. Mavis focused on that presence sensing how it pulsed happily at her opening up her defenses.

Mavis evaluated the scrambled emotions, the worry and nervousness with an image of a black dragon… "He's going to Acnologia…" Mavis remarked staring off blankly.

"The dragon?" Precht asked in shocked, but Mavis didn't notice the nervousness of her comrades, she was too engrossed in her own mind. _It seems like dealing with Acnologia is one of his main desires. _Mavis mused frowning, she had hoped Zeref would be focusing on their reunion but instead he has been spending years of his time to prepare for Acnologia instead.

"We should counter him before he reaches the dragon." Precht responded, fearing the Black Wizard was attempting an alliance with the Black Dragon.

Mavis's snapped out of her daze smiling, "I agree with Precht. Facing both of them at the same time would be devastating."

"What do you suggest?" Yuri asked gazing at his friends hiding the fear for this man had taught them powerful magic and they are going against him and a dragon.

Mavis hums, "Zeref might not align himself with Acnologia, like humans, he fears him and may want to strike him down before he moves onto the rest of the world."

Precht gazed at her, "Are you sure?"

Mavis smiled remembered the underlining fear in his voice when he spoke of the dragon, "Zeref wants to be seen as the most powerful thing, he doesn't like to be seen as vulnerable, Acnologia rivals him."

* * *

"Mavis, I don't think we should just go on a limb and go in search for Zeref." Precht caught up to her as she was descending to the guild's basement.

"Why not? The world would be a better place if we get rid of both apocalypses." Mavis responded causally gazing between the different books on the shelves.

Precht watched her carefully, "I understand that. But years of training isn't going to be enough. The guild isn't ready for your vendetta –."

Mavis's blank gaze pierced his, "I thought you were on my side."

"Of course, I am, but I'm not putting this guild at risk. You understand that don't you?" Precht stared at her, he jumped back as a flicker of movement went straight towards him. "What are you doing?!"

Mavis smirked behind an illusion of Precht, "If I can't rely on you, I will have to rely on myself."

* * *

Zeref's red eyes scan the dark cave, bones crunch underneath his boots from the ignorant mortals that had fantasies to slay dragons. Zeref smirked as he heard a menacing hiss as he neared, "Ah Acnologia, still hiding in the shadows?"

The black dragon raised his head higher glaring down at the immortal, "Here to mock me again Black Wizard?"

Zeref smirked further, "I never intend for that, I just wanted to see how the world was treating my oldest acquaintance."

The dragon hissed a laugh, "Acquaintance you say?"

Zeref shrugs, "What can I say? My village was burned down by dragons, and you beat me to slaughtering the rest of the dragons."

The dragon's chest rumbled as he mulled over the immortal's words. "What do you want?"

Zeref sneers at the dragon, he was appeased that Acnologia from the past wasn't keen on risking his life on challenging who's more powerful. The dragon would only show his face if he felt Zeref's own magic urge through the atmosphere spiking his interest. Zeref could think of handful occasions when his magic urged or faltered drawing Acnologia to Tenrou Island, Tartaros, and the final war back in the old world.

"Salvation, we are one of the oldest creatures on this land and we are rendered to mere myths. The horrid deeds we had done had become stories; mere mortals are rebelling against me. They are too arrogant for their own good."

Acnologia exhaled smoke fumed onto the cave's roof, "I don't see the means of being involved with insects."

Zeref shrugged, "I thought the same until they challenged my power, I wouldn't be surprised if they only saw you as an overgrown lizard."

The Black Dragon snarled by the comment. Zeref smirked at him, "Fiore boasts about their powerful mages, I would rather make the centuries interesting rather than let it pass me like a haze."

* * *

August followed Zeref to the dragon's lair, his feet stopped at the entrance of the menacing cave. The dragon's roar shook the ground underneath his feet. August shook away the old memories of Acnologia – the dark winged beast with blue symbols spiraling around his body. The teen can feel the raising magic seeping through the ground, its power was horrifying, and it made dread shiver down his spine. He wasn't ready for this, he knew he lacked the experience he once had, and he didn't want to dwell on his older self's experience. But his father was set on getting rid of everything that was ailing him before he could move on.

August cut off his parent's presence within him – he felt sick, his parent's magic was suffocating him if he dwelled too much within himself. August hoped there would be some light at the end of this, rather it resulting to chaos like the old world.

He wanted something better in life for himself and for his parents, to at least be given something to look forward to rather staggering along. His father stated this world was his own, yet Zeref seems to be taking risks to set in motion to his ideal world without anyone that would stand in his way.

"_Are you ready for our little family reunion?!" _A ghostly image of Mavis smiled up to him.

August narrowed his eyes, she always seems to pop up on him when he thought of his future, "Why would I? It won't be anything near remotely happy."

"_Aw August, don't be so negative." _Mavis pouted.

August glared at her, "I am sick and tired of all of your bullshit mother. Why can't you see that he hates you? Acting like you are better than him because you learned how to love doesn't make it so. You are trying so hard to look like the victim, but you have darkness within yourself. Yes, maybe he put that stain, but you allowed it to grow, you became something else entirely."

Mavis gasped staring down at her feet, tears in her eyes, _"Why are you so mean?!" _Mavis screamed angrily.

August jumped back as a bright chain swung at him, stood before him was his mother shaking with crazed eyes and a glaring tall Precht. August could sense the illusion, but his mother was able to make the presence feel real. August scowled at her, "I'm just trying to open your eyes on what you are doing! You are so determined to prove to him of your love that you would sacrifice this world's chance to be safe from Acnologia."

"_I just want to make it up to him –."_

"It doesn't matter, he made it clear he doesn't want to die." August narrowed his eyes, "So chill out." August opened his hand ice cold magic enveloped around Mavis's illusion.

Mavis's eyes widen seeing the illusion of Precht disappear, she felt her mind slowly become empty, her thoughts would slip from her like an ocean current. She couldn't move her physical or illusion body, it was like the ice magic was able to take over the connection.

August smirked slightly at the success of mastering the Ice Slave magic, "I've been practicing my magic over the years as well, I didn't want to sit back and watch my whole life be determined for me." Mavis stared at him; her thoughts slipped through her mind before she was able to conjure them. She was shocked her son was powerful enough to imprison her with ease.

August sighs, "This will be the best outcome. You will not hurt dad, and he will not bury you at sea. With the help of your guild the fight against Acnologia will be shorter."

Mavis stared at him, she miscalculated, she didn't anticipate August to be a devastating factor. August gazed into the cave hearing the dragon roar, "Bring your guild, the time has come to break this cycle of misery." Mavis felt her body move by his command, putting her hand in his deck of cards. She was in a game where she had no control of her pieces.

"I hope you can snap out of your crazed state, I wish to get to know you. Perhaps having you like this can draw you out from the craze and realize that dad doesn't see his curse as much as a burden as he used to." August spoke to her, he turned to her slightly, she noticed there were unshed tears in his eyes.

"I have to say, I am impressed." Zeref came out of the darkness of the cave his dark eyes smirked at the pair.

August scuffed gazing away. Zeref walked towards Mavis he put his hand underneath her chin to have her look up at him, "Your magic even linked her illusion to her body…" Zeref sneers at the girl, "It seems you miscalculated Mavis, you thought I was ignorant of your attempts to make yourself an army to destroy what I've built. I was aiming to destroy you with Acnologia, but it seems our son found a more touching approach for you."

Mavis couldn't move on her own, her illusion was forced to stare at Zeref – feeling his cold touch upon her, while her body assembled her guild to move out on August's command.

He grinned more, "The tide has changed. You thought you had control of my fate for your little surprise over me, but my dear Mavis, I _always_ had control over your fate. And I need to remind you of that." His eyes grew red as the earth rumbled with a fierce roar; blue fire erupted from the cracks illuminating everything around them in an eerie deathly glow.

* * *

**We are close to the conclusion... Let me know what you all think!**

**As always a huge thank you to Guest8383839 for sticking with this story from the beginning and leaving amazing reviews! Also thank you to everyone who has Favorite and Followed and reviewed in past chapters. **


	13. Eternal Chaos

**I'm a little late but I'm somewhat on time, I had so much inspiration and time on my hands! So sorry about posting late last week. This chapter is a bit longer and I decided to make the Final in two parts! So, more chapters! **

**As always thank you all for reading this story so far and all of you who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed. Like to recognize and thank ****kisaragi yuki ****for Favorite and Following! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you enjoy this story.**

**Also huge thank you to my Reviewers, I always enjoy reading what you all have to say! **

**Guest8383839****: Its always a pleasure reading your reviews, I always look forward in seeing what you thought about the chapters. And I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**CxmgamingKR2: ****I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope once you read this new chapter your expectations on twists are much higher **

**Now no more delay, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Eternal Chaos **

Zeref grins darkly, having Mavis behave like she had when she was ignorant just brought endless of fantasies…

"Dad."

Zeref's red eyes fell on his son, reverting back to dark brown, "Hm?"

"Don't make me do the same to you." August remark glaring at his father feeling his dark intentions.

Zeref sneers at the comment, "Wouldn't that be a treat, both of your parents under your control together like a happy family." Zeref mocked, glaring at the boldness of his son.

August glares, "We are far from having that now." August pulled his mother from Zeref's clutches, "Come on mom time to get this over with."

Zeref glared after him seeing how gentle he held Mavis's hand as he led her away. Zeref shook his head calling after August, "You take things too much to heart." Zeref sighs, he forgot how emotional his son can be, he didn't think that little comment could hit a nerve.

Zeref peered off towards the pair, he had thought once of having Mavis by his side to raise August… but she was too damaged. It might have been possible if he had used the Ice Slave magic on Mavis when August was still a child. Zeref dropped his attempt to tease August, he knew better to not push him, he knew how powerful he was from the beginning and he calculated Mavis would be arrogant in her own skills to falter under August's raw power. August was his son after all, and sometimes a child was destined to outshine the parents. Zeref smirked, he taught August well enough to not doubt his skills and it proved to work in his favor.

Zeref frowns tilting his head slightly as the earth rumbled with another fierce roar, _tormenting Mavis would have to wait a little longer…_

The dragon burst from the depths of his hell into the red twilight. His blue flames lit the red sky in an ominous purple color, Zeref teleported next to his son grinning at Mavis, "The time has finally come, hopefully our little deal to go back to this time was worth it… It would be a shame if all of this was for nothing and Acnologia is victorious. The knowledge of failing two worlds is a burden on your conscious."

August nervously shuffled staring up at the dark dragon ruling the skies. He could feel the waves of power the dragon released with its powerful wings.

Zeref noticed the horrified expression and he smirked, "We have the advantage. Don't get cold feet now."

August nods, shaking himself out of a daze.

Zeref's eyes glowed red as he watched the dragon's final calming moments before hell would rain down on this earth. Zeref smirked sadly at his son, "I promise things will be different after this."

August was about to question him, but Zeref send a shock wave throwing August yards away from him, Zeref held onto Mavis grinning darkly down at her, "How about we use your advantage over me against Acnologia shall we?"

August slammed against a barrier, realizing he was outside of the controlled containment shield. He hit his fists against the invisible force, "Dad, let me help you!"

Zeref turned his attention back to August and smiled sadly at him, "I'm sorry, I can't allow you to die in front of me again…"

Zeref turns away from August, forcing himself to not look back, "Besides, you gave me more weapons in my arsenal that I can use against Acnologia."

August slammed his fists again, he could feel his father overwhelming him for control over Mavis's restrains, he broke under the assault releasing his hold to Zeref. Zeref smirks as he wagged his finger at a wide-eyed Mavis as he pulled the ice chain to force her to walk with him towards the now flustered dragon. August turned away running where his father's magical unit should be – he will not sit back and watch to see the outcome of the future.

Zeref sneers, "Perhaps you may get your wish in releasing me from this world. But before we test your _love,_ I need you to create a dragon." Mavis winced, Zeref's magical hold was much more painful than her son's, it was like claws were digging into her skull. Her mind was being torn to pieces and it mended itself back together as he pushed her to obey him.

Mavis mustered a white dragon with beautiful jade under coloring with the same hue in its eyes. Zeref chuckled, "Your illusions always did amaze me." Mavis's eyes slightly sparkled by the compliment, Zeref pulled her onto the dragon and they soared to the apocalypse.

Acnologia continued to assault the barrier, unaware of an attack. Zeref's eyes was ablaze in red, he hovered his hands over each other morphing an inferno of darkness. Zeref sneers, "You should had known this would come." Acnologia sensed the magic, turning just as the magic struck him. The dragon roared diving towards the immortals and their illusion dragon.

Zeref held onto the illusion teleporting it behind the Black Dragon, Zeref remarked to Mavis, "How about you make this dragon a bit more lively." The white dragon reared its head, devouring Acnologia with flames that resemble the color of a forest in spring.

As the smoke settled, the black dragon's scales seemed untouched with only a few smolders that fizzled out on his wings. Zeref expected Acnologia wouldn't be too fazed by magic, he knew the dragon had overcome magical attacks centuries ago and it taunted him even more with having Mavis with him. Zeref tsked, glaring at the girl, "Now do you see why I originally wanted to return to the time before I was immortal? Acnologia wasn't as powerful back then." Zeref narrowed his eyes, _I was hoping to avoid this, but it would be useless if Acnologia hasn't weakened._

Zeref opened the palm of his hand, a stack of books appeared, Zeref noticed Mavis's eyes on the books, "Even if your illusions can't weaken him, then I would have to test curses instead." Zeref didn't want to risk using Mavis's curse until there was some damage that took effect. Plus, there was a more likely chance Mavis's illusion-self wouldn't have enough power to inflict the curse and he would have to stall for time until her actual body arrives. Zeref dropped the books, as the pages flipped through the air, demons clawed their way from the ink.

Zeref smirked at Acnologia, "Lets find out if we are equally unbeatable."

* * *

August came across the magical unit, most of the mages were combining their forces to hold the dragon in its cage, while others prepared for their offense. "Prepare to be breached support team! Long range wielders get ready, second line of defense magic users stand by." The green haired woman ordered, her eyes were fierce and sparkling with excitement.

Wizards from all branches and backgrounds of the Alvarez Empire all came together for their kingdom. It was a sight to see, their clothing were all from different areas of the continent. Their clothing colors brightened the battlefield as the sun abandons them under the horizon leaving them with the illumination of an eerie glow of blue and green fire in the sky.

The roars were deafening, the ground shook from the outbursts of the creatures making concentration difficult. The commander ordered, "Keep your focus! We cannot lose the barrier; our homes will be at stake if this beast is released. Long range wielders get ready for the opening!" The barrier opened slightly, "Fire!" Waves of magic took off to the skies towards the black dragon, successfully colliding with their intended target. "Close it!"

August slid through the opening just as the barrier closed. The green haired woman screamed, "The Prince! Open – incoming!" Massive blue flames erupted the entry way, the mages on the defenses screamed in exhaustion as they held back the waves of hellfire. The flames shot to the sky as the barrier held. "The Prince! Was he hit?!" The woman cursed, "I need more people to defend the barrier, rotate the exhausted. And I need eyes on the P—."

"I see him! He's running under the dragons!"

"I need every long-range attack to distract Acnologia. We need to give the Prince cover." The green haired woman ordered; she narrowed her eyes at the faint image of the blonde hair boy, _you always find yourself in the middle of trouble…_

* * *

The ocean of flames was nicking at his exposed skin as he outran them. His heart was deafening in his ears, cancelling out the yells and roars of the battlefield. He didn't expect himself to make it to the other side of the barrier. He clenched his fists; he will make sure Acnologia will be the only thing that will die tonight.

Inhumane screeches flock above him, "Ooh a human came out to play."

As fire illuminates the dark skies, sharp teeth and winged creatures swarmed everywhere. Many were swooping upon Acnologia, but there were others that were grounded creating a continuous front line of offense. August ignored the taunt, pushing forward, however a she demon with golden horns put up a claw hand on his chest, "Don't be stupid, human, Lord Zeref doesn't want anyone to meddle in the fight for humanity."

August scowled, "I can help."

The demon laughed, "Does it look like the Lord needs saving?" August flinched at her laugh, to be fair a horde of demons with curses seemed to affect Acnologia slightly as every attack blemished his hide. The demon gave him a smile, "Now run back to your kind before you get yourself hurt."

August glares, "I'm staying here. I dare you to make me."

The demon studied him, "Little boy, your authority doesn't apply here." Explosions erupted above them, her glowing gold eyes stared into his soul, "I will not allow you to make Lord Zeref mad at me. I can ask you nicely or I can order you to do what I say."

* * *

Zeref sneers as his creations were successful in bypassing Acnologia's magical resistance, he watched how the dragon's skin was becoming raw with gashes, his black scales were becoming cracked exposing bleeding brown flesh. The pained screeches of demons and Acnologia were a melody that assured him victory would be his. Demons that were not skilled enough to move around Acnologia's assaults would wither up and become ash like pages of books that were set ablaze. Zeref wasn't phased by the casualties, demons were a means to an end, for they were failed experiments in his studies to bring back the dead and they were his mere hobby over the centuries to pass the time.

Acnologia roared glaring at the white dragon that Zeref was on and he hissed, "Using your pets rather than your own power is pathetic."

Zeref smirked slightly at the taunt, "In a way it is my power, for I had created them…"

Acnologia's glowing red eyes zooned in on Zeref's figure, "You are just like a pathetic human. And you will die like one."

Acnologia burst past the demonic attacks slamming into the illusional dragon, his claws dug into the fake dragon, his red eyes stared down into the core of the immortals, Mavis felt his claws digging into her illusion. Her composure was blank but inside fading and reoccurring her screams and terror was present. Zeref's eyes widen noticing Acnologia was absorbing the illusion, the Black Dragon opened his mouth wide, they could smell the flesh and smoke in his aroma, "Die you insects!" Zeref froze, his footing disappeared, and he was falling, before he could teleport, Acnologia's hellfire consumed him. His vision was overcome by an ocean of fire, he felt his skin searing from the bone. His body hit the earth, bones shattered and mended back together, he gritted his teeth as the pain was unbearable just as his burns and bones regenerated.

His eyes healed, and he was staring up at the dark sky, surrounded by chaos… he could never be in peace, chaos follows him. His ears were ringing, the sound reminded him that he was alive – as he had expected Acnologia couldn't kill him either. He laughed, Ankhseram would make it impossible for he and Acnologia to kill each other, the god enjoyed this cruel amusement of these immortal creatures fighting for all eternity destroying everything in their path. Perhaps being indestructible may be a good thing, perhaps Acnologia would tire and be bored of this endless cycle – but Zeref was sure the dragon had the same sick amusement of playing with his immortality, like a cat that would play with its prey until it would get bored of it.

Zeref wheezed out a laugh, this was his domain and yet his authority was being tested. Zeref sneers, _You are trying so hard to make me fear this endless battle, but I will be victorious. Your curse would allow me to withstand him, I will outsmart your trials. _

Zeref's ears were slowly regaining their hearing, but a shadow blocked his view of the chaos, he frowns as his eyes readjusted seeing his son shaking him, tears in his eyes. Zeref's eyes widen _no… _His hearing returned to him catching his son's voice, "—ou have to get up!"

"You shouldn't be here." Zeref scowled.

"I want to help." August argued.

Zeref shook his head, he didn't want him to be involved in this – he never wanted August to be a part of any of his fate. Zeref stared passed his son's head to the chaos in the sky, he didn't want any human to be involved with conflicts against the supernatural. Zeref's eyes widen, seeing the Black Dragon diving towards them – his claws ready for his prey. Zeref felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest, he tackled August forcing him underneath him, Zeref's red eyes flared as he willed Fairy Heart around them.

Acnologia's body slammed into a barrier of raw magic of darkness and light. His pained roars echoed throughout the night as his claws cracked by the intensity of the magic flow.

August opened his clenched eyes, around him was so bright it made him squint. When his eyes adjusted he saw his father standing with his arms spread out, his appearance was all white, dark and light magic surrounded them, Zeref's face was twisted in concentration and pain and his red eyes fell on the boy, "A—are you all right?"

August was only able to nod; he was in a ditch – the impact of the dragon hitting the magic sent a shockwave around him.

Zeref scowled, "It was stupid of you to put yourself in danger… but I must thank you – this situation has made me really angry." Zeref's eyes darkened and his magic flared intensely around him. Zeref's glowing red eyes stared at August intensely, "Stay as far away from me, don't you dare try to get involved in this."

Zeref's form disappeared from the magical shell, leaving August surrounded in a protection of powerful light and dark magic. August didn't have the strength to sit up, the gravity of the blast tired him, he felt ashamed – his father wasted so much magic just to protect him. August could feel the connection of his mother growing – _The Ice Slave magic must had broken when dad used Fairy Heart…_ August felt tears running down his face, he didn't want to be the reason his father is blindsided by Mavis's attack… August couldn't sense his mother's illusion self, perhaps her real body was still too far away – maybe Zeref had enough time to weaken Acnologia and sense Mavis's link had been broken.

* * *

Mavis gasped, she felt a painful headrush consume her, she felt disambiguated as if a part of herself was burnt to ashes. Mavis shook herself out of the pain noticing her guild was staring at her in concern.

She put on a smile, "I'm fine just a headache." The experiences were slowly coming back to her, August had trapped her in his magic, and she was forced out of her will. She realized the guild was making excellent headway to Acnologia's location, Warrod's magic amazed even her as the tree travelled like a dragon soaring high through the sky. Many of the guild members held on to dear life in fear of falling while others hooted and hollered in excitement with the new way of transportation.

Mavis smiled to herself staring off into the distance, she could sense their presence, they were getting closer. She felt her body shutter remembering Acnologia's fierce red eyes and the heat of his flames. _So this is the creature Zeref was so scared about… Perhaps he was right…_ Mavis hummed to herself gazing up at the starless night, _Maybe we can both get what we want…_

* * *

Zeref teleported in front of the raging dragon, his claws blooded and broken. Zeref's red eyes flared, his face smirked into a dark sneer, "Now you'd done it." Zeref's magic erupted around him creating a large wave of magical energy in a shape of large black wings. Zeref conjured all the death magic he could muster in his hands, he will wipe Acnologia from the face of this world. He will become the only immortal left; he will use his curse as an advantage over this beast and make the god regret for ever meddling with his life.

The demons howled cheering on their master, as his magic surrounded the barrier that they were all caged in. He released his built-up energy, the impact brightened the world in a hot white, the shockwave hit the barrier – overpowering the protection. Wizards braced for impact, containing most of the blast, but shattered the barrier. Many of the wizards collapsed from magic deficiency, too overwhelmed by the attempt to contain such a powerful blow. As the night brought back its darkness, everything was silent, even the wind didn't make a sound…

* * *

Zeref's feet touch the ground gently, his Fairy Heart appearance shattered around him like ash. Demonic bodies fell from the sky, as they hit the ground they crumbled like clay and were erased in the wind as mere dust. Zeref scowled in front of him, the dark mass of Acnologia was thrashing in pain trying to fight against the turmoil of the death magic. Zeref walked towards the pathetic creature, "Just die already, there is nothing else you need to prove."

Acnologia thrashed snapping his massive jaws towards the Black Wizard, Zeref mustered a dark sword from his magic digging the blade into the dragon's throat. Zeref sneers, thrusting the sword down multiple times to force the dragon to give up his attempts to absorb the magical blow. Blood splattered onto him; its warmth made him crave for more bloodshed. _I won. Now nothing will stand in my way. Fear me, Ankhseram I have beaten your obstacle. Your attempts to shackle me with this curse backfired! You have no more hold over me, I do not fear you anymore. _Zeref chuckled, repeatedly stabbing the once fierce beast long after he had stopped resisting. He laughed harder, it felt amazing having so much weight to be lifted off his shoulders, he didn't feel overwhelmed anymore.

Zeref fell to his knees, his sword evaporated leaving him in an ocean of blood. _It's over… _Zeref grins up at the starless sky. _It's finally over… _The battlefield was silent, the only noise was the droplets of blood that fell from his body. The Black Wizard took a deep breath of fresh air, surrounding him was ash and blood, a glorious scene that shall be in the history books.

Zeref coughed into his hand, blood leaked from his mouth – he stared at his own blood in horror. He wasn't healing… He had celebrated too soon, it seems like Ankhseram had planned to have the last laugh after all…


	14. Love In War

**Chapter 14 Love in War**

The ash filled ground ruffled, the remnants of Fairy Heart's protection shell shattered, August coughed digging himself out of the ditch the blast had created. He squinted in the darkness; in the distance he can hear his father's wizards celebrating. August pulled himself out of the intended grave Acnologia was planning to make for him, his hand squashed into something warm and sticky – he cringed, smelling the overpowered stench of iron. That seemed to be the only thing that remained in this battle: ash and blood. August dragged himself onto even ground, pushing himself to stand – already his body was covered in the remains. August could sense his father's magical aura and he followed; the darkness of the night blinded him. Without the moon or stars, they were blinded in darkness, for the once raging battle had lit up the skies with flames and explosions. But now they were alone, and the only comfort was the distant cheers of their people.

August followed his father's aura; he felt a chill run down his spine, for it seemed different – weaker. As if the usual overwhelming magical energy his father would carry had diminished to a flicker of a flame rather than its usual wildfire force. August ran, his mind finally willed itself to see the aftermath as he mustered a flame in his hand to see his surroundings. His heart stopped, the carcass of the once mighty and feared Black Dragon was grounded, broken, and spewing his innards. But the dragon was not the only thing that ran his blood cold, it was the scene of his father – crippled in a fetal position drowning in his own blood.

"Dad!" August screamed; tears ran down his face as he fell to his knees hovering over his father. "It's going to be ok – I – I can help." August croaked, he had to believe it, he must know how to fix it – anything from his past life, all those decades of knowledge – there must be something. Anything.

August's tears fell onto Zeref's face. Zeref's eyes were unfocused too far away into his own mind, trying to spite the god and his wishes. Zeref could feel himself drowning, like he once did years ago with Mavis's attempt to kill him. He felt himself fall into the dark ocean once again, this time the air in his lungs were strangling him – forcing him to let go of the much-needed air supply. Zeref felt himself float closer to the abyss – far away he could feel his body struggling to stay alive, but ultimately going to fail in this fragile state… _I am finally mortal again and this is how I will spend it… drowning in darkness._ Zeref felt bitter, he wanted more in life, so much more – maybe he was asking too much, for he had lived for centuries, but he never once wanted life more than anything than right now.

Zeref felt warmness hitting his face, tears… _August… _Zeref felt his son's presence, how it brushed his aura trying to assure him he would be all right. Zeref could feel his physical body struggling to respond to his son, but he was practically slipping through the physical world to fall endlessly into the unknown darkness. Zeref did not want to die – he finally accomplished mortality; he could finally grow with his son rather have August outgrow him… He cannot lose that chance especially for it to be right there. It was right in his face, taunting him that he was so close to finally getting his wish to raise his child…to never miss any more chances in life to find happiness…

Zeref's mind plagued him of memories, breaking his heart even more. Memories of his son becoming the young man he was today – how Zeref wished he could have more with him, to fully be in August's life rather being slightly detached from the curse and the fear of outliving his son, watching him outgrow him. There was so much he wanted to do and yet he wasted his precious time with August in this war and curse…

Zeref felt his own tears fall down his face, he wanted to apologize to August, but his mouth was gargling with blood. He wanted to atone for not being able to uphold his promise to protect August from any harm – August did not deserve this pain and Zeref caused it… He wanted to finally give August what he wanted, a happy family…

* * *

August held onto Zeref; his tears smeared the blood. August pushed himself to search through the centuries worth of memories trying to find anything… Zeref's tears slipped to August's arms making August snap back to the present. August cried, "Dad, please stay with me – I know it hurts. I am trying to use all the healing spells I have learned. I need you – you promised me once you were mortal, we can finally be a happy family. You feared the curse would affect me, that's why you kept some distance – but you don't have to hold back anymore."

August always dreamt of how Zeref would be free of the curse, how he would be relaxed and able to fully be in control of his emotions and mind. Zeref had been detached from the world for too long, only in the last few years has he been able to allow his emotions to open up to give a glimpse of his humanity.

"I love you dad, please I can't live without you." August hugged Zeref, and he felt Zeref's hand weakly grab onto his wrist, August glanced at his father's face seeing how his eyes regained some consciousness to this plane. August's tears fell more on Zeref's face, "I had our whole future planned out. We can both grow up, and I want to give you a family so you will never feel lonely again. Please tell me how I can save you!"

Zeref held onto August, he was his life ring, keeping him from drowning in the ocean's depths, but the rope was splitting with every agonizing second. Zeref shivered, feeling his grip loosen – August's presence outshined the darkness that was attempting to swallow him, and he was desperate to hang on to him. Zeref felt an opposite pull from August's light, he could hear on the other side the irritated hiss of the creature that latched itself onto him attempting to drag him into the darkness.

August could feel his father slipping from him, he pushed on their connection desperate to rekindle Zeref's strength. August gazed up as lightning struck around them, in the distance a massive tree hovered over the field. Magic erupted as wizards jumped from the tree towards the exhausted Alvarez wizards. August's body shook, he could not cry anymore, his body could only tremble, he could feel his mother's presence. "Mom's here… I can't win against her – she is attacking our people when they are exhausted. I'm just so angry I can't protect anyone. I let everyone down."

August could hear the battle cries and his heart pounded in his chest as he clutched his dying father – he felt rage. They all fought so hard against Acnologia and Mavis decided to attack them when they were down. His people didn't deserve this, and it pissed him off that they fought, and he was sheltered throughout it all. It wasn't fair. It was wrong that they were denied hope of a brighter future and she will shatter that if there were any fatalities. He wouldn't let her hurt anyone else and certainly he wouldn't let her be smug about Zeref, especially with him being in so much turmoil. August felt his magic spike, as he felt his whole being overlapped his parent's past, his present, and his other self's. August felt magical energy wrap itself around them, his vision was clouded by light. _Dad please I need you…_

Zeref felt a surge of magic surface around him, it felt similar, like a protective comfort. He could feel his son's presence envelope around his mind, directing him away from the darkness, the drowning sensation subsided. Zeref was blinded by light magic, his body felt warm, a stinging sensation ran through him. Zeref felt emotions go through him, as he felt them brush him, he realized they were August's, his fear and his hopefulness overwhelmed him – his son needed him… Zeref felt warmth rush through him, his eyes opened and he felt exhausted, he was alive…? Zeref's eyes widen, August was illuminating in white light, he held a pained expression placing his hands on Zeref's chest. Zeref took in a heavy breath, cleared from blood. August smirked tiredly, "I—I did it."

Zeref stared at his son sensing the magic within him – _I should have known… _He could feel it, Fairy Heart was coursing through August's body as if it had always been a part of his being. Zeref held onto August's arm when he noticed his son's scaredness within his eyes of this transformation. August smirked at him, tears in his eyes, "I—I did it. I never knew I had all this in me."

Zeref chuckled at his fortune, August hugged his father from behind, holding him up with his chest. Zeref smirked, "Perhaps I created something more than even the gods could have anticipated." Zeref had always suspected, especially at his young age that August was more powerful from his past self – Zeref could sense it when his son was frightened or angry. Even in the past world, August always had potential and once he grew, he earned the title of Wizard King.

This world was not different in that respect, August would develop more magical properties than Mavis and Zeref combined, for it would always be destined for children to outshine their parents. Perhaps August now, would outshine his former self once he becomes older. Thinking back on it, Zeref had Fairy Heart when he conceived August and it would have seemed possible if that power would be transferred to his spawn. Zeref held onto August's arm, "Like I have been telling you, never doubt your power… I'm glad you reached your full potential."

August dug his head into his father's shoulder crying, "I couldn't lose you. You deserve to know peace from the curse and I'm so happy I could give you that."

Zeref pat August's head lightly, comforting the boy. In a way August was much like Mavis when it came to care for him, but Zeref felt he didn't deserve any pity from anyone, he never asked for it. But he will allow August to crumble with emotion, to make him let it all out now so he can recover from it.

Zeref winced as he leaned off August's chest, his body was in pain. August preceded in using Fairy Heart, his hands glowed over him, mending Zeref back together. Zeref stared towards the yells, "What's happening?" Zeref was sure he had defeated Acnologia, there should be celebrations.

"Mom's here, she's attacking our wounded." August scowled staring towards the fighting.

Zeref struggled to stand by himself, but the pain shot through him.

August narrowed his eyes, "Dad, let me take care of you for once." August split an illusion of himself, racing towards the battle. Maybe he will have enough power to physically be there to help his people once he had healed his father.

Zeref scowls, hating how he felt powerless… perhaps all his magic was from his curse – but he had magic before his curse, he was sure of it. Zeref narrowed his eyes he vaguely remembered his mortal life…maybe he could remember what it felt like once this war ended and he could take a moment to take it all in.

August's arms secured him; he could feel his son pouring his magical energy within him to subdue the damage of becoming mortal again. It felt like all of his past injuries of the centuries had washed over him from invisible scars, perhaps it was Ankhseram's fail safe if Zeref would ever accomplish mortality – he would die from past wounds even before his first true breath as mortal. Zeref smirked despite the pain, _You should give up your attempts Ankhseram, you should know when you have lost…_

* * *

August's illusion ran towards the battle, lightning struck down over them all – illuminating the field just enough for more precise attacks to befallen on the enemy. Fairy Tail members laughed and grinned as they fought, like it was all a game. August narrowed his eyes, watching a Fairy beat a girl down until she was unconscious, from her clothing she was from a branch within the desert. The man held her down, ruffling her skirt. _Nothing seems to surprise me from Fairy Tail's vile behavior towards outsiders…_A flash from his other world's past of the cruelty of Precht came to his mind. _ Die by your Founder's magic scum. _August mimicked Yuri's lightning, shooting a thousand volts through the vile man's chest. The man gasped, falling to the side with a charred hole through his rib cage.

He scanned the battles – most of the Alvarez Empire unit was holding their own by using the tactic of pairing up with different types of magic users. His focus needs to be on the wizards that had used up all their magic for the barrier, August picked up the girl transporting to the make-shift camp. The commander and three other wizards defended the main tent where they kept the injured while the others were caught off guard in their own battles.

The green haired commander noticed August placing the girl amongst the other injured, "It's nice of you to fall back in line. We need as many bodies guarding our wounded; our healers need time to rest."

August nods, "I can also move faster through the battlefield to rescue injured – I would rather not have any dead today."

She smirked slightly, "Whatever you think would benefit us the most, you are Prince after all."

August grins, "I will do both."

The girl with silver hair locked eyes with him, "Better not pull back on your attacks Copycat." She flexed her fingers as she successfully took control of five Fairy Tail members. She forced them to turn against their own guild members to give extra support to the injured.

August ran towards the fighting, the main issues they will face would be the Founders – especially with many of their unit guarding the wounded, the others that are displaced will have a difficult time.

August narrowed his eyes hearing giant laughter ahead, right before his eyes there was a giant smacking through dozens of Alvarez wizards. His blood boiled at the sight of Makarov, "Pick on someone your own size!" August grew – sucker punching Makarov in the face. He turned slightly estimating the injuries of the thrown wizards, then gazed back at the shocked teen below him.

Makarov laughed, "Awesome, I can have a fair fight."

August scowled, "Doubt it."

* * *

Mavis hummed peering down at the battles below, her mind nagged at her of the eerie similarities to the final war in the other world…Things will have a different outcome she was sure of it.

Warrod avoided looking at the fighting, he could feel so much death in the earth as blood and ash seeped through the cracks enriching the roots within the ground. They were supposed to be here to defend against an army with an immortal and a dragon but looking down towards the ground there were only an exhausted band of maybe thirty wizards. It felt wrong being here, having their guild of a hundred to face a mere thirty that were spent, was unfair. Warrod gazed at his two companions, Precht had vanished without a trace – probably bailed on this onslaught because he must have known Mavis's personal vendetta would cost them.

Like always, Mavis was dazing off – smirking slightly to herself as she watched the fighting. Yuri on the other hand, was cheering on their guild flickering lightning down every so often to get a better view. Warrod sighed, he had to be thankful that the three of them didn't involve themselves in the battle against Zeref's students, it could have been a massacre like Blue Skull all those years ago…but they did outnumber them greatly. Warrod could sense the magic in the air, he knew many of his guildmates were at a disadvantage when facing some of these foreign wizards, for many of them were superior in magic capability – but Fairy Tail wizards always have more fighting spirit despite being weaker than their opponent.

"Oh look! Makarov is getting into the spirit!" Yuri cheered, Warrod and Mavis peered down to where he was pointing. Makarov was mowing down many opponents with his bare fists, but he was downed by another wizard with similar abilities.

Warrod snorted, "Got a taste of his own medicine." Yuri glared at him slightly then turned back to the battle to yell pointers.

Mavis stared at the boy fighting Makarov, he looked so much like Zeref now, he had lost many of her features due to growing out of childhood. Mavis frowns sadly at the thought of his likeness towards her had disappeared – the reminder of her to Zeref within their son was gone, the only thing that remained was her green eyes that they shared, even his once white blonde hair grew darker to a sandy blonde. _No matter… Every day looking at him would be a reminder to Zeref of me. I am sure of it. _

Mavis frowns sensing her son's presence in different locations, _It seems like he is using my magic…which means he must be with Zeref. _Mavis glanced off to the distance sensing a build up of magical power and a small light was illuminating the darkness. _Found you! _Mavis jumped off the large tree into the dark depths below while her two comrades yelled after her.

Warrod glanced at Yuri warily, "Should we go after her?"

Yuri grins at him, "Finally, we can get some action!"

* * *

August could feel his mother's presence closing in on their location and he stiffened, he wasn't ready to confront her now, especially with his focus too consumed in finishing healing his father and fighting off the Fairy Tail wizards with his illusion. August stood up knowing his father did not want to give Mavis any satisfaction of seeing him sitting down healing – Zeref was too proud to show any weakness.

"Ah there are my favorite boys!" Mavis beams at them, her eyes peered at them curiously. She knew the August she saw in the battle was just an illusion, his true presence gave away their position to her.

August glares at her, "Leave us alone." August could feel his father trying to lean away from him to appear he was standing alone, but August didn't give him the chance as he tightened his hold on Zeref's side and arm over his shoulder.

Mavis frowns, "I came to help – but it seems like you were able to handle Acnologia all by yourselves…" Mavis hummed peering at Zeref curiously, "You don't look so confident in yourself anymore."

Zeref sneered at her despite feeling slightly uncomfortable in this state, "You are mistaken my dear Mavis. I accomplished what would have deemed impossible."

Mavis squinted as she stepped closer to peer at Zeref more closely. August on instinct placed a barrier in between them, pushing Mavis back slightly. He winced at the effort of exhausting different types of magic at once, and Zeref took notice…

August scowled. "It is dishonorable of you attacking us when we just accomplished defeating Acnologia. It's very cowardice of you. You couldn't attack us when we were at full power and waited until we exhausted ourselves."

Mavis frowns, "I wasn't planning to attack you. I came to help, but the Fairy Tail guild was just so excited to rival against the almighty Alvarez Empire."

Zeref forced his body to move forward, August halted in healing, noticing Zeref could sustain his state and moved with him just in case Zeref gives out. Zeref sneers, "Ah yes they were always so brutish, jumping into a war blindly – perhaps your guild will meet its demise by your own doing, and you can unravel our tedious promise."

Mavis smiled at Zeref, "I can see through your vileness. You are excited in our encounter…"

August glared, "Mother look around you. Can't you move on from this obsession, why are you so desperate in ending your life? You've been trying to get him to love you to end your curse for years! You have barely lived life – why throw it all away for a man that clearly doesn't show the same affection to you?"

Zeref chuckled, "There's no point in reasoning with her. I've broken her capability of thinking of herself, she is too consumed in ghosts."

Mavis's eyes widen, "It's not true."

August opened his mouth, but Zeref patted his shoulder sneering at Mavis darkly, "Think about it. After all the declines, and torture, you truly think I care about you? You truly are so ignorant; did you enjoy your freedom from me or were you obsessing on getting closer to me?"

August grabbed onto Zeref as he walked closer to Mavis, "Da—." Zeref held up a hand for silence. August frowns not comfortable with Zeref's taunts, Zeref was mortal now, he doesn't have an advantage over Mavis…

Flashes of her time with Zeref taunt her mind and Mavis bawled, falling to her knees, "I'm sorry, I just thought things can be the same –."

"Mavis, you need to differentiate between the worlds, they are completely different – you will not get the same result. You have wasted enough of your existence." Zeref remarked, watching the girl bawl underneath him.

She gazed at her hands, what has she accomplished in her immortal years?

Zeref tapped into August's magic that healed him, making his pain subside. Zeref kneeled down next to the tearful girl and he smirked, "Such a waste of a second chance of life –." Mavis gasped as a dark blade went through her chest, August's eyes widen feeling his connection to the Fairy Heart was overridden by Zeref as he powered his magic to penetrate Mavis. "You should had run and never looked back. I wouldn't have tracked you down, I would have allowed both of us to go our separate ways, but you were so persistent of the idea of our curses to cancel each other out. You should had realized I never came to this time for _you _and that arrogance led to this…"

Mavis gagged blood as he pulled out the blade, she stared at him shocked and her heart broke in pieces at the realization that she truly did mean nothing to him. The idea of there being a shred of love he had for her, drained away with each drop of blood. She could see it now, the hatred in his eyes and the reason behind it. Sanity dawned at her when her mind went silent from the betrayal. Zeref glared at her as she healed from the gash.

Mavis stared at her hands, what had she accomplished in this life? How did she fail so badly compared to her other self from that far away world? Mavis dwelled on the torture she went through for him – to be close to _him. _

"I hate you." Mavis whispered, her mind ran through her demise over and over again, making her stomach cringe.

"Finally, you have picked up the pieces." Zeref remarked narrowing his eyes at the dawned sanity within Mavis. He hoped her realization of her treatment would shatter the last attempt for Ankhseram.

Mavis glared at him, "I hate what you made me into –."

Zeref shrugs, "You did most of that on your own, I just pushed you in that direction."

Mavis hissed, "I want you to die for what you did to me and to the other world!" Mavis jumped at him, Zeref side stepped away from her sloppy attempt to attack him.

Zeref smirked slightly, "Yet I will live due to the Curse of Contradiction."

Mavis screeched manifesting beasts around her, she was unraveling – she was tricked and manipulated to benefit him once again! "How can you do this to me?! What did I do to deserve this?!"

Zeref scowled at her, "Must I remind you?"

Mavis flinched as the memories resurfaced in her mind – how she died and left him with a century of loneliness and self-loathing, she used August during the final war resulting in his death, and her attempts to kill August when he was in her womb. "That doesn't justify any of it." She released her illusions on them.

August gasped losing focus on his illusion as Mavis bombarded his barrier – determined to shatter it to get her hands on Zeref. Mavis had tears running down her face as she screamed frustratedly as her magic tried to break through the barrier. "August why are you protecting him?! You know what he had done to me – allow me to have peace!"

"I know! And I hated that he did that to you, but you have done terrible things too. I never wanted any of this, please I just want all of this to end. My whole life has been a never-ending war between you two." August cried; he couldn't hold his magic anymore he fell to his knees with exhaustion.

Zeref stood in front of August opening his arms out using himself as a shield as the barrier shattered, "You heard him, will you continue this war?"

Mavis bawled clutching her head as different voices screamed at her, _I just want all of this to stop. _

Zeref narrowed his eyes as the beasts crumbled into golden dust, he glanced back at her seeing her rock back and forth on the ground hugging her legs. Her mind was screaming at her, fighting over her ideals and desires, it was overwhelming, and she couldn't think correctly.

Zeref noticed August walking over to Mavis's fetal position, "August." August ignored his warning kneeling down in front of his mother.

"I don't want either one of you to suffer, neither one of you deserved the curse – you both had good intentions to save a life and it was wrong you were punished for it." August whispered calmly to her, trying to draw her out of her dark thoughts – she was suffering like Zeref had with her mind becoming her own enemy. Mavis lowered her hands from her head, gazing at him wearily with his closeness to her. She wasn't used to having August close to her – over the years she feared him for his knowledge, but she eventually became desperate to get close to him… She was uncertain if it was out of motherly instinct to reach out for her child or it was just to get a connection with Zeref again – and it pained her not knowing her answer.

August gave her a small smile, "Please, can you both stopped fighting? I want to get to know you." Zeref gave him a disapproving scowl but August ignored it, he was trying to alleviate this feud once and for all.

Mavis's eyes widen, "After everything I've done to you?"

"It may take some time, but yes I do want to know you in person, memories aren't enough." August responded, earning a small sad smile from Mavis.

Zeref put his hand on August's shoulder, urging him to move back from Mavis, he was uncomfortable by how close his son was to the woman that had always caused August pain. August gave into his father's wishes feeling the worry and he stood up backing away from Mavis.

Mavis gazed after him, gazing down sadly, "I'm sorry I never wanted to be a part of your life."

August's heart broke slightly by the statement but gave a small smile, "It's fine, you might change your mind when you're ready."

Mavis's gaze fell to Zeref, seeing the scowl on his face, but his eyes were different – they seemed softer with an emotion she wasn't sure of…perhaps concern?

"Mavis!" Calls drew their attention. Warrod and Yuri stopped in their tracks at the scene before them: Mavis kneeling on the ground – dress bloody and tears running down her face, with Zeref and her son standing over her.

Zeref stepped in front of August grinning slightly at his former students, seeing their fighting positions at the ready. "Step away from her!" Yuri yelled; lightning flickered through his hands threateningly.

Zeref raised his hands up, "She was the one that attacked us."

Mavis glanced down at her hands again blankly staring at them – what does she want in life? In the back of her mind there was a little boy's voice, _"I want to make us happy!" _Mavis's eyes filled with tears; how can she make her son happy if she didn't know it herself?

"Please no more." Mavis whispered hugging herself… _No more fighting. _"We surrender."

Yuri and Warrod stared at her baffled, "What?"

Mavis stood up turning away from Zeref and August, "There's no point to continue this mindless battle. Let's leave."

Yuri pointed an accusing finger at Zeref, "You are just going to leave like that after everything he did to you?"

Mavis walked away feeling a slight emptiness within her without the desire to end Zeref's life, breaking the obsession of trying to make it up to him by not fulfilling his previous goal from the old world. _I want to find out who I am… I've just been a hollow vessel to appease Zeref… _Mavis whispered, "I just want to move on without having something that will hold me back. Please can we go."

Yuri fell silent glaring at Zeref frustratedly, watching Mavis walking back towards the tree. Yuri gritted his teeth scowling at Zeref, "You better watch your back." Yuri fumed as he sped walk after Mavis.

Warrod glanced back at his former teacher, "What its worth, I hope we never see you again."

Zeref responded narrowing his eyes, "I agree."

The fighting seized as the Fairy Tail Founders retreated. The Alvarez wizards laughed halfheartedly in exhaustion as their enemy ran back to their tree – they could finally rest… It was over. Dawn was breaking through the tree line, washing over the bloody field in a warm color of pink and orange. The different branches hugged one another; they were safe. The threat was vanquished, the invading party was retreating, and they had survived the night.

Zeref watched the sky as Warrod's tree revert itself back to the direction it came. He couldn't believe how smoothly Mavis reacted; he knew he could snap Mavis out of her trance like obsession to kill him by opening her eyes to reality. But he was warily of her quickness to give up…

"I convinced her she didn't need to prove herself to you or me. I told her she needed to find something in her life that would actually get her to start living." August responded out of nowhere breaking Zeref out of his train of thought.

"That made her give up?" Zeref asked peering at his son calculatingly.

August nodded, "I could feel her emptiness… I told her she needs to find her own happiness, rather trying to makeshift it for others, she took that advice…" August withheld everything he had exchanged between him and his mother through their mind because he knew his father would be against it. August could sense his mother's presence going further from them with each second, but he wasn't worried. August smirked slightly to himself, he had manifested a fairy that will be at his mother's side. A little reminder to her that he was thinking about her, for he wanted a better life for her as well. He want to help her break her curse, to teach her to live – if his father could break his curse then perhaps she could too… August could feel his mother's emotion brush on him lightly as she smiled at the little fairy as she took comfort in it.

Zeref narrowed his eyes noticing August's far away gaze, he was not naïve, he knew his son couldn't let go of Mavis – he had always wanted to be a part of her life ever since he was a child. He replied, "Maybe some good would come out it. But mark my words, if she comes anywhere near you again…"

August sighed, "Dad come on, it's not like she would kidnap me –." Zeref gave him a stern look, and August knew that expression, "I'm fine, I just wanted to give her some company. She deserves some peace of mind."

Zeref laughed bitterly, "I swear you care too much."

August grabbed his father's shoulder smirking at him slightly, "I know, but sometimes everyone needs some reassurance that they have someone…" August knew his father was worried about Mavis, but he wanted to assure him he didn't have to think about her falling back on her madness. Perhaps the little fairy on her shoulder can lessen the curse's torments before she could crumble back into her obsessive state.

August pulled Zeref with him. He could see their people running towards them, many of them were smiling and yelling. August glanced back towards his father and gave him a smile, "Come on let's go home."

_Home… _

August held his breath; his eyes widen in amazement – for the first time upon his father's face was a true bright smile.

* * *

**After 14 chapters this story has come to a close! I'm debating on writing an Epilogue with a time jump, but you can decide in the review section because it is also fine having your own interpretation of an ending :)**

**Thank you all for reading, I'm so happy this story caught so many people's attention. As always, I really appreciate the Reviewers, Favorites, and Follows! Like to recognize all of you, for without you guys I wouldn't have completed this story timely.** **Guest8383839, cxmgamingKR2, vampirehime92, Ren Yukihana, FlameSpirt, BlackWinterLlama, Rileyty, ShadeSlayer323, desropter, kisaragi yuki, legendaryNOT, piero0900, ohshiiz, and JcL107 thanks for putting the time in letting yourself be known to me. Also, I appreciate all the ghost readers that find this story, hope you enjoyed this twisted version of Zervis!**


	15. It Will Be Our Little Secret

**Author Note: This chapter is an additional chapter for readers who love Horror/Dark themes since this is a horror genre story after all and this story as well as its prequel was dark in most chapters… BUT! If you enjoyed the last chapter with its somewhat happy ending, then DO NOT read this chapter! This is a more darker addition to the final! So read at your own risk, last chapter can be your final or this chapter can be, it really depends on your mood!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my avid reviewer Guest 8383839, so I hope this chapter reaches you!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 It Will Be Our Little Secret**

Zeref could not leave it alone, the mercy his son gave to Mavis made his blood boil. He tried to ignore it, but the more he thought of how _that girl _was trying to recuperate herself did not settle well with him. He couldn't understand how August could even _care_ for the woman that had attempted to murder him when he was an infant? But no matter, August didn't need to know.

Zeref couldn't _allow _Mavis to find happiness. The mere thought of her taking advantage of this second world didn't satisfy him, she did not deserve it – to have that right to live _happily _in a world he created for himself.

Zeref evaporated into the shadows, he came to her when August was asleep, to ensure that her little fairy guardian wasn't active. His son's illusion that he gave to her to make her feel better about herself was too generous even for her. He followed her presence and he found her alone engrossed in paperwork with a small lamp to illuminate herself from the darkness. Zeref watched her from the shadows and he sneers at her, his white teeth were the only thing that could be seen if she would have turned to his direction…

Mavis froze sensing a presence watching her, she gazed up and her blood ran cold seeing the sneer. Zeref stepped closer to her, half of his face was illuminated with the light, and the eye she could see had this menacing spark within it. Mavis couldn't help to study him, she hadn't seen him in a year – but she could have sworn there was a slight change in his features, his face was slightly more thinner and masculine… like he had grown.

Zeref stepped closer allowing his full body to be out of the shadows, Mavis stood up and backed up slightly subconsciously. He smiled at her, "Mavis, this is my world and I don't think you deserve happiness in it. August is too much like you – he's too naïve to think that I have changed my ideals for you just by becoming mortal..."

Mavis's heart stopped, _Mortal… _She didn't want to make that conclusion on his appearance – to think that he had accomplished mortality while she was like this…

Zeref tilt his head and came closer, brushing his hand on the front of the desk and he grinned at her, "However, I've been immortal for centuries with the curse… Ankhseram made me come to terms that perhaps I am an evil person – that I do like killing people." Zeref gave her a wicked sneer, "And it brought me pleasure to ruin your very being. So, I came here today just to show you that you can never have this happiness you so hoped to desire – I'm not allowing you. August doesn't need to know about this."

Perhaps it was true, the curse made him into something even he had come to realize was wrong – maybe that was the reason he tormented Mavis in this world to try to get her to understand him to become like him… Perhaps there was many ideas of punishment Ankhseram had in mind, to turn an innocent boy into a twisted creature looking for a way out of this endless cycle of misery… maybe to even turn him into something he would had once hated as a mortal and force him to come to terms with himself. Zeref clenched his hands, no he will not dwell on the self-torture he had endured. He was here for a different reason.

Mavis backed up further hitting her back to the wall, she was shaking in fear, she could have sworn he had a glimpse of his red eyes like he had when he was cursed. Mavis didn't know why she feared him – he was mortal now, fragile even but the look he gave her made the hair on her skin stand up. Her mind brought flashes of the time they had together – the perceived happy moments were a façade and the dark memories rang true with that menacing and mocking look he gave her now.

Zeref brushed his hand on the edge of the desk as he walked around it towards her. Zeref glanced up at her, holding her eyes, "You will never be rid of me, I will always be in your mind to remind you that I will never leave you. You do not deserve a second chance, for you are destined to be in my hands and or to die by my hands." Mavis held her breath, she had a flash of him kissing her – she falls victim to his curse, and he defiled her. She felt sick of the reminder of what he truly felt for her as she relived how he left her crippled on the ground and forced her to watch him pass through the gate of time and the world around her becomes extinguished with screams of billions of creatures.

"—since I can't do that, I might as well just remind you that you deserved to be alone and you didn't deserve anything in this life. I gave you this life, you would have been dead if I didn't come to this world – your life is indebted to me." Zeref smiled at her expectantly.

Mavis shuttered, she had thought once they had August Zeref would be more merciful, but it seemed like he was holding all this in to spare August the reality – Zeref had no interest in letting go of the past where she had wronged him in many ways. Even becoming mortal, he couldn't change his feelings. Imprisoning her for years wasn't enough punishment for her, like she had wronged him more than she can understand.

He had spoken of how the curse made him realize that he truly was an evil person…but was he from the beginning? Did seeing all the death and misery that the curse cause can manifest a person into something so devilish that the depressing sites became intriguing? Will this happen to her as well?

Zeref was in front of her now, he pressed his hands against the wall over her head. He had vowed to himself that he would take everything from her, and he be damned if she had a quiver of hope in her life due to having August's pity. She didn't know August; she didn't know he generally was a selfless person that will do anything possible to make sure everyone around him was all right. He was sure Mavis thought she was something special to have August go to lengths with creating an illusion to keep her company. But Zeref knew his son, August would do that for anyone in the castle or people he cared about in the different branches of the guilds. Mavis needed to know that she didn't have this extra affection, August just cared too much about people who didn't deserve him.

"You will never have him with you. August will always be by my side – he will always choose me. I raised him, I practically raised him in both worlds. He wouldn't leave me for you, don't think you are something special to him with that little gift he gave you. You don't know him, he does little kind gestures to everyone it just how he is. Don't you remember he went to so much lengths as a child to find a fairy to make me happy?" Zeref watched as her eyes fade slightly at the thought of her son. Perhaps he went to similar lengths for Zeref, but she was sure August is giving the same amount of effort and determination as he did for Zeref's happiness.

Zeref remarked, "I hated his kind gesture for you, but as a worried father I did reason with him to not physically visit you – you never know you might accidently kill him." Zeref gazed at her intensely seeing the broken expression on her face at the realization that she may never be able to physically see her son for she might have learned to love him…

Zeref smirked to himself as he watched Mavis's confidence slip away with every fleeing contradiction that came to her mind about August and the possibility that she could kill him, Zeref could practically predict the thoughts that were running through her head for he had to deal with them many days when he was near August.

Zeref leans closer to her, "Don't get me wrong, he does care about you, but he doesn't know you like I do. I just want to make sure he was safe, I didn't want you to disappoint him, for you and I both know you are just as terrible as I am. You are only going to be lying to August like I have; you can't get better and he is going to waste his time on you. I wanted him to just forget about you, but our son is too much like you, he cares too much about people and I just hope eventually he will finally realize that there is no hope for you." Mavis froze feeling his breath on her neck, "You don't need to hide behind a mask, come to terms for what you are. I have, I was a monster way before I set my eyes on you. I especially enjoyed our little times together…" Mavis's body shivered by his breath, he had her trapped between the wall and his body.

Zeref sneered at her drawing her back to his conversation, "Didn't the thought cross your mind when you knew what curse I was under? That the curse only kills things that I care for? You were a surprise; I didn't have an incident in _years,_ then I met you. You see, I got bored of my aimless walking. I'm sure you can think of things I had done to pass my time before my mind could try to degrade me with guilt that I didn't believe I had… Little things excite me, but what I did to you…" Zeref chuckled, running a hand down her, she winced leaning away from him. He pulled away, "I'll leave it at that, it can be our little secret…"

Mavis forced herself to gain some courage to ask, "But the memories August showed me…"

Zeref peered down at her and smirked, "Ah yes they are true – I had so many different emotions attacking me in the moment I defiled you… There were so many confusing emotions that invaded my sanity, with the curse forcing guilt on me, there was anger and pleasure in that moment. Besides, August is so desperate to make me out to be the victim. In a way, yes I was a victim, for I was forced to live a century more – but I was also the predator… I seek you out to end my suffering and when you didn't give it to me, I turned my rage against you."

Mavis became pale, was the love he had for his son a lie as well? "Do you even care about anything? August even?"

Zeref snarled wrapping his hands around her neck, "Don't you dare think I do not care for him. You have no right to judge me with him. He is the only thing in the world I care for, the only thing I would give my life for to protect."

Mavis gasped, trying to turn the tables on him, "Then why didn't the curse kill him?"

Zeref threw her on top of the desk, Zeref glared at her pinning her down, "I would have if Fairy Heart wasn't in my possession. Every single day for years I kept the curse at bay for him. For he deserved to be loved because we neglected to give him that in the other world. Don't you dare try to compare me to you when it comes to him."

Mavis didn't know anything about his emotions he had for his son. She cannot fathom it, she will never know the guilt August gave him, how heartbroken August made him feel. For Zeref loved his son, but August cared too much about him and it pained Zeref that August was blinded to realize what Zeref truly was. August just wanted a better life for the both of them. Zeref knew he didn't deserve all of this – he felt guilty that his son felt like he deserved a better life, that he was wrongly punished by a god for attempting to bring back his dead brother. But Zeref knew better, he didn't deserve this life, he only had this due to outsmarting the God of Life and Death.

Zeref didn't deserve to be loved and he didn't want August to see what he truly was. The most frustrating thing was all the centuries of doing terrible things, he guilted about hiding his identity to his son. Zeref knew perhaps back when he was first mortal, he couldn't stomach violence or killing, but the sickening truth is that he wasn't fazed by it – sometimes enjoyed it, for the curse had morphed him to be desensitized by what was deemed as evil… Perhaps in his mortal life before the curse he was a good person, he really did care about life, but now he just finds pleasure in bringing pain especially to people that he thought deserved it. People like Mavis and her guild deserved the torture for they saw themselves as better. This was a secret that August did not need to know…

August could always see his father trying to get better from his ordeal of centuries of torment underneath a vindictive curse... and for his sake, Zeref would become better. Slowly as the years go on without the curse Zeref could mend his emotions, to connect to what they are meant to feel like – to learn how to feel again rather distinguish emotion by whether or not it enacted the curse. But Zeref was good at playing his emotions he had been good at faking them for a long time – to pass as human. And Zeref guilted he had to fake emotions for his son until he can fully make emotions his own again.

Zeref wanted August to be happy to have this happy version of a family… Zeref is willing to give him that, but he wanted to make sure Mavis knew her place – and that is why he couldn't let this built up rage go. He had felt rage the moment she left unscathed on that battlefield, and it took his whole will power to not let that emotion show. He had covered it all, like he used to with positive emotions to prevent the curse, but this time he was hiding the darker emotions. And he believed he couldn't move on until they were dealt with – Mavis did not deserve her own life, he gave this life to her and she must pay him back for it.

Zeref slammed her head on the desk, making her cry, "I will eventually become the person he needs me to be after I've dealt with you… You see, I can't extinguish my rage – I haven't had enough practice in effectively letting go of emotions. I have a tendency of holding everything with me. And it seems yet again you are in my way from my goal." Zeref felt Mavis quiver underneath him, she struggled against him, she had forgotten that she was the immortal one – she had the power to protect herself, but she allowed him to take his anger out on her… A fleeting moment cross her mind that maybe if she let him release all his anger out on her she could spare August the heartbreak. She was an effective punching bag –she can heal, erase everything like it never happened. She deserved it, she had pushed Zeref to this point – all those years of her taunting him about killing him, releasing him from his shackles of this world to leave behind his child to be orphaned… She understood the underlayers to his rage… perhaps if the roles were in reverse, she may have acted similarly.

Perhaps Mavis wasn't allowed to have happiness after all… she would always be in his control for this life was only granted because of him and he would make sure that her life would be what he sees fit to be. Zeref had come to this time for _her _despite his plausible argument about Acnologia, and she was desperate and greedy to use his emotions for August to make him come to this time to save the creation of her guild… He had warned her about the consequences in making that promise, but she brushed it off – she never thought she would be effected by this: her past self-merging with this self due to memories and it terrorized her even more that subconsciously she had to witness what she had reaped.

Zeref felt his rage subside eventually, Mavis stared to the ceiling, taking in the torment fueling her mind with insecurities, for she wanted this – he warned her and she disregarded her life just for a shimmer of hope that Fairy Tail would survive and become the legacy it was always destined to be. He stood there and watched how her eyes gloss over blankly listening to the mumblings of voices in her mind.

"Perhaps you will find your happiness." Zeref remarked, Mavis's eyes went to his and he smirked, "After many years August and I will age, and eventually die like the rest of your guildmates that you will come to care for. And maybe than when we are rid from each other, you can find peace." She froze, she couldn't feel anything like he had put her under that Ice Slave Magic, but it wasn't magic but pure terror… the thought of being left behind in this world with the knowledge that everyone she knows would eventually move on to the next leaving her alone.

Mavis eyes widened as the pieces to his rage came together in her mind, "I understand now…"

Zeref smirked slightly, "I'm glad you finally understand why I despise you so much. I was forced to endure another century with the curse… And I started to truly realize who I was – you made me endure the curse tenfold when I accidently killed you. It took me weeks to fully handle my emotions, but in those moments of weakness with the curse I found myself _admiring _its handiwork. That realization opened my eyes to what Ankhseram had made me become. I had come to enjoy the power I had over people and it was sickening. You showed me what I had become, and I realized with all that torture and neglect you could probably never change who you are even if you try to lie to yourself. And I am sure you can't change either; I won't let you have the chance to."

Zeref would rather like for Mavis to never become mortal again, to endure the uncertainty like he did. But if she would eventually find a way to become mortal, he would make sure it would be a longer process so Mavis wouldn't get the satisfaction of being in his or August's life again, that she would grow up alone where all her friends are old or dead and only then would Zeref feel her punishment was paid. He wanted to give her the sense of what she did to him all those years ago in the old world where she made him alone with this curse. So, he is giving her a taste of her own medicine to show what she truly did to him – the psychological turmoil she made him endure. To show her that all of this was because of her inability to do what she needed to do back then to prevent all of this. And he will take pleasure in reminding her of that, that everything that he would do was her fault.

Zeref grabbed her chin whispering, "Perhaps I need to remind you that I am in control of this world…there are some people, if I remember correctly, that shouldn't be alive today."

_Please no… _

"…I have to make sure that this world is correlating with the other world – I don't want to have too many changes, or it will be difficult to predict the future." Zeref sneered at her, "Yuri Dreyar and his wife shouldn't be alive – I have to change that. Their blood will be on your hands… Let me remind you that they died by your hands – the curse took poor Rita's life and eventually Yuri's sorrow of that loss eventually killed him." Mavis cringed, tears in her eyes of the reminder of that day – the day Mavis had first learned the appreciation of life… Her tears slipped down her face in despair, Zeref rubbed her tears away with his thumb, "The woman he loved was killed by you and they were all ignorant of the curse you had. Perhaps with their deaths, it will ensure that Fairy Tail and you will know that you should never cross me again, you should leave my country alone and that I will always be in control of your lives…my dear sweet Mavis."

Mavis was engulfed by the screams of the other world echoing in her mind, reminding her that she allowed this creature to be here, that she had loved him once and she was sickened by that fact. Zeref pulled her with him as they teleported. Zeref sneers at her as they hovered over Yuri and Rita. Mavis felt her body freeze in terror, she didn't know how to react with the scene playing in slow motion before her eyes… She couldn't do anything for the guilt destroyed her, for they had already died by her hand and they are dying because of her yet again.

Zeref held her eyes, not wanting to miss her expressions, to witness the moment where she would once again crumble back into insanity. Mavis could only watch as blood splatter over her face, blood curling screams rang in her ears as they were both relentlessly slaughtered for the pleasure of this man – no it was not pleasure, it was a lesson he was giving her. For this once immortal who hated violence and fighting had come to loving the twisted torment, without the need for the curse was showing her what exactly she did to him with the additional century of torture… if only she had loved him when she needed to, so many lives would had been saved…

Mavis fell to her knees as the screaming stopped, and everything was silent. She stared at the gore in front of her, Yuri had protected his wife with his body but it wasn't enough. Zeref was relentless as he dismembered him – to make him defenseless and forced him to watch as Zeref took his wife's life. Yuri's curses and begs had shattered her – this is what she did to him in both worlds… gave him so much heartbreak and torment… They would have been better off if they never meet her on Tenrou Island – she had given them so much turmoil by putting them on the same path as Zeref.

Mavis cried as Zeref granted Yuri the mercy to die right behind Rita, to save him from enduring the guilt and inability to protect her – so he would not endure the guilt of surviving. Mavis cried harder as the moonlight glowed into the room, this was the lesson, Zeref made it very clear. She should had loved him back then, given him the mercy to die rather force him to endure the sins he had committed.

There was so much blood, the moon shined red as it reflected the mass of carnage. Mavis couldn't turn away from the scene. Blood pooled out of the bed, soaking the floor around them. Mavis's white dress soaked up the once lively couple, staining herself with the knowledge that she killed them twice. Everyone deserved more than her, she should had died in the remnants of Blue Skull's raid on Tenrou… it would have saved so many people from this fate of encountering her. Mavis's eyes stared blankly at the wooden floor watching how the blood dripped through the panels. Fairy Tail would have been better off if it wasn't created, the people within the guild would have been better off with never enduring the Black Wizard. She should have had left Zeref to go back in time before his immortality, to end his suffering… but she was selfish, and he will always reminded her of the outcome of her flawed wager.

Zeref kneeled down in front of her, blood coated his flesh. He pulled an untainted clothing from the deceased's dresser and wiped the blood off her face. She felt numbed, she could barely register the touch of his hands as he cleaned her face. He smirked at her lifeless eyes, "Don't worry, it will be our little secret."


	16. Epilogue Ghost

**Here's the epilogue! Whichever ending you pick (Chapter 14, the good, or Chapter 15 the additional horrifying ending) the epilogue coincides with both! Plus thank you SilveShadowKat19 for finding this story and following! To everyone else who has stuck by and read both Corpse Flower and all of Angel Of Death, it has been a pleasure writing for all of you and I hope you enjoy this Epilogue. Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

**Epilogue Ghost**

"Grandpa why are we here?" A little boy with black hair peers up at the old man seeing the far away smile on his lips.

"There are some children that are lost in time, I need to bring them here." The old man responded peering up at the large gate as it glistened in the moonlight.

The boy frowns at him thinking, then he smiled at him excitedly, "You mean the Dragon Slayers from your stories?!"

The man chuckled slightly, "Aw yes, you remembered."

The man's gaze fell on the blonde woman that approached them – what was her name again? Lady Layla Heartfilia, he remembered. The man smiled at her, "Thank you for coming, I am pleased to say your long wait to uphold your duty has finally come."

Layla smiled at him, "I was pleased to hear from you, this book of instructions has been in my family for generations."

"Come, it is time to bring the Dragon Slayers home." The man ushered them towards the gate, he noticed the king of Fiore was present as well.

The little boy held onto his grandfather's hand excitedly, he heard of the stories his grandfathers had told him, both of them had so many amazing tales about their youth with many different variations of tales of dragons and the slayers, and his favorite – the tales of the Black Wizard and the Fairies.

Layla placed all twelve Zodiac keys within the Eclipse Gate, the gate shined brightly – competing with the moon with its greatness. The little boy was in awe as the massive metal gate squeaked open, six small silhouettes could be seen within the gate. As they neared, five additional larger figures followed, as the little children past the threshold the giant shadows were absorbed within them and they collapsed. The only one standing was a blonde woman that followed them through the gate, she gazed at the children in concern.

Layla closed the gate hastily, as the little boy and his grandfather studied the children. The old man smiled warmly at the sleeping little pink haired boy, _Natsu… _

"Wow he is just like you described him." The little boy gushes.

The old man peers at the woman from the past, "Thank you Anna for escorting them."

He nods slightly and turned to Layla, "Thank you for bringing them here, I'm sure wherever they are meant to go they would find their way."

Anna peers at the elder curiously, "You knew we would come?"

He smirked slightly, "Of course." He ushers the child with him, "Come now, your grandfather and parents await us."

Anna gazed after him, "Wait, what about the children? Where does Zeref need them?"

The elder turns slightly to her and smiled, "The children can live a peaceful life, Acnologia is no more."

Anna stared at him in shock, the great Apocalypse Dragon was vanquished… She saw the way his eyes gazed at her, the knowing behind them. He adds waving his hand slightly as he turns from them, "Farewell Madam and Lady Heartfilia." The blonde women gazed after the peculiar old man as he led the child he was with.

They walked down the street of the capital of Fiore, the little boy beams at his grandfather, excitedly chatting away about challenging the dragon slayers when he gets older and then the topic changed to when he gets to be the next in line for the crown of Alvarez.

The old man nods away at the little chatter, his gaze scanned the faces around him as they walked down the busy streets of the capital. It was interesting to see such a vast number of people within the city and its markets were still alive with lights and excitement.

His eyes lingered more on the faces that passed them; his mind blankly analyzed the details around them. His gaze wonders onto a girl in her twenties – her golden hair flew around her face in messed up braids. Her green eyes met his gaze and they stared at each other; time seemed to move slower as they crossed past one another. He turns slightly as she walked by him and he noticed the girl didn't have any shoes…

"Grandpa what's wrong?" The little boy asked turning around to see what made the elder freeze.

The old man shook his head, his hand shook slightly at the thought – perhaps she found mortality after all, "It's nothing…just a ghost from the past."

* * *

The woman turned around peering back at the old man and the little boy, she saw the look of recognition behind his eyes as he gazed at her. She shook her head, she tried to push away the thought of it being _him _– she didn't want to think of the possibility, the horror of how much time had passed between them. How much she had missed within her torment of being immortal, of the relations that could have been if she had become mortal sooner. She turned away not wanting to risk of catching his eyes again – everyone she had ever known was old or dead – but that needed to be moved on, she can finally make a life of her own… She can let the ghosts of her past to wither away, she deserved that for herself. They can all live on happily now – no harm in a century old scar that had healed…

She turned her back on finding out if it was truly _him_… She did not need to know, she urged herself to move on – her mind didn't need to know. She was free, she didn't need to make herself suffer anymore with the knowledge of how long it truly has been… She had her own life now, there was no need to dwell on the ghosts of a man with fierce red eyes and a boy with her green eyes…

Mavis disappeared through the crowds of the night underneath the moonlight, as if she were a ghost – once there and gone with the wind leaving no trace behind.

The dark gaze that followed her lost its sight and it turned away with the knowledge of what had became of the Fairy Technician… She was nothing more than a ghost of the past that had broken away from her cycle of misery. A ghost of a smile played on his lips as he turned his back on that life, ending the last chapter of their tale – about a cursed boy and girl who had once fallen in love, then fallen into hatred and angst, but eventually found themselves within their own demons and broke from their cycle of torment…

* * *

**This is the end to our little tale... Thank you for reading, let me know on your thoughts I would love to hear! I'm probably going to take a little break from writing, but I am always up to write something on different genres and characters so you may see me pop up again down the road. Once again, I hope you like this take on a more Angst, Horror approach to the relationship of Zeref and Mavis. **


End file.
